EL DESPERTAR DEL AMOR
by black.moon.9843
Summary: Atrapada en un matrimonio aburrido y carente de la más mínima pasión, Kagome Higurashi parece haberse resignado. Por eso, cuando se despierta y se da cuenta de que ha amanecido en una época distinta, en una cama ajena, dentro del cuerpo de otra mujer y casada con un marido que no es el suyo, cree que está soñando, pero descubrirá que no es así.
1. Prologo

**_Esta historia no me pertenece fue hecha por la autora Robyn Schone; al igual que los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Espero les guste esta facinante novela._**

**EL DESPERTAR DEL AMOR**

**Prologo**

**"ELLA"**

Caliente.  
Húmeda.  
Su piel sollozaba por liberarse.  
Kouga dormía a su lado en su piso de Chicago, igual que en los últimos diecisiete años de incontinencia emocional, y la forzaba a saciar las propias pasiones que él le inspiraba. Que solía inspirarle. Una y otra vez, se había apartado de ella,  
diciéndole: «Ve a dormir, cariño; mañana nos espera un día muy largo», o  
simplemente: «A dormir, estoy reventado».  
Sus caderas se arqueaban y sus dedos se deslizaban, llenos de deseo. Por su marido. Por alguien. En algún lugar. «Dios mío, qué desperdicio». No era culpa suya;no, Kouga no tenía ninguna culpa. Durante todos aquellos años, siempre había  
deseado lo que no podía ser; lo que nunca podría suceder. Quería algo más que auto complacencia, que el placer efímero y furtivo; quería… quería…  
Su respiración llegó al clímax. Era en aquellos momentos cuando verdaderamente se daba cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Se rindió ante el olvido que le proporcionaba el placer solitario.

**"ÉL"**

Fría.  
Seca.  
Ella evitaba tocarlo.  
Kikyo volvió la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios para soportar lo que había rechazado desde que empezó su matrimonio, hacía ya un año. Apretó los dientes. A pesar de ser conocido como uno de los hombres más licenciosos de toda Inglaterra,  
no podía ponerse a buscar a otra con la conciencia tranquila, y se veía forzado a saciar su pasión en una mujer que se alegraría de que él hiciera aquello que su propia  
naturaleza inconstante no le permitía hacer.  
Arqueó la espalda y su hombría penetró en su esposa. La tensión se le acumuló  
en la base de la columna. «Dios, qué desperdicio». Pero no era culpa de ella; no,  
Kikyo no tenía la culpa. Él no lo había sabido, no había sido capaz de ver más allá  
de sus propios deseos. De sus propias necesidades. Pero él quería, y deseaba. Más.  
Mucho más que aquello, más de lo que le exigía su deber, más…  
Su respiración llegó al clímax. Nunca antes había sabido lo que era la soledad,  
hasta aquel momento, en el que supo que siempre estaría solo en situaciones como  
aquélla. Se rindió ante el olvido que le proporcionaba el placer solitario.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Dorset, Inglaterra, 1883**_

El látigo bajaba y volvía a subir; una vez, dos veces, marcando una cadencia silenciosa. Un laberinto de estampados geométricos tachonaba la habitación. La cama con dosel era un cubo acromático; la mesilla de noche, un denso cilindro; y una silla, un oscuro cuadrilátero. La mujer yacía muy quieta, casi inerte en la cama con dosel.  
Sus nobles facciones se habían convertido en un pálido borrón. Llevaba en la cabeza un austero gorro muy poco femenino.  
Inuyasha Taisho, duodécimo barón de Arlcotte, apretaba la mano con fuerza sobre el látigo que descendía.  
Tenía treinta y tres años. Se había casado con aquella bella durmiente en el vigésimo cumpleaños de la muchacha, quien, hasta la noche anterior, en la que había cumplido veintiún años, había sido virgen. En cuanto a él… Él había sido célibe un año entero, un largo e inútil año en el que había deseado poder insuflarle algo de vida a aquel cuerpo tan frío.  
Un resplandor dorado brilló entre las sombras.  
Le había dado a Kikyo un anillo del oro más puro para celebrar su unión y para reemplazar el anillo de boda que había perdido casi en el mismo momento en el que él se lo había colocado en el dedo, hacía un año. Era el símbolo de un nuevo comienzo, le había asegurado él mientras le deslizaba la alianza en el dedo. No había nada de deshonroso en lo que un esposo y una esposa hacían, le había asegurado él  
mientras la besaba en los labios.  
Ella había apartado el rostro y había rechazado sus besos. Su cuerpo se había vuelto rígido, no respondía a ningún estímulo y rechazaba su semilla.  
Y, además, el anillo estaba en la mesilla de noche.  
Una rabia fría se apoderó de él. Seguro que estaba despierta; había escuchado con claridad el descorrer de las cortinas.  
La mujer, su novia niña, y ahora su esposa, si no en alma al menos en cuerpo, seguía quieta como una estatua. Como si la noche anterior no hubiera sido real, como si él tampoco lo hubiera sido; cosa poco probable, después de haberse lavado el  
miembro ensangrentado, testimonio del sacrificio involuntario de su esposa virgen.  
En un momento de locura, Inuyasha sintió el impulso de arrancarle la colcha para  
comprobar si se había bajado el camisón de las caderas, pero por supuesto que lo habría hecho.  
Estaba cansado de emplear una energía innecesaria en causas perdidas. Y, sin duda, Kikyo era una causa perdida.

Cuando se tropezó por primera vez con ella en el bosque, hacía trece meses, ella bailaba alrededor de un círculo de piedras gastadas; aquella muchacha le había parecido extrañamente grácil, y tan cautivadora como la propia Eva. Sus negros cabellos se le desordenaban delicadamente por la espalda. Había lanzado al aire puñaditos de flores primaverales para que le cayeran sobre la cara en forma de lluvia.

Mientras la observaba, pensó que por fin había hallado la más rara de las gemas: una mujer apasionada.

Los dedos de Charles apretaron con fuerza la fusta de montar.

Sus padres habían vivido juntos en una plácida armonía, como tantos de los _ton_ habían hecho, canjeando riqueza y títulos por un matrimonio cómodo y de conveniencia. Se había jurado a sí mismo que no pasaría por el mismo infierno. Y ahora estaba casado, y ciertamente no tenía comodidad ni descanso.

Estaba tan seguro de que era ella, aquella novia niña convertida en esposa hacía poco tiempo… Seguro de que habría sido capaz de descubrir las necesidades que sentía ella en su interior tras haber crecido en un ambiente de odio, de rechazo y de  
desdén. Por fuerza, dentro de ella debían de existir los sentimientos, y así podrían ser almas gemelas: uña y carne, sexo y sexo. Pero ¿dónde estaban? ¿Dónde?  
Se obligó a relajar los dedos y a soltar aquello que portaba en la mano.  
Una y otra vez, ella había rechazado sus regalos e incluso a él mismo, y había negado su propia condición. En el transcurso de aquellos largos meses, casi una vida, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta ella.  
Pero no había podido hacerlo.  
La pasión que había adivinado en el bosque sólo había sido un espejismo, creado por sus propios deseos y no por los de ella.  
Inuyasha suspiró, y el vapor caliente de su aliento se abrió paso por la fría habitación.  
Todo lo que deseaba era que hubiera acudido a él, caliente y húmeda, para que la cuidara y la protegiera. Él la habría honrado hasta el día de su muerte, la habría amado noche tras noche hasta que gritara de placer.  
Ahora…  
Ahora ya no importaba.  
Si no era capaz de entregarle su pasión, entonces debería entregarle lo que le correspondía: un heredero. Pero todavía no había llegado el momento.  
La idea de descansar junto a ella y repetir el rito de apareamiento que ella, con su rectitud, había convertido en un acto de onanismo, le revolvía las tripas.  
La noche anterior se había sentido lleno de remordimiento por lo que debía haber sido pero nunca sería posible. La rabia se había apoderado de él aquella mañana por lo que era y sería siempre.  
En aquel estado de agitación, cometería una violación si persistía en su intento de concebir un heredero. No la cometería por poseer a una pía novia virgen, sino por llevar a cabo una agresión que no tendría otro propósito que el de infligir dolor, el mismo que ella le había causado a él a lo largo de un año.

Y el que le seguiría doliendo durante toda la vida.  
Un hombre solo.  
Un rayo de sol se coló a través de la puerta acristalada que había detrás de Inuyasha.  
La mancha borrosa que era el rostro de su esposa, atrapado entre el almidonado gorro de dormir y la sábana de seda, se volvió clara.  
Pestañeó. Bajo la delicada piel, podía ver cómo latían sus pequeñas venas azules.  
Sin previo aviso, los labios de Kikyo —más rojos e hinchados de lo habitual porque se los había estado mordiendo para poder soportar las caricias que él le había ofrecido— se abrieron. La oyó inspirar, y aquel sonido ahogado resonó en los oscuros  
rincones de la habitación.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Inuyasha.  
Había oído antes aquel sonido en el campo de batalla, cuando los soldados luchaban por seguir respirando: era el sonido de la muerte.  
El rayo de luz que iluminaba la cara de su esposa se dividió y donde antes había un haz, ahora había dos. La mesilla de noche reapareció gracias a aquella claridad. El anillo de oro brillaba con un fuego rojizo encima de la superficie de ébano.  
Pasaron unos interminables segundos hasta que el rayo de luz bifurcado se volvió más tenue y la alianza de oro perdió aquel brillo deslumbrante para convertirse en un destello normal.  
La rojiza luz del amanecer se colaba en la habitación, y le insuflaba a las pálidas mejillas de Kikyo el resplandor de un nuevo día. Destellos amarillos de terciopelo relucían en la colcha que descansaba sobre su pecho y que, rítmica mente, subía y bajaba.  
Inuyasha respiró; no se había dado cuenta todavía de que contenía la respiración hasta que notó el nuevo aire —frío, húmedo, intenso, con el hedor del sudor rancio y de las sábanas perfumadas— que le llegaba a los pulmones.  
La rabia se apoderaba de él.  
Ella seguía con el mismo juego; durmiendo cuando él estaba en vela, convertida en hielo para su fuego y muerte para sus sueños.  
Cogió el anillo que había encima de la mesilla de noche.  
—No finjas más, Kikyo. Sé perfectamente que estás despierta.  
Kikyo seguía quieta y en silencio; virtuosamente distante.  
Inuyasha apartó bruscamente la colcha hasta dejársela por la cintura y le cogió la mano derecha.  
Abrió los ojos de repente ante el inesperado contacto, descubriendo la mentira: había estado despierta todo aquel tiempo, bien segura del poder que ejercía sobre él y sobre aquella farsa de matrimonio.  
Apretó con fuerza el anillo sobre la palma de ella y la obligó a que apretara el puño.  
Aquellos dedos estaban rígidos y persistían en su empeño por no ceder. Su mirada vacía burlaba los esfuerzos que él hacía.

No podía obligarla a aceptar aquella alianza, le decían sus ojos. Del mismo modo que tampoco había aceptado que la cortejara con regalos y con su afecto.  
Inuyasha retrocedió un paso.  
Al instante, la mano de ella se desplomó sobre el colchón. La dorada alianza resbaló de su palma y rodó entre las sábanas.  
Kikyo no hizo nada por recuperarla, impasible hasta el final.  
Él apretó los dientes.  
—Eres mi esposa. El que elijas llevar o no mi alianza no es relevante. Piensa en ello, esposa. Estaré fuera esta noche. Cuando vuelva, quieras o no, con anillo o sin anillo, serás una yegua para mi semental, pues tengo un establo que llenar; y por Dios, señora, que se llenará.  
Corrió con rabia las cortinas de la cama y un agudo sonido metálico interrumpió la tranquilidad del amanecer. La suave seda se le enganchó unos segundos en los dedos antes de formar una cortina de un amarillo resplandeciente.  
La alfombra persa, que con tanto esfuerzo y dinero había adquirido para una esposa que no mostraba ningún interés en él ni en su hogar, ahogó sus pasos de retirada. Se preguntó, desanimado, si dos semanas serían suficientes para solucionar la rabia producida por una vida entera de desilusión.  
Más allá de la habitación de Kikyo, la casa estaba sutilmente viva. Un ruido distante de ollas y sartenes anunciaba que una cincuentena de sirvientes estaría desayunando en aquel momento. Las ahogadas pisadas de un ejército de pasos en movimiento descendían de los aposentos, abriéndose paso penosamente como hormigas carpinteras a través de los diversos pasillos ocultos tras las elegantes paredes.  
Una portezuela se abrió al final del pasillo alfombrado.  
Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa mientras espiaba a la familiar figura. Se detuvo y se  
apartó de la puerta abierta. La mujer, claramente incómoda, le dedicó una burlesca  
reverencia.  
—Ya puede entrar, Kaede.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome parpadeó ante la repentina oscuridad. Qué sueño más extraño. Todavía le resonaba en los oídos aquel sonido metálico.  
Qué frío hacía. Seguramente, Kouga debía de haber apagado la calefacción.  
Sentía cierta rigidez en la cabeza y debajo de la barbilla; parecía que la almohada o la sábana se le habían enredado. Colocó en su lugar la almohada que la constreñía y estiró el edredón hasta que le cubrió el rostro.  
Kagome daba vueltas en la cama. No se oía nada, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Y las sábanas olían demasiado a perfume; debió de haberse equivocado de suavizante la semana anterior.  
Extendió la mano y la apartó de su cuerpo, flexionando simultáneamente la pierna izquierda; sí, aquella sensación era de lo más agradable. El delicado cambio de posición de su cuerpo y de las sábanas le proporcionó una deliciosa sensación de frescor y de comodidad. El cambio de postura hizo que se diera cuenta de la quemazón y del escozor que sentía entre las piernas.  
Kagome frunció el ceño, y aquel leve movimiento de los músculos faciales todavía la despertó más. Al mover las piernas, notó la presencia de un líquido viscoso y frío.  
Seguro que no era de ella. Y estaba todavía más segura de que tampoco provenía de Kouga. Kouga sólo hacía el amor los miércoles por la noche, y era lunes por la mañana.  
—Mierda. —Kagome acababa de acordarse de que su secretaria se iba de vacaciones aquel día. Y a ella le tocaría apañárselas con alguna sustituta temporal idiota que no sabría hacer la o con un canuto.  
Sin previo aviso, un sonido metálico ensordecedor rompió el silencio. La colcha desapareció de un golpetazo de aire glacial.  
Kagome abrió los ojos y la boca, y movió el cuerpo hacia delante.  
—Vaya, ya veo que ese asqueroso inglesucho ha tenido que ponerte las manos encima, ¿eh? Mi pobrecita cordera; pero mírate, cubierta con esa guarrada.  
Kagome bajó la vista para mirar a la pálida claridad que inundaba un espacio que antes había estado ocupado por la oscuridad más profunda. El súbito subidón de adrenalina se detuvo al ver un camisón de noche blanco de algodón que se  
arremolinaba a la altura de su cintura. Algo oscuro le cubría la parte interna de los muslos; unos muslos sorprendentemente bien proporcionados que aparecían bajo una densa capa de negro vello público.  
Las menguantes pupilas de Kagome se dilataron.  
Una anciana mano llena de manchas agarró el borde del camisón y cubrió la mata de vello negro y los muslos manchados.

—Tranquila, tranquila, mi niña. La vieja Kaede se ocupará de su corderita. No tengas miedo.  
Un fino vello negro cubría las esbeltas piernas que sobresalían por debajo del camisón, que ya estaba colocado de una manera más adecuada. La pantorrilla izquierda estaba cubierta de arrugadas cicatrices blanquecinas.  
Kagome se obligó a alzar la vista y apartarla así de aquella pierna peluda llena de  
cicatrices.  
Una pálida luz rodeaba, a modo de aureola, a aquella mujer anciana que estaba apoyada en la cama. Llevaba un oscuro vestido con forma de campana, y un delantal de cuerpo entero. Un abultado gorro blanco le cubría la cabeza y las orejas. Parecía  
un personaje salido de una película basada en una novela de Charles Dickens.  
Kagome estaba soñando despierta.  
Se acostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. «Maldita sea». Con lo bien que le vendría dormir unas horitas más. Se sentía como si hubiera caminado desde Chicago hasta Nueva York y hubiera vuelto otra vez a Chicago, también a pie. Lo cierto era que, a juzgar por la luz que brillaba a través de sus párpados, ya debía de ser la hora de levantarse. Perfecto. Primero, un hombre con un látigo, y ahora, aquello. Le daba auténtico miedo saber qué sueños la acecharían después.  
—Levántate. ¡Estás tentando a la suerte! ¡No voy a dejar que se te pasen ideas extrañas por la cabeza ahora que ya ha disfrutado contigo!  
Kagome tuvo que salir de la cama, obligada por los gestos de la mujer. Una pesada trenza negra se balanceó a la altura de su hombro derecho, a la vez que una masa de fluido pegajoso se deslizó entre sus muslos.  
Enterró los dedos de los pies en una alfombra de lana y bajó la vista hacia el gorro blanco de la anciana, plano por la parte de arriba. Del cuerpo de espantapájaros de la mujer emanaban un calor y un olor corporal tan intensos que podrían tumbar a un jugador de fútbol a una distancia de veinte metros.  
A Kagome se le detuvo el corazón un instante, antes de que se le pusiera a mil por hora. No estaba soñando. Nunca antes había percibido olores en sueños. Pero…, tenía que serlo. No estaba en el dormitorio con Kouga. No llevaba su pijama de punto de nailon. Y aquellas esbeltas y peludas piernas no eran suyas; no, no eran de la regordeta Kagome, que se las afeitaba religiosamente. Su vello púbico era del color  
de su cabello: negro azabache. Su pantorrilla izquierda no tenía ninguna cicatriz. Y Kouga no hablaba con un marcadísimo acento escocés ni tenía por costumbre vestirse como una pordiosera del siglo XIX.  
Respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse. Tenía treinta y nueve años. No era la primera vez que soñaba que estaba soñando. No había razón para perder los nervios. Como ya era consciente de que estaba soñando, sin duda se despertaría. Era algo que siempre pasaba en los sueños húmedos, justo antes de llegar al precipicio del clímax. Notaba una ligera presión en la parte inferior del abdomen. Necesitaba hacer pis. ¿Acaso aquélla no era una prueba de que estaba soñando?  
—Pero ¿qué te pasa, jovencita?  
Cuanto más detenidamente la observaba, más se parecía la vieja a un personaje sacado de una película basada en la obra de Charles Dickens. Podía pasar por la hermana gemela del avaro Scrooge. Interpretado por Bela Lugosi.

—¡Parece que nunca hayas visto a la vieja Kaede! —Las palabras de la sexagenaria iban acompañadas por blancas columnas de humo, lo que creaba una atmósfera todavía más propia del sueño que de la realidad—. ¡Ya te dije que te pusieras una ristra de ajos! ¡Que era la única manera de que el señor no montara a mi pobrecita niña! No tengas miedo: ese sucio inglés ya se ha ido, y no volverá a ponerte sus sucias garras encima. Eres una buena muchacha. Ven a sentarte aquí al Creador llevando el camisón así: se te ve todo.  
Kagome caminó por un dormitorio cuyo tamaño fácilmente podía ser el de la suma de la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor y el dormitorio que compartía con Kouga. La cama grande y rectangular no dejaba que pasara la luz. Kagome tropezó, se irguió y volvió a tropezar. Se sentía como Cenicienta después del baile, con un zapato puesto y el otro no.  
Se desplomó sobre un banco de madera tapizado en seda amarilla. Notó un ligero dolor en la pelvis. Se miró detenidamente en las borrosas profundidades del espejo del tocador. El cabello que, irascible, escapaba de la larga trenza era tan negro  
como la noche. Unos ojos grandes como dos pozos negros le devolvieron la mirada y tenia la piel mas blanca de lo habitual.  
El largo cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y quedaba anclado en un tieso moño con cientos de horquillas, afiladas como agujas. Unas lágrimas pesarosas recorrían el rostro de_ Kagome._  
—Levántate ahora mismo. Ya rezarás antes de desayunar. Y ya puedes rezar por que el inglesucho no te manche el alma.  
Una mano retorcida y nudosa agarró por el pescuezo a la muchacha del espejo.  
Una torpe y desmañada Kagome se vio forzada a dirigirse al otro extremo de la  
habitación. Un enorme biombo negro ocupaba toda la esquina y emitía unos destellos que parpadeaban en la oscuridad.  
De un tirón, Kagome se vio forzada a detenerse ante una mesa lisa sin barnizar.  
La presión que sentía en la nuca se hizo más intensa. Se desplomó como una viga de acero y acabó con las rodillas en el suelo; una sobre la alfombra, y la otra, sobre la dura y fría madera. Un crucifijo grande y de aspecto mohoso colgaba de la pared que había delante de la mesa. Unos dedos tan robustos y fuertes como el suelo de madera que rodeaba la alfombra obligaban a Kagome a inclinar la cabeza.  
—Reza ahora, niña, y quítate toda la suciedad y el pecado que tengas en el alma. Ya puedes ponerte a rezar de verdad, porque la vieja Kaede no puede hacer nada por ti. Ya no eres la niñita de Kaede, porque ese asqueroso inglesucho se ha llevado a mi pobre niñita al hacer lo que ha hecho.  
La anciana se arrodilló muy cerca de ella, a una distancia casi asfixiante. Su voz se alzaba y se volvía queda, una y otra vez, alternándose en una mezcla didáctica de amonestación y de plegaria. El verde, el negro y el azul de la alfombra sobre la que rezaba Kagome se entremezclaban con el intenso dolor que le recorría las rodillas de arriba abajo. El bajo vientre le dolía tanto que creía que le iba a reventar.  
El rezo y la plegaria cesaron de repente. Se oyó el crujir de una falda y de unos huesos. El intenso olor corporal se dispersó, y por fin Kagome pudo respirar un poco de aire fresco. Detrás de ella retumbó el eco de una puerta al cerrarse.

Kagome se puso de pie de un salto. Aquello no era un sueño, sino una pesadilla.  
Aquella vieja estaba loca de remate. Todo era una locura. Pero, por suerte, faltaba poco para que se acabase.  
Se acercó al biombo de ébano de un tropezón. En cada uno de los tres paneles se había tallado la imagen de una geisha a tamaño natural. Aquellas bellezas con quimono portaban, coquetas, unos abanicos con joyas incrustadas. Eran aquellas joyas lo que brillaba y parpadeaba en la fría oscuridad. Detrás del gran panel descansaba una bañera grande y estriada, y no la puerta que habría deseado encontrar.  
Kagome se movía frenéticamente de un lado para otro. Tenía que encontrar un aseo fuera como fuese. Era la única manera de salir de aquella pesadilla. Cuando lo encontrase, se despertaría, usaría el retrete y desearía con todas sus fuerzas que todavía le quedaran algunos minutos antes de que sonara el despertador.  
Kagome halló una portezuela entre la mesa que había empleado para rezar y el tocador, pero estaba cerrada. Había otra puerta, más grande que la primera, frente a la cama que tenía las sábanas de seda amarilla. Kagome no se atrevió a abrirla, por temor a que saltara, como si de una macabra caja sorpresa se tratase. Un pensamiento repentino hizo que se pusiera de rodillas al lado de la enorme cama con dosel.  
Unos destellos de porcelana brillaron en la cavernosa oscuridad. Rápidamente, Kagome sacó el orinal que había debajo de la cama y se dirigió a toda prisa al biombo japonés. Se tratase o no de un sueño, no quería arriesgarse a quedar en evidencia.  
La porcelana estaba fría. Sintió un frío mordisco en las nalgas. La pierna izquierda protestó por la incómoda posición en forma de calambre. El alivio casi orgásmico que sintió se materializó en forma de salpicadura y estuvo a punto de hacerla saltar. Apretó los dientes y acabó. Alzó la mano mecánicamente para buscar un rollo de papel higiénico, pero no había ninguno a la vista, y tampoco le parecía recordar que en sueños previos relacionados con el retrete hubiese podido contar con aquel artículo.  
Se puso de pie con una mueca en el rostro. Tampoco recordaba que en sueños anteriores hubiera sentido el descender de las gotas de orina por la cara interna de los muslos.  
Se dijo a sí misma que, de todos modos, aquello acabaría pronto. No tardaría mucho en volver a verse a horcajadas sobre aquel espantoso orinal, meando como una posesa. Y la escenita se repetiría varias veces, hasta que por fin se despertaría para poder ir al retrete de verdad.  
Kagome acababa de incorporarse cuando oyó el eco de una puerta al abrirse, y cerrarse después. Dejó el orinal en el suelo, tomó aire y salió de detrás del biombo japonés.  
—Necesitas comer algo. Te queda mucho por rezar. No pienso permitir que ese inglés del demonio eche a perder todo el trabajo que el Señor y yo hemos hecho. Se lo he dicho al reverendo: no pienso dejar que el demonio se lleve tu alma como él se ha llevado tu virtud. Ven aquí; no hay tiempo que perder.

Kagome se llevó la mano al estómago. No parecía que el dolor que había sentido antes fuese a regresar. Se puso a caminar, renqueante, por la alfombra persa, intentando ocultar el pánico que sentía en aquellos momentos. Agarró con fuerza los extremos del vestido para no tropezar, pero no funcionó; seguía tropezándose con todo.  
Hacía más calor cerca de la puerta de cristal. Algunas motas de polvo bailaban bajo la ligera luz matinal. Kagome se sentó frente a una mesita de ébano sobre la que yacía una bandeja de plata.  
Con un ademán, la anciana colocó un cubre platos en el extremo de la mesa.  
Chasqueó la lengua, y se apresuró hacia la cama. Las cortinas amarillas se movieron, y sus anillas metálicas resonaron contra el raíl.  
Kagome se quedó mirando la bandeja de plata y, por costumbre, desplegó la servilleta y se la colocó sobre el regazo. Delante de sus narices estaba el plato menos apetitoso que había visto en toda su vida, solidificado sobre un exquisito cuenco de porcelana pintado en tonos rosas y verdes. Era una masa grisácea como el cemento, y sin grumos, como el cemento también. Probó una cucharada.  
Sabía muchísimo peor que el cemento.  
Dejó la cuchara en la mesa, y con la lengua intentó separar del paladar aquella masa de avena machacada. Alargó la mano para alcanzar la única taza que contenía algo líquido en la mesa. Logró que la comida le desapareciera de la boca bebiéndose el té más flojo que había tenido la desventura de probar en su vida.  
Un chirrido resonó detrás de ella. Kagome se volvió, con los ojos muy abiertos por la curiosidad. En aquel preciso instante, la vieja la llamó:  
—Venga, inglesa del demonio. ¡La puerta no está cerrada!  
Se trataba de la puerta que Kagome no había tenido el valor de abrir. Un gorro blanco se movía sobre una pila de ropa recién lavada y plegada y, por debajo, una falda negra se movía como si fuera una campana. La figura sin rostro se volvió hacia Kagome y le hizo una reverencia.  
—Disculpe, señora, le he traído sus sábanas. —La voz aniñada que salía de detrás de la pila de ropa era agradable y musical, puramente inglesa—. Sólo estaré un momento, señora; si lo prefiere, puedo volver más tarde. El señor dio órdenes de que tomara un baño, señora. El agua está caliente, sólo hace falta que…  
—¿Y desde cuándo el señor le da órdenes a mi señora, inglesita del demonio? Cambia las sábanas, y mejor que te des prisa. No pienso consentir que marees más a la señora con tus tonterías. Y deja ya el asunto del baño. ¡Bah! ¡Será posible! Con tanto baño se le va a acabar despegando la piel del cuerpo. Si el Creador quisiera que tomáramos tantos baños, hubiera dispuesto que tuviéramos escamas, ¿no te parece? ¡Diantre! ¡Date prisa, jovencita! ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer!  
Los ojos de Kagome iban de la joven criada inglesa a la vieja bruja escocesa. Una sonrisa furtiva jugueteaba en sus labios. Un baño, agua… La pesadilla llegaría muy pronto a su fin.  
La doncella cambió las sábanas de la cama. La mujer siguió con su monólogo lleno de vituperios para reprender a la muchacha, al sucio inglés, de nuevo a la muchacha y otra vez al inglés, a quien mencionaba constantemente. Kagome captó más de una mirada comprensiva de la jovencísima doncella, que no era más que una niña de unos diecisiete años.

Otro chirrido, más tímido que el anterior, se oyó en la puerta. Una doncella, todavía más joven que la anterior, entró en la habitación. Era una niña, y no tendría más de seis o siete años. Llevaba un orinal limpio, pequeño y brillante. Inclinó la cabeza, de modo que tan sólo se le veía el almidonado gorro blanco, e hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la cama. La niña deslizó el orinal debajo, meneando su diminuto trasero durante unos segundos. Volvió a erguirse y miró a la vieja con ojos asustados, después a Kagome, de nuevo a la vieja, que estaba ocupada cantándole las cuarenta a la doncella adolescente, y otra vez a Kagome.  
Estaba claro que la pequeña criada quería el orinal que Kagome había utilizado.  
Kagome se preguntaba qué simbolizaba todo aquello. Pensó que, en vez de pasarse aquel sueño corriendo de un baño a otro, se lo pasaría yendo de un orinal a otro. Hizo un gesto hacia una de las esquinas.  
La niña sonrió con ganas, dejando ver una encía superior a la que le faltaban dos dientes, antes de corretear hacia el biombo japonés. Desapareció un instante para volver a aparecer agarrando el orinal a la altura del pecho. Seguro que aquello todavía estaba caliente, pensó Kagome, con las mejillas a rojo vivo.  
—¡No se te ocurra derramar ni una gota, inglesita del demonio!  
La niña tropezó, y una mancha amarillenta floreció en la parte de delantal blanco que quedaba por encima del orinal.  
—Sí, señora —ceceó en voz baja—; quiero decir no, señora.  
Antes de salir por la puerta, la niña hizo una reverencia. Regresó unos minutos después sin el orinal ni el delantal manchado de orines. Tenía los hombros caídos por el peso de un cubo de cobre. Lo dejó en el suelo al lado de una cómoda barnizada de color negro y amarillo, y alargó la mano hacia la jarra verde y el plato sobre el que descansaba ésta.  
Kagome observaba con satisfacción cómo trabajaba la niña. Más agua. La pequeña criada utilizaba a modo de pila el balcón que quedaba oculto tras las puertas de cristal, otro símbolo en el subconsciente de Kagome.  
—Encontré su anillo, señora; aquí lo tiene. Estaba escondido entre las sábanas.  
La doncella adolescente estaba de pie frente a Kagome. Hizo una rápida reverencia y extendió la mano derecha. Kagome hizo lo propio de modo instintivo.  
—Pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, inglesa del demonio? Dame eso ahora mismo, ¿me oyes? ¡No pienso dejar que le des ningún regalito a la señora y que me la eches a perder!  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome vio que se acercaba una mancha negra y blanca. En aquel preciso instante notó un peso caliente en la mano. Cerró el puño alrededor de aquel objeto circular.  
—¡Pero mira lo que has hecho, maldita patosa!  
La criada adolescente se apartó justo en el momento en el que una mano negra se abría paso hacía ella. Al no alcanzar a su presa, la vieja adelantó la mano hacia Kagome y apretó el puño, como queriendo decir que si no la obedecía iba a sentirlo mucho.

—Dámelo, Kikyo, o no me haré responsable de lo que pase.  
La criada adolescente recogió las sábanas sucias. Ella y la niña, que cargaba con el cubo de cobre, salieron a toda prisa.  
—Te he dicho que me lo des. Ya te he aguantado demasiadas tonterías por hoy.  
Kagome observó detenidamente aquel objeto circular. Sorprendentemente, pesaba muchísimo. La suave superficie rojiza brillaba con fuerza.  
—¡Dámelo!  
Kagome alzó la mano para dárselo pero, en vez de hacerlo, la mano derecha buscó el dedo anular de la mano izquierda para ponerle el anillo. Parecía que el anillo tenía vida propia.  
Kagome se quedó mirando el anillo, el dedo blanco que lo portaba y los dedos que lo rodeaban, fascinada y a la vez horrorizada. Eran dedos de pianista. Cuando era una niña, había soñado con tener unos dedos como aquéllos, en vez de los dedos cortos y robustos que le pertenecían a la analista de sistemas en la que Kagome se había convertido. Aquellos dedos se parecían más a los de la pianista que ella siempre había deseado ser. Casi parecía que el suave oro del anillo se fundía con su piel y latía al mismo ritmo que aquel lugar escondido entre sus muslos.  
—No me vas a hacer esto, niña. No voy a permitirlo. La vieja Kaede sabe qué es lo que más te conviene. ¡Dame ese anillo ahora mismo!  
Kagome alzó la cabeza lentamente. La tranquilidad propia de la ensoñación se iba transformando en ira. Sí había algo que no podía soportar, era que alguien intentara intimidarla.  
—¡Te he dicho que me lo des!  
Dos cosas pasaron a la vez. La mujer alzó el brazo y Kagome se dio cuenta de que  
el golpetazo subsiguiente no era fruto de su imaginación. El agudo sonido que siguió al impacto apoyó su teoría, y la marca de los cinco dedos en su rostro la validó irremediablemente.  
Como Kagome era una persona de naturaleza analítica, las conclusiones se sucedieron, una tras otra.  
Aquello no era un sueño. Estaba metida en un buen lío.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—¡Diantre! —Kaede recogió la mesilla con los restos del desayuno y la apartó despacio—. ¡Levántate! Ya veo que no te has comido el haggis. Llevas todo el día de morros. Te digo que esto es obra del diablo.  
La rabia que había consumido a Kagome unos instantes antes se transformó en auténtico pánico.  
—Ese inglés del demonio no estará aquí esta noche, ni volverá antes de dos semanas; eso es lo que le oí decir a uno de los criados.  
Ella, Kagome, estaba presa en el cuerpo de Kikyo.  
—No te preocupes, yo te sacaré el mal que llevas en el cuerpo, y cuando él regrese, no te olvidarás de ponerte la ristra de ajos alrededor del cuello, ¿a que no?  
Sus pupilas —¿las de Kagome, o acaso las de Kikyo?— se dilataron tanto que parecía que le fueran a explotar. Los cinco dedos que tenía marcados en la cara latían al compás de su corazón.  
—¡Ay! Es terrible lo que los hombres nos hacen a las mujeres; pero no tengas miedo, mi pequeña corderita descastada, yo te salvaré de él.  
«¿Descastada?». La histeria se le agolpaba a Kagome en la punta de la lengua. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella como si fuera alguien sin ascendencia o linaje o, erróneamente, como sí acabara de perder su pureza y virginidad? Kaede decía que iba a salvar a Kikyo… Pero ¿quién iba a salvar a Kagome?  
La anciana señora frunció el ceño. La verdad era que guardaba cierto parecido con un bulldog.  
—No has abierto la boca en toda la mañana. No eres la única muchacha que se ha quedado sin himen, ¿sabes? El Creador nos ha hecho así a las mujeres; debemos sufrir para que el hombre goce. Ábrete de piernas y déjale a la vieja Kaede que vea lo que el cazador le ha hecho a su presa.  
Kaede esquivó la mesa de ébano y se acercó a ella.  
Kagome apretó las piernas con fuerza y abrió la boca para decirle a la vieja cuatro cosas sobre lo que debía o no debía ver. Sin embargo, su mandíbula se cerró de repente a cal y canto.  
La doncella había hablado con acento inglés, pero Kaede tenía acento escocés.  
¿De dónde sería Kikyo? ¿Tendría acento inglés o escocés?  
Estaba bien claro que no era norteamericana.  
—¡Vaya por Dios! —Kaede se dirigió con paso firme a un armario de ébano del tamaño de una caseta de jardín. De su interior sacó un sencillo vestido gris que le tiró sobre el hombro a Kagome—. Ya veo que vas a estar de morros todo el día. —Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la cómoda barnizada de color negro y amarillo. Añadió con la voz más ronca—: No creo que ese inglés asqueroso que tienes por señor vaya a dejar que te quedes en Dorset. Ahora ya te ha poseído, y no va a conseguirlo otra vez. No pienso dejar que lo haga. —Se volvió hacia ella con una pila de ropa en los brazos—. Levántate. No puedo vestirte si estás ahí sentada con el culo pegado en la silla.

Kagome respiró hondo en un intento de ahogar el aullido que le bailaba en la garganta. Conque estaba en Dorset… Aquello no solucionaba el misterio del acento de Kikyo, pero por lo menos sabía dónde estaba. Dorset estaba en Inglaterra.  
Bedlham, el famoso manicomio para enfermos, también estaba en Inglaterra.  
«Dios mío».  
Estaba en el país y en la época de Charles Dickens; en un lugar y un momento de la historia en el que las mujeres no podían votar porque no tenían ese derecho. Las mujeres y los huérfanos tenían tanto valor como los gatos y los perros callejeros.  
Kagome apretó los dientes y se puso de pie. Kaede colocó la pila de ropa sobre la silla. Sin dudarlo un segundo, empezó a desabrochar los botones del camisón de Kagome.  
Un frío polar invadía la piel que ya no disfrutaba de la protección del camisón de algodón.  
Nadie vestía a Kagome desde que tenía cinco años. Y el que alguien lo hiciera, treinta y cuatro años después, le parecía de lo más bochornoso. La anciana llevó a cabo aquel acto de un modo tan mecánico que daba a entender que se trataba de un  
ritual matutino; algo que no le hubiera hecho ni parpadear a Kikyo, a pesar de que a Kagome no le apeteciese en absoluto dejar al descubierto unos pezones helados y duros como témpanos.  
Kagome se quedó mirando aquellos pechos pequeños y redondos. Los pezones eran de un color marrón oscuro, des proporcionadamente largos y de aspecto hinchado.  
El camisón blanco se deslizó por su cuerpo y quedó arremolinado a sus pies.  
—¡Levanta la cabeza! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás mirando?  
Kagome se puso colorada, y aquella piel demasiado blanca se volvió roja. Alzó la barbilla y, casi de modo simultáneo, la vieja le pasó por la cabeza y por los brazos una combinación que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas.  
Con desgana pasó las manos por lo que parecía ser una camisa de fuerza.  
—Aguanta la respiración, jovencita, no voy a dejar que se te vea lo que sólo el Creador puede ver.  
Los pulmones de Kagome se contrajeron como un acordeón. Aquella camisa de fuerza era en realidad un corsé. Lo más opresivo que Kagome había llevado hasta aquel día eran unas medias. En aquel momento recordó que había leído en alguna ocasión que el corsé había sido el culpable de que muchas mujeres hubieran tenido las costillas mal alineadas e incluso rotas. Se pasó discretamente la mano por la  
esbelta y bien formada cintura. ¿Cuántas costillas tenía una que romperse para lograr aquel tipo?  
Kaede le pasó por la cabeza otra enagua, esta vez más corta pero rígida como un lienzo de pintar, y se la anudó en la cintura. Le colocó dos combinaciones más en una rápida sucesión. Una pesada tela de lana gris fue la siguiente pieza que la anciana le pasó por la cabeza. La falda del vestido caía en forma de campana, del mismo modo que lo hacían las faldas de Kaede y de las dos criadas. Una vez abrochado, el corpiño del vestido —de cuello alto y manga larga— se le pegaba más al cuerpo que su propia piel en el siglo XX.

Una mano le apretó con fuerza el hombro. Kagome volvió a sentarse.  
—Ahora los pies. ¿Cómo demonios te voy a poner los zapatos si no?  
Kagome extendió los pies. Eran largos y finos, con el arco marcado. Nada que ver con sus propios pies, planos y más bien robustos. La vieja apartó con premura la multitud de faldas y combinaciones que le tapaban los pies.  
Las manos de la mujer estaban más calientes que el aire. Trepaban a su antojo arriba y abajo por las peludas piernas como si fueran dos arrugadas babosas gigantes; primero, colocándole un par de ásperos calcetines de lana e intentando suavizarlos y, después, atando los extremos de éstos con unas cuerdecillas que le llegaban a la altura del muslo. Después le puso en los finos pies unos zapatos de piel negra muy incómodos. Lo único positivo de los mismos era que tenían la punta redondeada.  
—Ya está. —Las capas de enaguas y la falda finalmente regresaron a su lugar. Kaede se puso de pie, como si fuera una esmirriada ave fénix—. Ya sabes lo que te toca hacer ahora, jovencita. Las Escrituras son de gran ayuda para que el diablo no se nos acerque. Eso es lo que dice el reverendo.

Kaede se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló ante la mesa del desayuno. Un sonido escapó de sus posaderas como si fuera un ladrido.

Kagome se aguantó las ganas que le entraron de reírse. No le duraron mucho, porque al fuerte olor corporal de la mujer se le añadió otro todavía peor.

Kaede iba de un lado a otro. Con una mano sostenía la bandeja de plata y, con la otra, le hacía gestos en la cara de Kagome, como si fuera la dueña y no la criada la que hubiese hecho algo malo.  
—¡Coge la plumilla ahora mismo!  
Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de Kaede.  
Kagome se derrumbó. Aquella acción, combinada con la opresión que le causaba el corsé, hizo que se mareara un poco. Hizo caso omiso de los zapatos que le apretaban demasiado y de las motas oscuras que bailaban a su alrededor. Necesitaba obtener alguna respuesta. Inmediatamente.  
Fue corriendo hacia la cómoda negra y amarilla. La alfombra de lana se interpuso en su camino.  
Kagome se dio un golpe con la mesa de ébano antes de caerse de bruces. «Maldita sea». La cojera que tenía no era resultado del síndrome de Cenicienta, ni de nada parecido. No le faltaba ningún zapato de cristal; lo que le pasaba era que tenía una pierna más corta que la otra. El tiempo transcurría inexorablemente, y ella se veía obligada a moverse a la velocidad de un caracol mientras su corazón latía a la de un procesador Pentium.  
El cajón superior estaba lleno de toallas de baño y de aseo. Desenterró una pastilla de jabón que desprendía un fuerte olor y la volvió a dejar allí. El segundo cajón contenía ropa interior idéntica a la que llevaba en aquel momento, y cuatro camisones. El tercer cajón estaba lleno de unas prendas íntimas totalmente diferentes: sedas y encajes que, en cualquier otra situación, la habrían vuelto loca. Los corsés de seda se apilaban en el cuarto cajón. Los corsés tenían copas y no tenían nada que ver con el instrumento de tortura que llevaba puesto y que le chafaba los pechos y reducía una talla de sujetador. Cogió un par de braguitas sin costuras. Los dedos pasaban con facilidad a través de ellas.

Debajo del gran surtido de encajes de puntilla y de camisones vaporosos de gasa que había en el cajón inferior, encontró una canica azul. Un olor familiar le llegó a la nariz. Levantó una caja llena de jabones y de polvos y reconoció aquel perfume; jengibre blanco, la misma esencia que impregnaba las sábanas. Dejó la caja a un lado y cogió el retazo de seda blanca sobre la que había reposado la caja hasta entonces.  
Había algo en su interior.  
Kagome desdobló con cuidado aquella tela resbaladiza. Una hoja seca se rompió.  
Kikyo había guardado allí un brote de muérdago. Kagome volvió a doblar a toda prisa el pedazo de seda y lo volvió a colocar dentro del cajón.  
El enorme armario estaba lleno de hileras y más hileras de vestidos de todos los colores y materiales imaginables. Kagome comprobó el vuelo de la falda de un vestido de satén amarillo. Más que un vestido, parecía una cortina llena de cuerdecillas, volantes, trenzados y borlas. Nada que ver con el estilo que se llevaba en tiempos de Charles Dickens. Aquel descubrimiento no era algo que debiera preocuparla por el momento; no tenía sentido dejarse llevar por el pánico. Sacó la mano a toda prisa de una caja grande hecha de alambre que estaba enterrada detrás de los vestidos.  
¿Acaso Kaede colgaba a Kikyo del techo cuando ésta se portaba mal?  
Kagome meneaba el trasero mientras intentaba volver a alinear los zapatos que había debajo de la ropa. La base del armario tenía infinidad de cajoncillos, que contenían todos los accesorios que una dama del siglo XX pudiera desear: pañuelos, guantes, bufandas, monederitos, medias de seda, ligas elásticas… Y absolutamente nada que pudiera saciar la curiosidad de una mujer en busca de respuestas.  
Kagome miró a su alrededor, frenética. Fue corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación, dando vueltas de un lado a otro como una peonza.  
La Biblia grande y negra que estaba colocada en el centro del escritorio de ébano carecía de cualquier vínculo familiar o personal; era tan aséptica e impersonal como una de las Biblias que se coloca en una habitación de un hotel. El cajón superior contenía botellas de tinta, y lo que Kagome supuso que debía de ser un precursor de lo que hoy conocemos como pluma estilográfica. Aquel objeto era poco más que el  
extremo de una vaina de acero unido a un tirador estrecho de madera como el que se emplea para confeccionar el pincel de un artista. A la pila de papeles en blanco que allí había les asignó la función de papel higiénico.  
Kagome abrió un segundo cajón, y casi se le escapó una risita de triunfo. Cogió el fajo de papeles y les echó una rápida ojeada. Y casi lloró de la desesperación.

Copiados al pie de la letra, verso tras verso, estaban allí todos los libros de la Biblia: Oseas, Daniel, Ezequiel, Lamentaciones, Jeremías e Isaías. La letra era siempre la misma; pequeña y torpe, ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda.

Colocó cuidadosamente los papeles de nuevo en su lugar y abrió el cajón inferior. Estaba lleno a rebosar de más transcripciones de la Biblia; allí había páginas y más páginas escritas, que seguramente debían de ser el trabajo de meses, o tal vez de años.  
Kagome intentó apaciguar con todas sus fuerzas el estado de histeria en el que empezaba a encontrarse. Desde las profundidades del espejo, los ojos atormentados de Kikyo le habían devuelto antes el reflejo. Kagome recordó que la cara era pálida  
y delgada, y que tenía los labios un poco hinchados y muy rojos. Aquella muchacha tan sólo debía de tener unos dieciocho o diecinueve años… E incluso Kagome, a la edad madura de treinta y nueve años, tenía lugares especiales en los que guardaba las cosas que quería que permanecieran alejadas de los ojos de los demás. En algún lugar debía de haber alguna carta o libro; algo que le diera algún indicio para  
descubrir quién era Kikyo, y si era inglesa o escocesa… ¡Debía de haber algo en algún lugar que pudiera ayudarla!  
Se puso de pie y tropezó con una mesa en la que reposaba un pesado candelabro que parecía no haber sido encendido nunca.  
—Pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, muchacha?  
A Kagome casi se le salió el corazón por la boca. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y se agarró en la mesa para poder recobrar el equilibrio. El candelabro se desplazó peligrosamente hacia el extremo de la mesa.  
Kaede llevaba la bandeja de plata en la que antes le había servido el desayuno.  
Detrás de la silueta de la mujer sólo pudo ver un pasillo a oscuras; prueba fehaciente de que había vida más allá de las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación.  
La sospecha se asomó a los ojos reumáticos de la mujer.  
—Te dije que siguieras con las Escrituras. Las palabras del Creador son las únicas que pueden salvarnos del diablo.  
Kaede cerró la puerta.  
—Te has portado muy mal, pero, aun así, la vieja Kaede te dará de comer. Ve y arrodíllate para rezarle al Creador. No voy a permitir que el diablo se lleve tu alma como se te llevó la pierna.  
Kagome cojeó hasta la sencilla mesa y se arrodilló. El crucifijo guiaba sus torpes movimientos.  
«Señor…».  
Pero la oración no aparecía. Kagome se humedeció los labios.  
—Reza, muchacha. ¿Acaso no te enseñé las oraciones bien?  
Kaede dejó la bandeja en la mesa. Kagome se vio rodeada de unas manchas blancas y negras. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, anclada en un hermoso busto blanco.  
—Así es, la niñita de Kaede. —Kagome intentó con todas sus fuerzas no moverse y resistir aquel horrible aliento, de modo que se concentró en un pedazo de carne seca que se le había pegado a la mujer en el delantal—. La vieja Kaede no va a dejar que te eches a perder.

Kagome se sintió de repente liberada.  
—Ahora inclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos.  
Oscuridad. Frío.  
Kagome temblaba.  
Sin previo aviso, un líquido caliente se vertió en sus labios y en su barbilla.  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos instintivamente.  
—No, muchachita, cierra los ojos. Lo que necesitas es rezar. Y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Ahora abre la boca. No voy a apartarme de tu lado hasta que el diablo haya salido de tu cuerpo. Mañana volverás a ser la niñita de Kaede. No voy a permitir que el Señor te aparte de mi lado.  
«Mañana».  
Kagome sintió que la esperanza resurgía en su interior.  
Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.  
«Mañana». Cuando despertara entre sábanas planchadas. Kouga y ella se reirían de su pesadilla mientras desayunarían cruasanes y tomarían una taza de café humeante. Después cogerían el autobús y se verían atrapados en el bullicio matinal.  
Tenía la boca llena de caldo hirviendo. Kagome se lo tragó automáticamente.  
Kouga se bajaría en la parada de Michigan Avenue, y ella se apearía en la de Randolph. Después esquivaría a la gente y a los coches para cruzar la calle.  
Notó entre los dientes un pedazo de pan.  
Todo aquello era una locura.  
Kouga y ella solían hablar, medio en broma, de mudarse a las afueras de la ciudad para escapar del frenesí de la ciudad.  
Kagome notó la presión de la porcelana en sus labios y, después, el sabor del té.  
Bebió.  
Era lo único que tenía sentido en aquella profunda locura.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

A Kagome le dolía muchísimo el trasero.  
—¡Levántate ya, muchacha! ¿O es que te vas a pasar todo el día durmiendo? ¡Ni siquiera has descorrido la cortina de la cama! ¡Así te va a dar un soponcio! ¿Y qué te crees que hacías con el gorro de dormir puesto de esa manera y durmiendo como una inglesucha pagana? ¡Levántate ahora mismo! ¡No voy a permitir que tientes al diablo con tu pereza!  
Kagome se liberó de una maraña de sábanas arrugadas para poder sentarse.  
La pálida luz entraba a través de las puertas acristaladas. Al lado de la cama, de pie, estaba Bela Lugosi vestido con una falda de campana y con una sábana arrugada en las manos.  
Kagome parpadeó. Un segundo antes, había estado contándole a Kouga el extraño sueño que había tenido cuando, de repente, la silla en la que estaba sentada había explotado. Todavía podía sentir el olor del desayuno que habían compartido:  
café cargado y cruasanes recién salidos del horno. Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.  
Aquello sólo había sido un sueño, y la pesadilla era la realidad.  
Kaede levantó la mano derecha como si se preparase para darle otro tortazo.  
—¡Que te levantes ya, he dicho!  
La desesperación de Kagome al hallarse en una época distinta y desconocida se convirtió en un arranque de ira. El día anterior se había sentido demasiado desorientada como para defenderse de la tiranía de aquella vieja. Pero aquel día sería diferente. No iba a tolerar de ningún modo que la siguiera sometiendo a maltratos físicos.  
El grito de Kaede se apagó lentamente. La mano llena de manchas se relajó, y la anciana dio un paso atrás. Un brillo astuto apareció de repente en sus ojos reumáticos.  
—Tienes los ojos demasiado despiertos como para haber estado durmiendo. Quizá no hayas dormido en absoluto. ¿Has estado haciendo otras cosas que se supone que no tienes que hacer? ¿Has estado pecando? ¿Te has estado toqueteando, quizá? Ahora que ese asqueroso inglés te ha poseído lo echas de menos, ¿no?  
La mirada de Kagome se llenó de confusión. ¿Haciendo cosas que se suponía que no tenía que hacer? ¿Cosas sucias? ¿Toqueteándose?  
La ira le recorría el pecho, el cuello y la cara.  
¡Toqueteándose!  
«¡Vieja asquerosa!».  
Kagome abrió la boca, olvidando por un instante que debía permanecer en silencio. Estaba viviendo en una época en la que el manicomio era más que una palabra del diccionario; era una realidad. Había olvidado que, a pesar de habitar en el cuerpo de Kikyo, ella, Kagome, hablaba con un acento norteamericano tan cerrado que no se parecía en nada al acento inglés o escocés que debía de tener Kikyo.

—Serás una niña buena, y yo me ocuparé de ti, corderita. No permitiré que ese asqueroso inglés vuelva a hacerte sufrir. Reza, pues eso es lo que hará que el Creador te perdone. —Con un giro de aquella mano artrítica, la mujer apartó las sábanas—. Levántate. Levántate y reza.  
La desnuda piel de sus muslos se le puso de gallina. Las orejas le quemaban, y notaba el pulso. Se agarró la parte de camisón que se le había enredado en la cintura, y tiró de él hacia abajo, pero se le había quedado arremolinado bajo el trasero. Salió  
de la cama de un salto, casi empujando a Kaede hacia atrás por la fuerza de su cuerpo. Se colocó bien el camisón alrededor de las caderas.  
Kagome odiaba los camisones. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando los llevaba, y por eso dormía siempre con pijamas, para evitar ahorcarse accidentalmente mientras dormía.  
Apretó con fuerza los dientes para no responder a la sonrisa de suficiencia que había en la cara de aquel vejestorio.  
—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!  
Kaede le acercó la mano y empezó a desabrocharle la hilera frontal de botones del camisón de Kagome.  
—Mira cómo estás ahora; has estado pecando con tu cuerpo. Y no puede ser, Kikyo, mi niña. No puedes coger un brazo cuando se te ofrece sólo la mano. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a toquetear lo que hay debajo del camisón. ¡Ese inglesucho podrá toquetearte todo lo que quiera, pero no pienso permitir que tú lo hagas también!  
El que la vieja la vistiera otra vez le pareció tan desagradable como el día anterior. Odiaba aquel olor penetrante y sus dedos deformes. Una tela pesada de lana gris le pasó de nuevo por la cabeza. Era el mismo vestido que había llevado el día anterior. Todavía tenía la mancha de sopa que la vieja le había tirado por encima.  
Distinguió en la nariz un olor presente el día anterior, pero que nada tenía que ver con Kaede.  
De modo que, a pesar de que Kaede e incluso las criadas se dirigieran a Kikyo como «señora», ella seguía llevando el mismo vestido del día anterior; vestido que, a juzgar por su apariencia y olor, parecía haberse usado con bastante frecuencia en los días anteriores. Nunca antes Kagome había pensado que ser una dama en aquellos tiempos incluyera el hacerse pis encima intentando mear en un orinal congelado o tomar algo que parecía ser comida de perro en mal estado. Así pues, nada que ver con sus ideas preconcebidas.  
Kaede condujo a Kagome hacia el tocador y continuó con el ritual. Se miró de reojo en el espejo, y vio de nuevo el pálido óvalo facial, los ojos grandes y los labios rojos hinchados que había visto el día anterior. Se dio cuenta de que aquellos rizos tan definidos y recios y el brillo azulado que desprendían se debían a la grasa acumulada en ellos.

De inmediato la asaltó la sensación de que un millón de bichejos y especies distintas habitaban en su cuero cabelludo. Y la boca… Notaba en ella un sabor a rancio de lo más desagradable, como si se hubiera dejado en ella comida podrida durante una semana entera.  
O dos.  
Se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Parecía que la tuviera recubierta de algo. Los dientes parecían tener algo viscoso también. La bilis se le empezaba a agolpar más arriba del corsé.  
—Y ahora date la vuelta y enséñame los pies. ¿Cómo quieres que te ponga los zapatos sí no te das la vuelta?  
Kagome empujó el banquito para darse la vuelta. Apretaba los dedos contra los brazos a medida que la mujer apretaba más y más los cordones de los zapatos.  
Kaede se puso de pie.  
—No voy a permitir que te dejes el haggis esta mañana. Si no te lo comes, no tomarás nada más que té hasta que aprendas qué es lo que más te conviene. Vete allí ahora mismo, y ponte a rezar para que el Creador te guíe y te ayude.  
Kaede salió de la habitación sin comprobar si Kagome la obedecía… como si Kikyo no fuese otra cosa que un perro amaestrado, pensó Kagome llena de resentimiento.  
Kagome hizo buen uso de la marcha de Kaede y utilizó el orinal, peligrosamente lleno y oculto detrás del biombo japonés. Al lado de la bañera había un camisón empapado. Se le había mojado al tropezarse por la noche, pues no tenía lámpara, ni nada parecido con lo que guiarse. Después de aliviarse, se aflojó los cordones.  
Después extrajo del cajón superior una toalla de aseo y la pastilla de jabón que había visto el día anterior. Se frotó los dientes y tomó agua directamente de la pesada jarra llena de agua. Acto seguido escupió aquella agua jabonosa en el cuenco que hacía juego con dicha jarra.  
Una vez satisfechas las necesidades básicas, Kagome continuó con la exploración que había iniciado el día anterior y que se había visto interrumpida por la presencia opresiva de Kaede durante el resto de aquel día. La mesa que sostenía el candelabro tenía un cajoncillo vacío. Pasó la mano por el interior de la chimenea, que parecía, como el candelabro, que no había sido utilizada nunca. Estaba bastante segura de  
aquella afirmación, dada su experiencia anterior. No había ningún ladrillo suelto, ni escondrijos secretos.  
Kagome, que había logrado eliminar los virus y los gusanos de empresas reputadísimas, no pensaba permitir que una muchacha que podría ser su hija la dejara en evidencia.  
Volvió a mirar el escritorio sobre el que descansaba la enorme Biblia. ¿Qué mejor lugar para guardar documentos secretos que entre los papeles que contenían las transcripciones de la Biblia?  
—¿No te dije que tenías que ponerte a rezar cuando yo me fuera? —Kaede dejó bruscamente la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa de ébano que parecía ser el lugar en el que Kikyo solía comer—. Ayer no le prestaste atención a la Biblia, así que ahora no intentes adelantar el trabajo que no hiciste ayer. Haz el favor de venir aquí ahora mismo y sentarte.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Volvió a dejar el montón de papeles dentro del cajón antes de levantarse y caminar renqueante por la habitación. Se sentó en la silla de bambú que le había señalado Kaede, quien le mostró con un ademán  
malicioso lo que había en la bandeja.  
Una taza brillaba con esplendor solitario. La porcelana, de delicados colores rojos y verdes, contenía un líquido de color marrón acuoso. De ella no salía ningún vapor.  
Kagome recordó con nostalgia el humeante café de su sueño. El lugar en el que debía estar aquel líquido era el orinal, y no aquella taza de porcelana.  
Alzó la vista, y su mirada se encontró con la de Kaede. En las profundidades de sus ojos brillaban destellos malignos.  
Levantó la taza y se la llevó a los labios. La olisqueó delicadamente. Era té, todavía más flojo que el del día anterior, aunque pareciese imposible; pero nada peor, pensó agradecida.  
Las dos doncellas aparecieron mientras Kagome le daba sorbos a aquel té.  
Después de dudar un instante, la doncella niña se dirigió al biombo japonés.  
Reapareció con el orinal entre los brazos y el camisón furtivamente oculto bajo el recipiente.  
Mientras la doncella adolescente hacía la cama, la anciana continuaba con su discurso malicioso. La pequeña doncella reapareció con agua fresca y vació el cuenco con diligencia. Una vez las doncellas se hubieron ido, Kaede volvió a sermonear a Kagome con energías renovadas.  
—Por tus pecados te pondrás a rezar conmigo, muchacha. Y no pienso aguantar que estés de morros más tiempo, ¿me entiendes? Levántate ahora mismo y arrodíllate ante el Creador. No voy a permitir que seas tan perezosa. —Y, al ver que Kagome no hacía inmediatamente lo que le pedía, añadió—: ¡Que te levantes, te he dicho! ¡Ahora mismo!  
Kagome le tenia reservada a la mujer una respuesta en forma de insulto. Lo único que detuvo aquella palabra que Kagome tenía en la boca, a punto de salir, fue que se mordió los labios; aquellos labios ya de por sí hinchados. Mientras gritaba para sus adentros aquella palabra, se preguntaba si aquella palabra sería ya conocida y utilizada en aquella época, o bien sería un producto del siglo XX, como las hamburguesas y el virus del sida.  
Kaede cruzó la habitación con malas intenciones.  
—Te vas a levantar ahora mismo, y te vas a poner a rezarle al Creador. Vas a pedirle que te perdone, y lo vas a hacer ahora mismo. ¡Vamos!  
Kagome se irguió, a pesar de que fuese materialmente imposible hacerlo a causa de aquel corsé que la estaba matando. Ladeó la cabeza y le aguantó la mirada a la anciana, desafiante.  
Kaede se inclinó hacia la bandeja de plata. Alzó una de sus nudosas manos,abrió la palma y cogió impulso deliberadamente.

Kagome le agarró la mano justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar en su mejilla.  
La bofetada había estado tan cerca de su rostro que había notado la oleada de aire previa. Aquella piel marchita estaba caliente. Le aguantó la mano en el aire, en aquella posición, al lado de su mejilla. La mano y los dedos eran más menudos que los de Kagome y la piel estaba seca y llena de callosidades.  
La tensión se notaba en el aire, mientras las dos luchaban por mantener su poder: Kaede quería liberarse, recuperar su dominio y, tal vez, considerando la incómoda postura en la que se encontraba, deseara recuperar la estabilidad. Kagome quería minar el poder de aquella mujer y que sufriera en aquella posición tan incómoda.  
Los músculos de Kikyo se resentían y protestaban. Kaede era muchísimo más fuerte que la joven, a pesar de la extraña posición en la que se encontraba; sin embargo, la voluntad de Kagome y sus treinta y nueve años prevaleció sobre la debilidad del cuerpo de Kikyo. El sudor le bañaba la frente y la parte interior de los brazos y le resbalaba por debajo del corsé. Parecía como sí un ejército de hormigas que picasen se le hubiera metido por debajo de la ropa. Sentía pinchazos en los músculos.  
La mirada decidida y autoritaria antes presente en los ojos de Kaede se había llenado de confusión y, finalmente, de derrota. Kagome le soltó la mano con precaución.  
La mujer se inclinó hacia atrás después de tropezar con la falda de su propio vestido y después hacia delante, golpeándose con la mesa de ébano mientras caía. La bandeja de plata y la taza de porcelana vacía se cayeron al suelo; la primera emitió un sonido amortiguado, y la segunda, un silencioso balanceo.  
Kaede se puso de pie inmediatamente y se marchó.  
—¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho! ¡Te acordarás de esto! —La puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de la anciana mujer. El sonido de una llave resonó en la cerradura.  
»¡Y no te vayas a pensar que ese inglés del demonio va a sacarte de ésta! —La voz tiránica de Kaede seguía oyéndose detrás de la seguridad que le ofrecía la puerta, ya cerrada a cal y canto—. ¡Ya te he dicho que se ha ido dos semanas o más! ¡Hasta que cambies ese comportamiento endemoniado no pienso traerte nada de comer, Kikyo Miko! ¡Ni de beber!  
Kagome se quedó mirando la bandeja y la taza que yacían en el suelo.  
¿La había llamado Kikyo Miko, o acaso había entendido mal lo que le había dicho la vieja?  
Debajo de la taza había algo. Kagome la recogió y leyó lo que ponía en la base.  
Había una palabra impresa en la porcelana._ Spode._  
Fuera, un rayo de luz se abría paso entre las nubes pardas. Aquella luz traspasó las cortinas amarillas de la habitación. También la bandeja de plata reflejó aquella luz, cuyo reflejo bailaba en el techo de la estancia.  
Kagome agarró la taza con las manos. Notaba un frío temblor en la boca del estómago.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Había utilizado su fuerza física con una anciana, una mujer que seguramente le doblaba la edad. Era la primera vez que Kagome se enfrentaba a alguien por la fuerza, y la violencia le disgustaba tanto como la propia cobardía.  
En el intervalo de una hora o dos que las criadas habían empleado en vestirla y en arreglar la habitación, había pasado de estar desesperada a rabiosa; de ser víctima a ser vencedora; de ser señora a ser prisionera. Si no regresaba pronto a su época, iba a volverse loca. Como un cencerro. Sería una buena candidata para el manicomio.  
Y, por si aquello no fuera suficiente, se estaba muriendo de hambre.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kagome se sentó delante de las puertas acristaladas, decidida a continuar con la transcripción de las Escrituras y siguiendo el progreso de la pluma sobre el papel.  
Falsificar algo no era tan emocionante como ella esperaba; como tampoco lo era el ser una dama del siglo XIX. La letra de Kikyo no tenía ritmo ni gracia alguna. La inclinación hacia la izquierda era prácticamente imposible de imitar, a menos que se rompiera la muñeca. Kagome había intentado imitar aquellos trazos hasta que le empezaron a salir ampollas en el dedo corazón y el índice de la mano… de Kikyo.  
Para empeorar todavía más las cosas, la plumilla de acero goteaba, la tinta salía a borbotones y se secaba a cada instante.  
El cálido sol traspasaba las puertas de cristal. Una agradable brisa fresca jugaba con los cabellos desordenados que le caían a Kagome sobre los ojos. Ella se los volvía a colocar en su lugar mientras casi deseaba podérselos clavar con horquillas en el cuero cabelludo.  
Fuera, los árboles de hojas nuevas despuntaban hacia arriba más allá del balcón de hierro forjado. El cielo tenía ese color azul que sólo se ve en las postales.  
El sol brillaba tanto que cerró los ojos. A su estómago —o el de Kikyo, aunque aquel detalle no importase demasiado, porque el efecto era el mismo— le dio un retortijón. El siguiente movimiento de tripas vino acompañado de un gruñido seco y violento. Kagome nunca había estado tan hambrienta, ni siquiera cuando se había puesto a dieta. Por no hablar de la sed que tenía. Como no había podido soportar más el constante picor que sentía, había desperdiciado de la manera más tonta el agua de la jarra para secarse el sudor ocasionado por el episodio anterior.  
¿Acaso Kaede pensaba dejarla allí hasta que se muriera?  
Las costuras de las braguitas se le abrían, Kagome se retorcía. Las borlas y los volantes que decoraban la falda amarilla (otro misterio por resolver, a menos que pudiera comunicarse de algún modo con alguien) le molestaban y le pinchaban los  
muslos y el trasero.  
Cogió una página en blanco del montón y la colocó encima de la transcripción de la Biblia. Cada línea, cada punto de la letra de Kikyo se podía ver a través del papel. O falsificaba aquella letra, pensaba con desánimo, o moriría en el intento.  
Si Kaede no la mataba antes.  
Su cuerpo, enmarcado por las puertas acristaladas, parecía un reloj de sol.  
Kagome estuvo practicando hasta que su sombra se proyectó en la mitad de la alfombra persa. Se reclinó, suspirando, en la silla de bambú.  
Parecía que una bandada de palomas hubiera estado paseándose por encima de las hojas en las que había estado escribiendo. Exactamente lo mismo sucedía en las hojas que contenían las transcripciones que Kikyo había realizado.

Se escuchó un ruido en medio del silencio reinante.

La imagen de Kaede entrando en la habitación a hurtadillas con el propósito de estrangularla cobró fuerza en su imaginación. Con la boca seca, Kagome se puso de pie.  
—¿Señora?  
Kagome giró sobre sí misma. «Maldita sea». Se agarró al respaldo de una silla para no caerse al suelo.  
Había una doncella delante de la puerta principal. Kagome respiró aliviada al reconocer a la muchacha adolescente que había estado arreglando la habitación.  
—¡Señora! —Las oscuras cejas de la doncella prácticamente alcanzaron el borde del gorro blanco que llevaba. La muchacha examinó a Kagome desde la punta del desordenado y suelto cabello hasta el borde de la falda amarilla que llevaba puesta.  
Kagome, un tanto avergonzada, se colocó bien la chaquetilla que iba a juego con la falda. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en correrse la voz de que la «pobre corderita» se había vestido de modo inapropiado y había desobedecido a Kaede. La verdad era que no había tenido mucho donde elegir. La noche anterior le había costado una barbaridad quitarse el vestido gris.  
—¡Ay, señora! Tenía miedo… Pero, lleva un vestido… Bueno… Yo le he traído algo de comer. —Y prosiguió, alterada—: ¿Le parece bien, señora?  
Los labios de Kagome se curvaron y sonrieron. «¡Que si me parece bien, dice!».  
¡No había probado bocado en más de veinticuatro horas, y la criada le preguntaba si le parecía bien que le llevara algo de comer!  
El leve aroma a carne asada llegó hasta las puertas acristaladas. El estómago de Kagome emitió un rugido de aprobación.  
La criada dejó escapar una risita, pero de inmediato mudó su expresión. Parecía que alguien acabara de darle una patada en las costillas. Se tapó la boca con una mano, y la bandeja se inclinó. Un sonido de cubiertos y de platos resonó en la habitación.  
La criada equilibró de inmediato la bandeja.  
—Perdóneme, señora. Lo siento muchísimo.  
Se dirigió al escritorio de ébano situado en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Los cubiertos y los platos resonaban cada vez que la doncella daba un paso. Kagome cojeó lo más rápido que pudo alrededor de la cama arrastrando consigo la pesada falda. El  
cabello se balanceaba a cada paso a la altura de los hombros. Seda y grasa. Una combinación resbaladiza.  
La criada apartó con el codo la Biblia para poder colocar la bandeja en el escritorio. Descubrió la bandeja haciendo un ademán.  
—Aquí la tiene, señora.  
A Kagome se le hacía la boca agua. La bandeja tenía más comida que la suma de todo lo que había tomado en los tres días que llevaba allí. La tetera estaba caliente y humeante.  
La criada colocó el cubre platos sobre la Biblia y le dedicó una reverencia.  
—Si da el visto bueno, señora, me retiro para continuar con mis obligaciones; siempre que le parezca bien, señora. Volveré a recoger la bandeja más tarde para evitar que usted…, que yo me meta en un lío. —La doncella hizo otra reverencia—: Señora.

Kagome apartó los ojos de aquella bandeja haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.  
Notó un subidón de adrenalina.  
Respiró hondo y tocó con suavidad el brazo de la muchacha.  
—¡Señora! —dijo la doncella, sobresaltada.  
Kagome apartó la mano. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. A aquel paso iba a morirse antes de llegar al manicomio. De un ataque al corazón.  
La doncella se arrodilló.  
—¡Señora, ha perdido usted un botón! —Alzó el objeto para que Kagome pudiera inspeccionarlo—. ¡Mire! —Empezó a gatear por el suelo—. ¡Y aquí hay otro! ¡Y otro más!  
Kagome siguió con la vista los botones que la muchacha le iba señalando. Le dolían un poco los hombros, pero sonreía de satisfacción. Sin duda, Kaede había querido dejarla allí, muerta de hambre y padeciendo día y noche las incomodidades de aquel corsé infernal y del vestido de luna. No había necesitado ningún organigrama para averiguar cómo se desabrochaban los botoncitos que tenía el vestido en la parte de atrás. Sólo había tenido que aplicar una ley de la física. Había presionado la espalda arriba y «bajo contra el marco de la puerta hasta que los  
botones habían salido volando por los aires, uno a uno, como si fueran balines.  
La doncella se puso de pie. Kagome la agarró del brazo con determinación.  
Unos ojos sorprendidos la miraron.

Kagome bajó la vista un segundo, distraída. La doncella era unos centímetros más baja que ella. Kagome tenía que bajar la vista para hablar con Kaede, pero era lo que uno dolía hacer cuando hablaba con una persona anciana. Sin embargo, aquella muchacha tenía casi la misma edad que Kikyo. ¿Quería aquello decir que Kaede y la muchacha eran muy bajas o que, por lo contrario, Kikyo era muy alta?

—¿Señora? ¿Desea algo más?  
Kagome sonrió con sorna. Pues claro que deseaba algo más. Deseaba muchísimas cosas. Quería saber por qué estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Kikyo, y qué diantre le había pasado al suyo. También quería saber por qué Kikyo, una dama con posibles, recibía peor trato que el de un esclavo y era prisionera de una vieja bruja loca que tenía unas criadas que entraban en su habitación a escondidas para servirla.  
Sobre todo, lo que más deseaba Kagome era regresar a su vida normal; una vida tranquila en la que lo más emocionante que podía pasarle era quedarse atrapada en un atasco con el coche.  
El uniforme blanco y negro de la muchacha contrastaba vivamente con la falda amarilla de seda que se arremolinaba a los pies de Kagome. Se preguntaba qué diría la chica si le preguntaba en qué año estaban, o si ella, su señora, hablaba con acento inglés o escocés. En vez de abrir la boca decidió hacerle un gesto a la muchacha para que la siguiera hasta las puertas acristaladas.  
Mojó la plumilla en el recipiente de la tinta que había en el escritorio de ébano y se puso a escribir con aquella extraña inclinación hacia la izquierda que se había pasado todo el día anterior perfeccionando.

La muchacha se quedó mirando la nota, inexpresiva.  
Kagome volvió a mojar la plumilla a tientas y escribió lo siguiente con aquellos esbeltos dedos, respetando la inclinación hacia la izquierda y marcando los agudos trazos:

_¿Sabes leer?_

La muchacha se metió los botones en el bolsillo antes de aceptar la nota de papel. Entornó los ojos de una manera que Kagome no sabía si significaba que era corta de vista o estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar por aquella señora fraudulenta que tenía.  
—Sí —dijo finalmente la doncella—. Sé leer, pero no demasiado, señora; sólo lo que la cocinera me enseñó en sus ratos libres. Perdone mi indiscreción, señora, pero ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿Por qué me escribe usted una nota si estoy aquí, a su lado? No lo entiendo, señora, perdone.  
Kagome respiró con dificultad. Se llevó la mano al cuello para disimular un grito de impotencia con una leve tos. Aquella era la doncella que se había enfrentado a Kaede en dos ocasiones y se había ganado el respeto de Kagome. Pero ¿por qué nadie respetaba a Kikyo?  
El rostro de la criada se llenó de comprensión.  
—¡Pero señora! ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! —Se ruborizó—. Lo que quiero decir es que la cocinera prepara un tónico excelente para la garganta. Uno de los sirvientes tenía la garganta muy mal, tanto que estuvo una semana entera sin poder hablar, pero se tomó el reconstituyente que prepara la cocinera y arrancó a hablar como una cotorra de inmediato, se lo aseguro, señora.  
La ira de Kagome se esfumó. Se quedó boquiabierta ante la coartada que la doncella acababa de ofrecerle sin darse cuenta. El dilema del acento de Kikyo quedó en un segundo plano. Ya no importaba que fuera inglesa o escocesa. Ella, Kagome, no tendría que abrir la boca. Cuando llegase el momento de hablar, ya estaría de regreso en el siglo XX.  
Kagome vio que tenía posibilidades de salirse con la suya. Pensando en el baño que Kaede no le había permitido tomarse, le cogió a la doncella el pedazo de papel que tenía en las manos.

_Sí, me duele muchísimo la garganta. Me gustaría darme un baño._  
_¿Entiendes bien lo que he escrito?_

La arrugada frente de la doncella reflejaba la concentración de la muchacha. De repente se le iluminó la cara.  
—¡Un baño! ¿Es eso lo que desea, señora?  
Kagome compartió la alegría de la muchacha. Asintió con la cabeza una y otra vez. La doncella casi se puso a dar saltitos de alegría y Kagome tuvo que reprimirse para no hacer lo mismo. Después de tres días de silencio, el poder comunicarse con alguien, aunque fuese mediante lápiz y papel, la llenó de felicidad.

De repente, la doncella se encogió de hombros.  
—Pero señora… Si toma usted un baño, se pondrá peor de la garganta…  
Kagome frunció el ceño. Toda la irritación que había sentido anteriormente empezaba a regresar.  
La cara de la doncella volvió a iluminarse.  
—Pero el señor Miroku dijo que el señor le había ordenado que usted tomara un baño, ¿sabe? En tal caso, el señor se enfadaría conmigo si no se hiciera lo que ordenó. Voy corriendo a por el agua caliente, señora. La cocinera siempre tiene. Ya verá como ahora mismo se la traigo.  
El entusiasmo de la doncella no cesó hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Una vez allí, se volvió hacia Kagome con una expresión grave. Parecía que su gorro blanco había perdido un poco de firmeza. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del delantal, y de allí extrajo una enorme llave maestra.  
—Señora… ¿Y qué sucederá si ella descubre que usted ha tomado un baño? Tengo que cerrar la puerta con llave, porque, si no lo hago, ella…  
Kagome miró con avaricia aquella pieza de metal. Adelantó el brazo y empezó a cojear hacia la doncella, apenas sin darse cuenta del extraño modo de andar que aquella pierna izquierda le causaba.  
—Pero, señora, sí yo no…  
La boca de Kagome se volvió rígida. Adelantó más el brazo y extendió la mano, pidiéndole aquella llave en silencio. Ella, que nunca le había pedido nada a nadie en toda su vida. Se preguntó con tristeza qué sería capaz de hacer si la doncella no le daba aquella pieza de metal por las buenas… ¿Llegaría a enfrentarse a ella?  
Pasaron algunos segundos interminables. La doncella, reticente, acabó colocando la llave en la mano de Kagome. Los largos dedos de pianista se cerraron alrededor de la pieza de metal. Sintió una combinación explosiva de triunfo y de alivio. Kagome le dio las gracias a la muchacha con una gran sonrisa; seguramente, debió de enseñarle los veintiocho dientes que tenía. (Los había contado la noche anterior mientras intentaba dormirse.)  
Cuando la criada se hubo marchado, Kagome se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, pasándose la llave de una mano a otra. También la suerte había cambiado de mano y ella tenía el control en aquel momento.  
Ya no había marcha atrás. Su mutismo y el enfrentamiento anterior con Kaede podían justificarse como actos de rebeldía juvenil. Pero aquella llave le daba independencia y el derecho a ir a donde ella quisiera. A elegir.  
Kagome puso la llave en la cerradura.  
La «niñita» de Kaede acababa de proclamar su mayoría de edad. Y a Kagome no le daba la impresión de que Kaede fuera de aquellas personas que le permitiera a un pájaro volar libre.

Kagome se comió tranquilamente la carne asada y todo lo que le había llevado la doncella. Aquello no podía ser bueno, se decía mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en la silla y se llevaba la servilleta a los labios. Había devorado aquellos platos, se lo había  
acabado todo. Había engullido con placer los alimentos, y en aquel momento miraba con la misma alegría el vapor que se elevaba por encima del biombo japonés.  
—¿Señora? —La doncella había tenido que hacer cuatro viajes; tres con dos cubos de agua hirviendo y uno con lo que a Kagome le pareció que era agua fría, porque no humeaba, para poder llenar la bañera que descansaba detrás del biombo japonés. La pobre muchacha estaba reventada. Kagome se sintió un poco culpable, pero apartó aquel sentimiento de inmediato.  
»Señora, necesitará usted una criada. Si lo desea…  
Kagome hizo que no con un gesto y una sonrisa. Y casi se puso a bailar de  
contento cuando la doncella desapareció detrás de la puerta, ya cerrada con llave.  
¡Comida, un baño e intimidad! Kagome se sentía renacer después de haber estado en el infierno.  
Le echó un vistazo a la habitación. El papel de la pared era de seda verde; los muebles, de inspiración japonesa, y los detalles, de color amarillo.  
Bueno, tal vez siguiera en el infierno. Seguro que el cielo no era tan hermosamente decadente como aquella habitación.  
Kagome volvió a comprobar que la llave estuviera correctamente colocada en la cerradura. Como ella también se sentía decadente, se puso a buscar en la cómoda la barra de jabón perfumado que había encontrado el primer día. Asimismo, cogió del cajón una toalla de aseo y otra de baño.  
Se quitó las capas superiores de ropa y las dejó encima del biombo japonés.  
Dejó los cajones abiertos. Se quitó las medias y, sonriendo, las colocó al lado de los zapatos. Se preguntó qué le respondería la doncella si le pedía una cuchilla. Pero le daba en la nariz que lo de las cuchillas no se estilaba demasiado por aquel entonces.  
Cogió las toallas y el jabón y se dirigió detrás del biombo con un escalofrío. El ambiente era cálido y había mucho vapor. Colocó la toalla lejos de la bañera, al lado de la pared y tan lejos como pudo del orinal. Se metió por fin en la bañera.  
El vapor se le enredaba en la piel. Sus caderas quedaban a mucha distancia de las agarraderas de la bañera. Seguro que allí cabía otra persona.  
Sonrió al recordar una antigua fantasía suya.  
O un par.  
Los dedos ampollados le dolían por la acción del agua. Kagome cogió la pequeña toalla de aseo con la mano derecha y se la llevó al pecho, dejando que el agua caliente le recorriera la piel. El anillo de oro brillaba y parecía que tuviera pulso propio. Se acordó del brote de muérdago que había encontrado en el cajón de Kikyo, recuerdo de unas Navidades pasadas. ¿Acaso la pobre muchacha había recibido su primer beso bajo aquella hoja? ¿O bien tenía unas fantasías secretas que Kaede había sido incapaz de destruir?  
Kagome sacó la pierna izquierda del agua. Las cicatrices parecían ser muy antiguas, y los pliegues tenían un color blancuzco y estaban hundidos. Se acordó de una película en la que el héroe, un niño pequeño, se había roto la pierna, y el doctor, borracho, se la había curado mal, de modo que el hueso no había crecido a la misma velocidad que la pierna sana. ¿Habría padecido Kikyo una situación similar? Por supuesto, en la película las cosas se acababan arreglando, y todo tenía un final feliz; la pierna se acababa curando milagrosamente gracias a una operación milagrosa.

Pero aquello sólo sucedía en las películas, y eso era… Bueno, ciertamente no era una película. Y tampoco estaba en el siglo XX.

Movió la pierna que tenía las cicatrices arriba y abajo. Kaede había dicho que no iba a permitir que el diablo se la llevara, como ya había hecho con su pierna. ¿Habría estado la vieja con Kikyo en el momento del accidente?  
Los labios de Kagome se tornaron rígidos por la ira al imaginarse a la pobre muchacha herida al cuidado de aquella bruja. ¿Habría llamado a un médico para que examinara la pierna de la joven? ¿O acaso habría dejado que la pierna se malograse esperando que se curara por intervención divina?  
Gracias a Dios, Kagome vivía en el siglo XX, y el pensamiento racional mandaba sobre cualquier superchería.  
Bajó la pierna y se sumergió más en el agua. Los cabellos bailaban alrededor de la espalda y de los hombros, como si fueran algas marinas. Aquella curiosa sensación era casi erótica.  
Sin embargo, el agua caliente no iba a durar eternamente. No podía girar el grifo del agua caliente para mantener aquella sensación agradable, como hubiera podido hacer en el siglo XX.  
Kagome sumergió la cabeza en el agua y la volvió a sacar a la superficie. Se enjabonó los cabellos con la barra perfumada y repitió el proceso dos veces más, abarcando cada vez zonas distintas del cabello a medida que la grasa y la suciedad desaparecían. Después se frotó vigorosamente el cuerpo con la toalla de aseo. Se aplicó el jabón con más suavidad bajo el agua.  
Cuando hubo acabado, se puso de pie y cogió la otra toalla. El aire parecía todavía más helado después de haber tomado aquel baño caliente. Puso el pie derecho sobre el extremo de la bañera y se lo secó. Después lo apoyó en el suelo.  
Hizo lo mismo con el otro pie y con la pierna. Se preguntó, distraída, cómo iba a vaciarse aquella bañera. Sonrió al imaginarse a la jovencísima criada tirando el agua por el balcón.  
Kagome visualizó de repente el baño principal de la casa que compartía con Kouga. La bañera blanca tenía una mampara de cristal con puertas correderas. El retrete que había al lado de la bañera tenía un asiento acolchado. El tocador del baño  
era doble. Detrás del dispensador de papel higiénico habían hecho poner un ventilador de aire caliente.  
¿Estaría Kikyo en el cuerpo de Kagome, en el siglo XX? ¿Estaría en aquel preciso momento disfrutando de la bañera, observando el papel higiénico y beneficiándose de la calidez de la calefacción?  
Kagome se quedó helada. Apretaba con fuerza la toalla que tenía en las manos. Si, en efecto, Kikyo estaba en el cuerpo de Kagome, entonces ambas deberían cooperar para poder regresar al lugar del que venían. Si Kikyo pudiera elegir entre las comodidades del siglo XX y las carencias del siglo XIX… ¿qué decisión tomaría?

Si pudiera elegir entre Kouga o Kaede…  
—Déjame entrar ya, Kikyo, o no me hago responsable de lo que pase. ¿Me oyes?  
Kagome se sobresaltó. Los gritos de la vieja bruja iban acompañados de unos golpes enérgicos en la puerta.  
—Ya sé lo que estás haciendo ahí dentro y no pienso permitirlo. Haz el favor de abrir la puerta ahora mismo y dejarme entrar, o se lo diré al reverendo. ¡Te aseguro que lo haré!  
Kagome movió los músculos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Si Kaede hubiera podido entrar, no estaría desgañitándose detrás de la puerta. Había sido muy lista al dejar la llave puesta en la cerradura para evitar que alguien pudiera insertar la suya desde el otro lado. Era sorprendente lo que se podía aprender de las películas.  
Recordaba haber visto aquel truquito en una película infantil… A decir verdad, era la misma en la que aparecía aquel niño cojo que le había venido a la cabeza antes.  
Nunca pensó que fuera a darle las gracias a Kouga por aquellos gustos tan infantiles que tenía.  
—¡Déjame entrar! ¿Me oyes? ¡Abre ya la maldita puerta o te arrepentirás, Kikyo Miko!  
Kagome pensó que la puerta iba a empezar a moverse con los puñetazos frenéticos que empezaba a propinarle la anciana. Se mordió los labios para que de ellos no escapara un grito. Las piernas habían empezado a temblarle. Y el estómago también. Odiaba tener miedo. ¿Por qué no desaparecería para siempre aquella vieja del demonio?  
Se hizo un silencio. Kagome se secó el pelo. Relucía como las hojas perennes de un ciruelo. Se pasó la toalla por debajo del cabello y se secó la espalda con rapidez.  
—Te lo advierto, Kikyo Miko. No voy a permitir que te conviertas en el diablo. Ya sabes lo que te conviene. ¡Abre la puerta como una niña obediente! ¡Abre la puerta, perra pecadora!  
Kaede lo había vuelto a decir. Kikyo Miko, Kagome retuvo en el cerebro aquella información mientras se secaba con la toalla el resto del cuerpo. Respiró hondo y dejó atrás la protección que le ofrecía el biombo japonés.  
La toalla se le cayó al suelo.  
Y gritó.  
—Estás encantadora, querida. Deberías sorprender así a tu esposo más a menudo.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Al estar lejos de Kikyo, la rabia que había sentido Inuyasha desapareció.  
Había hecho el ridículo, había estado jugando a ser el enamorado enfermo de amor un año entero con una mujer a quien, como a la mayoría de las de su condición, le importaban un pimiento las pasiones que pudiera sentir un hombre. Y aquello se había acabado. Aunque lo cierto era que necesitaba un heredero. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y no iba a permitir que ella siguiera privándolo de lo que le pertenecía por derecho.  
Así que Inuyasha había pasado menos tiempo inspeccionando sus propiedades y había decidido regresar junto a la causante de todos sus males. La tierra se beneficiaría de aquella decisión. Que las semillas se multipliquen y crezcan. Por lo menos tendría algo en lo que emplear el tiempo, y no en dejar que aquella situación lo torturara noche y día como un ave carroñera.  
Sin embargo, a Inuyasha le intrigaba lo que le había dicho su criado sólo unos segundos después de que pudiera quitarse el polvo del camino que llevaba en la ropa. Al parecer, Kaede había encerrado a Kikyo en su habitación, sin comida ni bebida, durante un día entero. Kikyo estaba mal de la garganta y no podía hablar.  
Además, le dijo que nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa; se había vestido con el conjunto amarillo de seda y llevaba el cabello suelto y rizado. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que hubiese pedido la llave de su habitación y que hubiera querido darse un baño.  
Sí, aquello le parecía de lo más interesante. No podía decir palabra, y sin embargo había sido capaz de pedir.  
—Tonterías, Miroku. —Inuyasha se miró en el espejo de encima de la chimenea para  
ver la mella que había hecho el viaje en él—. La doncella te ha contado un cuento chino. No deberías animar a los sirvientes a que cuchicheen sobre lo que hace o deja de hacer la señora.  
—Pero, señor, yo no he hecho nada de eso. Los cuchicheos los dejo para los sirvientes de menor rango. Además, ¿cómo voy a evitar oír lo que oigo si usted se marcha unos días y me deja aquí, en vez de llevarme con usted, sin nada que hacer?  
La imagen de Miroku apareció en el espejo, detrás de la de Inuyasha, Parecía molesto.  
—Y no son cuchicheos. Esta mañana, yo mismo he visto cómo Kaede enviaba a la habitación a la criada, Sango, y le he oído decir a esta última que la señora se había comunicado con ella por escrito.  
Inuyasha giró con suavidad el poco coñac que le quedaba en el vaso. Sonreía mientras escuchaba y valoraba las reflexiones de su sirviente.

—¿Y se puede saber cuándo ha aprendido a leer esa tal doncella llamada Sango? —preguntó Inuyasha, plenamente consciente de quién era aquella criada de ojos marrones—. ¿Ha sido después de realizar sus tareas, o después de pasar un rato agradable a tu lado?  
El rostro delgado y afilado de su ayudante se ruborizó. A Inuyasha no dejaba de sorprenderlo el hecho de que Miroku siguiera poniéndose rojo después de haber estado a su servicio en la India.  
—No tengo tanta relación con los demás sirvientes, señor —dijo Miroku, un tanto airado—. La cocinera es quien les enseña a leer a las jóvenes criadas, para que dispongan de menos tiempo para socializar con los hombres.

—Algo digno de alabanza —comentó Charles con sequedad, para evitar decir una obviedad: que, en el caso de Sango, la cocinera no había tenido demasiado éxito.  
Volvió a fijarse en su imagen, proyectada en el espejo. Tenía la camisa blanca cubierta por una fina capa de polvo. Su cabello negro era tan anodino como el sentido del humor de Miroku—. Por cierto, sigo esperando ese baño.  
Miroku cogió el abrigo que había estado intentando limpiar con un cepillo los últimos quince minutos.  
—Ya le dije que la baronesa ha utilizado el agua caliente —añadió Miroku. Su actitud había dejado de ser altiva y se había vuelto un tanto quejumbrosa en un cerrar y abrir de ojos—. En cuanto el agua esté caliente, se la subirán de inmediato.  
El muchacho recogió del suelo el pañuelo de cuello del que Inuyasha se había despojado descuidadamente. Se agachó y desde aquella posición vislumbró el chaleco del señor, que había ido a parar debajo de la cama.  
—Señor, de verdad que lo mejor sería…  
—Déjame entrar ya, Kikyo, o no me hago responsable de lo que pase. ¿Me oyes?  
Aquel aullido rompió la serenidad de la tarde. A pesar de que había una pared de por medio, se oyó perfectamente. Las paredes temblaban por aquellos gritos.  
Inuyasha giró sobre sí mismo.  
—Por todos los santos, ¿se puede saber qué diablos es esa escandalera? —Ya sabía la respuesta antes de acabar la frase que acababa de pronunciar. No cabía la menor duda. Era la voz de Kaede. Pero nunca antes la había oído gritar de aquella manera. Tampoco la había visto actuar de aquella manera, a pesar de que seguía sin dudar de su capacidad.  
—Ya sé lo que estás haciendo ahí dentro y no pienso permitirlo. Haz el favor de abrir la puerta ahora mismo y dejarme entrar o se lo diré al reverendo. ¡Te aseguro que lo haré!  
Inuyasha miró a Miroku. Pero ¿era posible que…? De inmediato apartó de su mente aquella idea descabellada. Era imposible que la doncella de hielo empezara a deshelarse.  
Kaede subrayaba sus amenazas con puñetazos en la puerta.  
Inuyasha dejó su vaso de coñac en el mármol de una mesilla estilo Luis XVI. Bajo su calma aparente, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Se dirigió a una estilizada cómoda_ semainier_ y sacó una llave del cajón superior. En cuestión de segundos recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta que unía su habitación con la de Kikyo. La llave se deslizó suavemente y con facilidad en la cerradura, a pesar de haber sido utilizada solamente una vez en el transcurso de su matrimonio. Y, antes de aquello, llevaba dos décadas sin utilizarse. La madre de Inuyasha había fallecido cuando éste no era más que un niño, y su padre no se había vuelto a casar. Y, al igual que a su padre, a Inuyasha no le gustaba nada que los sirvientes fueran perezosos; por ello, todo lo que estaba bajo su cuidado se cuidaba con meticulosidad.

Inuyasha entró en el dormitorio de Kikyo con curiosidad pero lleno de cautela. Olía ligeramente a carne asada. La Biblia que normalmente reposaba en el centro del escritorio se hallaba a un lado del mismo y tenía un cubre platos encima.  
Al lado del libro sagrado estaba la bandeja de plata en la que se le servían las comidas a Kikyo; los platos que contenía estaban vacíos. Parecía que alguien los hubiera lamido hasta dejarlos relucientes. Más allá del escritorio, la puerta de entrada a la habitación temblaba bajo la fuerza de los puños de Kaede. Había una llave en la cerradura. Brillaba y bailaba levemente.  
—¡Déjame entrar! ¿Me oyes? ¡Abre ya la maldita puerta o te arrepentirás, Kikyo Miko!  
La voz de la vieja bruja se oía todavía más en la habitación de Kikyo que en la suya; sin embargo, no había ni rastro de su esposa.  
La manera de aporrear la puerta fue a más. Parecía que Kaede quisiera derribar la puerta por la fuerza bruta.  
Inuyasha cerró la puerta que comunicaba los dos dormitorios y se adentró aún más en la habitación de Kikyo.  
Las puertas acristaladas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas de par en par, y una leve brisa agitaba las cortinas amarillas. Era un viento fresco, pero no tan frío como el ambiente que solía tener la habitación. Kikyo y la vieja bruja escocesa tenían casi siempre la habitación helada como una cubitera. En aquel momento, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que tampoco solían dejar las puertas de cristal abiertas, por miedo a que algún demonio entrase por ellas.  
Inuyasha se dirigió a la cama con dosel, casi esperando escuchar algún grito de sorpresa o algo similar. Sonrió con ironía al imaginarse a su queridísima esposa agachada sobre el orinal, al otro lado de la cama. Pero no estaba allí. Tampoco estaba en el balcón, que la mujer que estaba a cargo de su esposa había calificado de frívolo y de «vicio propio de un inglés». De ahí que la esposa pensara lo mismo que la vieja.  
Lo que la una hacía, la otra lo copiaba.  
El martilleo en la puerta cesó de repente. Charles escuchó algo detrás de él, a su derecha. El ruido de una toalla al entrar en contacto con la piel. Se volvió hacia el biombo japonés y se quedó de piedra.  
Sobre el biombo negro lacado descansaba una falda amarilla. A su lado estaban también la chaquetilla amarilla a juego y una camisa blanca. El brillo de la seda era inconfundible. Frente al biombo había un par de braguitas de seda. Una de las piernas estaba arrugada y acababa en una cascada de lazos rosas y encajes. Al lado de la ropa interior descansaban unas zapatillas amarillas. Sobre ellas había unas medias de seda blanca —que todavía conservaban la forma de la pierna— acompañadas por unas ligas de lazo azul.

Inuyasha arqueaba las cejas más y más a medida que estudiaba aquella ropa que le había regalado a Kikyo para su ajuar de boda, y que Kaede y ella misma se habían encargado de hacer desaparecer. O, al menos, eso creía, porque nunca antes había visto a su esposa con aquella ropa puesta.  
Hasta entonces.  
El vapor inundaba el aire que quedaba por encima del biombo japonés.  
Inuyasha arqueó todavía más las cejas. La criadita de Miroku le había dicho la verdad. Su esposa había solicitado un baño. La misma mujer que no había querido bañarse durante todo el año que llevaban casados.  
Cada vez estaba más intrigado.  
Los gritos de Kaede rompieron una vez más el silencio.  
—Te lo advierto, Kikyo Miko. No voy a permitir que te conviertas en el diablo. Ya sabes lo que te conviene. ¡Abre la puerta como una niña obediente! ¡Abre la puerta, perra pecadora!  
Kikyo salió de detrás del biombo envuelta en una recia toalla blanca. El cabello desordenado le caía sobre los hombros, abundante y lustroso. Tenía la cara sonrojada por el vapor, y todavía húmeda. Ella lo vio de inmediato. La recia toalla de baño se deslizó hacia el suelo, y le ofreció a Inuyasha un panorama que creyó que jamás llegaría a ver sin pasar antes por una batalla tan feroz como aquellas en las que había combatido en la India: el trasero desnudo de Kikyo.  
Una visión para la que había merecido la pena esperar.  
Su cuerpo, a pesar de su delgadez, era blanco como la leche y estaba perfectamente proporcionado. Sus pechos eran redondos y consistentes; su cintura, de cisne, y las piernas eran esbeltas y largas. Los muslos estaban muy bien formados.  
Tanto que resultaban voluptuosos…  
No sin esfuerzo, apartó la vista de aquel panorama tan tentador. Nunca antes había visto las cicatrices que tenía Kikyo en la pierna izquierda. No le restaban el menor atractivo al atractivo desnudo; aunque tal vez él lo viese así debido a su experiencia militar, gracias a la que había aprendido a juzgar a un hombre no por sus heridas, sino por la presencia de ánimo con que las soportaba. Kikyo se había sobrepuesto al dolor y el sufrimiento. Podía ponerse de pie y caminar. Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver la extensión de las cicatrices y la marcada diferencia de longitud entre una pierna y la otra. Los pies de Kikyo eran elegantes y finos, a pesar de que el izquierdo estuviera ligeramente arqueado hacia fuera.  
Continuó observándola. El vello que Kikyo tenía entre las piernas era tan rizado y oscuro como sus cabellos. Entre aquellos rizos brilló una gota de agua. Bajo el vello se distinguían unos labios de color moca, tan húmedos y maduros como  
prometedores. Inuyasha estaba totalmente fascinado.  
Kikyo chilló.  
Los ojos de Inuyasha parpadearon, agradablemente sorprendidos. Se posaron de nuevo sobre aquel cuerpo, sobre aquellos senos firmes y rotundos. Sus pezones también eran del color de la moca, tal vez un poco más oscuros que los tentadores labios que aparecían debajo del rizado vello que tenía entre los muslos. Endurecidos por el frío, pedían a gritos que los pellizcase y se los llevase a la boca.

Su esposa tenía los pezones más eróticos que había visto en toda su vida.  
La miró a la cara, sorprendido y divertido al ver los labios de su esposa en forma de o, como si se hubiera quedado congelada aguantando la nota de una canción.  
—Estás encantadora, querida. Deberías sorprender así a tu esposo más a menudo.  
Inuyasha había peleado en muchas batallas, pero con seguridad podía afirmar que nunca había visto a ningún soldado moverse con la rapidez con la que Kikyo recogió del suelo la toalla para volver a taparse.  
Gritó de nuevo mientras se aferraba a la toalla, como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas. Tenía los oscuros ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Y aquello, sin duda, era algo positivo, porque Kikyo nunca había mostrado nada excepto una fría resignación; lo cual era, por otra parte, la respuesta que cabía esperar de una esposa, fría y resignada.  
Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos. Tal vez aquella mujer tan fría y reacia que tenía por esposa se había sentido tan liberada ante su partida que no había sido capaz de mantener su resolución. Seguramente se había alegrado al saber que su lascivo y exigente marido estaría lejos de ella durante dos semanas… Aquella alegría se le debió de acabar al verlo regresar antes de tiempo.  
—Quizá podríamos darnos la bienvenida un ratito más —dijo Inuyasha—. Darme un beso de bienvenida sería ahora lo correcto, ¿no te parece?  
La desesperación se asomó a sus ojos oscuros.  
Inuyasha dio un paso adelante.  
—Está ahí contigo, ¿eh? ¡Respóndeme, perra pecadora! ¡No pienso permitir que te comportes como una prostituta con ese inglés del demonio!  
Inuyasha movió nerviosamente los labios.  
—Esta mujer nunca dejará de sorprenderme. ¿Ha querido decir con eso que sí dejaría que te comportaras como una prostituta con un guerrero de un clan escocés?  
Por un instante, algo brilló en los ojos oscuros de la muchacha. ¿Se estaba riendo? Habría jurado que la risa se había asomado a los ojos de su esposa. Sin embargo, se había esfumado con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. De nuevo aparecían delante de él aquellos ojos inescrutables y sin emoción pertenecientes a un alma sin profundidad. Era la Kikyo de siempre.  
Lo bueno o lo malo, según se mirara, era que aquel encuentro había espoleado la curiosidad de Inuyasha, quien necesitaba como fuera una respuesta de su esposa. La que fuera.  
—¿Y bien, Kikyo? Estoy esperando. Dale a tu esposo un beso de bienvenida.  
—¡No pienso permitirlo! ¡Mi pobre corderita! ¡Déjela en paz, señor!  
Los ojos fríos y sin expresión de Kikyo no se apartaban de él. Todavía tenía la toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo, rígido como una tabla. Aquel asomo de emoción no había sido nada más que una mentira. Su esposa seguía siendo fría como el hielo.

—No tienes por qué hacer lo que te pide, Kikyo, corderita. Yo me ocuparé de que…  
—¡Cállate y vete de una vez, alcahueta! —gritó Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos carentes de emoción—. ¡Se acabó el juego! Kikyo es mía. No voy a seguir tolerando tus interferencias.  
El rostro de Kikyo no se inmutó. No mostraba alegría ni pesar, y se mostraba indiferente ante lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación.  
Inuyasha volvió a sentir el dolor que aquella situación le producía. Con el dolor regresó la rabia, que lo obligaba a devolver lo que él recibía.  
Con intereses.  
Debería haber seguido con sus planes, y haber pasado las dos semanas lejos de allí.  
Demasiado tarde. Había tardado un año en darse cuenta. No iba a permitir que ella siguiera rechazándolo. Era su esposa.  
Inuyasha dio otro paso hacia Kikyo.  
—Muy bien, señora. Si no hace usted los honores, ya los haré yo.  
—¡Reza, Kikyo, muchacha! ¡Ponte de rodillas y reza! ¡Dios te salvará!  
Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y dirigió su ira hacia la voz que provenía de detrás de la  
puerta.  
—¡Te he dicho que te calles y desaparezcas de aquí! ¡Di una palabra más y te mando bien lejos de aquí!  
—¡No puedes…!  
—¡Miroku! —Aquella palabra resonó con fuerza en el elevado techo de la habitación. Inuyasha se volvió hacia su esposa, que seguía igual de quieta y de rígida.  
Era la reina de las brujas. Nunca le había mostrado ningún afecto, ninguna emoción.  
Estaba atrapada en su propio mundo enfermizo.  
La puerta que conectaba la habitación de Inuyasha con la de Kikyo se abrió de inmediato. Miroku entró a toda prisa en la habitación. Kikyo volvió a dejar escapar otro grito, al que los dos hombres no prestaron ninguna atención. Miroku miraba a Inuyasha y mantenía una posición erguida y adecuada en la más inadecuada de las situaciones.  
—¿Señor?  
—Acompaña a Kaede a su habitación.  
—Pero…, señor…  
Inuyasha le dedicó a Miroku una mirada que hubiera hecho ponerse de rodillas al más pintado.  
—¡Solicita la ayuda de un lacayo si la necesitas, no me importa, pero llévate de aquí a esa mujer del demonio!  
—¡De acuerdo, señor!  
Miroku se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta que comunicaba las dos estancias y la cerró con cuidado. En cuestión de segundos, los gritos de protesta de una rabiosa Kaede y la voz inflexible y grave de Miroku inundaron la habitación. La voz de Kaede se volvía menos audible a medida que el ayudante de Inuyasha se la llevaba por la fuerza pasillo abajo. Finalmente, desapareció.

Ya en silencio, Inuyasha podía escuchar perfectamente el latir de su corazón, así como su ronca respiración. Sin embargo, su esposa seguía agarrada a la toalla con la mano derecha encima de la izquierda, como sí fuera una madona. No decía nada ni se movía.  
Inuyasha dio otro paso hacia su esposa y estrechó la distancia que había entre ellos. Un leve perfume a jengibre blanco flotaba en el aire. Comprobó con satisfacción a medida que se acercaba aún más que el rostro de su esposa parecía ser todavía más  
blanco al estar enmarcado por los rizos. Se mordía el voluptuoso y colorado labio inferior. El mismo labio que él había intentado morderle tres noches antes. Ella le había dado la espalda como si aquella fuese la mayor perversión que se hubiera cometido nunca al abrigo de la noche.  
—Volvamos a empezar, ¿te parece? —dijo él con suavidad, acercándose más a ella; tanto, que podía notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo desnudo y mojado por el baño. El perfume de jengibre blanco se mezclaba con su esencia natural. Estaban  
tan cerca que Inuyasha se veía reflejado en el negro iris de los ojos de la muchacha. El iris era una mera línea tan oscura como la noche—. Creo que es así como se comienza…  
Inuyasha adelantó el brazo y le arrancó la toalla de la mano.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kagome respiró hondo. No pudo evitar que se le escapara otro chillido. «Por Dios, pero si parezco un animalillo asustado —pensó en un momento de locura—. ¡Una mujer no chilla de esta manera!».

El hombre alto, de cabello negro y con cicatrices en el rostro que aseguraba ser su esposo se acercaba más y más. Estaban tan cerca que su nariz respiraba un aire impregnado de un olor nada desagradable a sudor y cuero. De su piel y de su ropa le llegaban oleadas de un perfume almizclado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver el pálido rostro de Kikyo reflejado en sus negras pupilas.  
Tanto, que podía sentir el suave tacto de su camisa contra sus senos.

Kagome bajó la vista. Tenía los pezones duros por el frío.  
Gritó de nuevo, se cubrió los pechos con las manos y dio un paso atrás. Todo a la vez.  
El hombre la siguió. Sus pasos eran tan silenciosos como los de ella pese a que llevaba unas botas altas llenas de polvo.  
Y ella iba descalza.

¿No se suponía que los hombres de otras épocas eran más bajitos?, se preguntaba Kagome mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a un estado de histeria. Si Kikyo, como ella sospechaba, era más alta que la media, entonces aquel hombre debía de medir unos dos metros o más.

La acechaba, amenazador, como si ella fuera…  
Kagome abrió más los ojos. Aquél era el hombre del sueño. El que había estado de pie junto a ella con un látigo.  
Sin aviso previo, le puso las manos callosas en las muñecas.  
Kagome intentó escabullirse, pero era demasiado tarde.

El hombre se quedó mirando las manos de Kikyo, como si no las hubiera visto hasta entonces.  
Kagome se preguntaba si el marido de Kikyo estaría tan chalado como su vieja criada escocesa.

Alzó el rostro y la miró. Kagome se quedó mirando aquellos ojos, los ojos más dorados y fríos que había visto nunca.  
Enseguida empezó un tira y afloja entre ellos. Él quería descubrir, y ella debía ocultar. Aquel hombre alto, de cabello negro y el rostro lleno de cicatrices la tenía cogida por las muñecas. Le bajó los brazos por la fuerza, y con tanta facilidad que parecían dos tubos de plástico flexible. Kagome dejó escapar una bocanada de aire; aquel poder físico la tenía hipnotizada. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo profundamente vulnerable que podía ser una mujer.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron lentamente hasta formar una sonrisa. Dejó de apretarle las muñecas y le puso una mano en una nalga. La otra se deslizó hasta sus hombros.

Un calor puro y sin adulterar envolvió a Kagome. Sentía el contacto de la piel con la piel, el de aquellas manos callosas que se deslizaban por su espalda y por sus nalgas. La ropa de aquel extraño le acariciaba los pezones, y el cuero de los pantalones de montar le rozaba los muslos. Tenía los píes encajados entre sus botas duras y polvorientas.

Kagome se quedó mirando el rostro que en aquel momento se le acercaba; tenía la piel muy morena y una cicatriz blanquecina que le recorría el espacio existente entre una mejilla y la comisura de los labios. Los ojos dorados brillaban, desafiantes.

Quería hacerle daño a Kikyo.  
Kagome se quedó sin respiración un instante antes de que el corazón empezara a latirle con fuerza.  
Quería hacerle daño a ella.

Las duras facciones se acercaron más. Sus labios cubrieron los de ella; estaban tan calientes que pensó que se iba a quemar viva. Algo húmedo y todavía más caliente se abría paso entre sus labios.  
Dios mío, pensaba ella, apretando los labios de modo instintivo. Estaba  
intentando darle un beso con lengua, algo que Kouga nunca había hecho. Y, sin duda, nunca haría.

Aquella insistencia hábil cesó. El alivio momentáneo se transformó en desesperación cuando empezó a succionarle el labio inferior. Notó el contacto de la húmeda piel. Los afilados dientes se clavaron en la suave piel de Kikyo; le estaba haciendo daño. Protestó sin quererlo ante aquel ataque:  
—No…, para…

Un calor abrasante le invadió la boca. El marido de Kikyo sabía a coñac y a sal; a hombre. Y aquel sabor le parecía tan extraño e invasor… La vida que había llevado en el siglo XX no la había preparado para enfrentarse a la cruda sexualidad de aquel momento. Tampoco los libros sobre sexo, ni sus fantasías. Y, ¿qué decir de sus diecisiete años de matrimonio con el fastidiosamente dulce y correcto Kouga?  
Aquella mano cada vez le apretaba más y más las nalgas. Kikyo tendría moratones en el trasero al día siguiente, pensó Kagome, que se quedó sin respiración al sentir el voluptuoso tacto de sus pantalones de montar contra su vello púbico.

Aquella protuberancia, suave y dura a la vez, se frotaba contra los labios de su sexo.  
Apartó la lengua un instante para volver a introducírsela por la fuerza. Adentro, afuera…  
Aquella sensación era profunda.  
Dura.  
Caliente.  
La llenaba.  
Como la fuerza de un hombre.  
Una descarga de electricidad le recorrió la boca, los senos y finalmente el espacio que tenía entre las piernas.

Kagome se quedó helada, aquella sensación tan intensa se había apoderado de ella. Nunca antes había soñado que se pudiera sentir aquella lujuria, aquella pasión.  
Y tan sólo con un beso. Era casi humillante; de nada servía el grado de civilización ganado a pulso por la historia ante aquel impulso animal, puro. Tras acabar de experimentar lo que secretamente había ansiado toda su vida, Kagome se había quedado en un estado de choque.

De repente, aquella sensación cálida cesó. La lengua y las manos se retiraron.  
Kagome abrió los ojos. Hasta aquel momento no se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado.  
Las pupilas de aquel hombre se habían dilatado tanto que le costaba ver el color dorado de sus ojos. Cuando ella lo miró, las pupilas se contrajeron. La comisura del labio se curvó en una media sonrisa, y se acercó a la cicatriz de la mejilla. El hombre dio un paso atrás.  
—Vístete para la cena. Cuando suene la campana, bajarás y te reunirás conmigo. Si vuelves a ponerte ese vestido gris apestoso, te aseguro que pienso arrancártelo delante de los criados. Y si no bajas para reunirte conmigo, vendré a buscarte y te llevaré por la fuerza para atarte a una silla y obligarte a cenar. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Aquella voz cavernosa y sonora pronunciaba las palabras con una entonación perfecta. En la universidad, Kagome había tenido como profesor emérito a alguien que hablaba exactamente de aquel modo. Era inglés, como él.  
Entrecerró los ojos dorados, sólo parcialmente visibles.  
—Me han informado personalmente de que estás mal de la garganta. Y a pesar de que me inclino a pensar que lo que tienes mal es el alma, voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda. Así que, por esta vez, voy a hacer caso omiso de tu reticencia. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a pasar por alto una actitud arisca y malhumorada. Si no puedes hablar, asentirás con la cabeza. Vuelvo a repetírtelo: ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Kagome asintió. Vaya sí le había quedado claro. Había hablado alto y claro.  
Estaba bastante claro que tenía como propósito hacer de la vida de Kikyo un auténtico infierno.  
—Perfecto, entonces. Durante la cena hablaremos de otros asuntos. Tendrás que llevar el pelo suelto, justo como lo llevas ahora, hasta que yo dé nuevo aviso. La verdad es que no tienes mucho más que valga la pena contemplar.

Un escalofrío helado recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome. Nadie la había puesto en ridículo desde que estaba en la escuela. Corrían los años setenta, y ella era una alumna regordeta. Su desnudez, antes prolongación natural de aquel beso, la incomodaba tanto que casi le dolía. Parecía que el vello de sus piernas se hubiese cargado de electricidad. Quería enfrentarse a aquel cuerpo que le había sido impuesto, quería ponerse recta y apretar con fuerza los puños para que las manos no recogieran por iniciativa propia la toalla que estaba en el suelo y así cubrir los defectos del cuerpo de Kikyo. Sus propios defectos.

El se dio la vuelta, desdeñoso. Parecía que lo que veía no era digno de ser observado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que previamente se había cerrado. Kagome nunca había visto a nadie con un porte tan gallardo. Se detuvo en el umbral.

—Si por casualidad se te pasa por la cabeza encerrarte en la habitación para no dejarme entrar, debes saber que te ataré a la cama desnuda para disfrutar de tu flacucho trasero a mi antojó. ¿Queda claro?

»Ah, y otra cosa; si te vas a dar otro baño, te sugiero que prestes la misma atención a todas las partes de tu cuerpo. Tienes una mancha negruzca debajo de la oreja izquierda.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad. Aquel «sucio y asqueroso inglés», representación viva del diablo, ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para mirarla antes de marcharse, Kaede y él eran tal para cual. Los dos debían de creerse que Kikyo acababa de salir de la escuela canina.  
Kagome apretó los dientes. Kaede le había dicho que «su señor» se había ido dos semanas. Pero sólo habían transcurrido tres días. Y le quedaban once más.

No estaba preparada para aquella eventualidad. No era justo que, después de haber obtenido la llave para poder dejar fuera a Kaede, él pudiera entrar y salir de su habitación por la otra puerta. Kagome necesitaba aquellos once días. Necesitaba un poco de intimidad.

Necesitaba regresar a su propia época.

Kagome empezó a verlo todo negro. El suelo parecía moverse bajo sus pies, y por un instante pensó que iba a desmayarse; mejor dicho, lo deseó. Tal vez de aquella manera pudiera regresar al tiempo del que provenía. Pero se recuperó enseguida. La sensación de mareo se le pasó, y lo único que le quedó fue una sensación extraña en el estómago.

La rabia la corroía por dentro. Se agachó para recoger la toalla.  
Pero ¿cómo esperaba aquel hombre que cenase con él si estaba mal de la garganta? Bueno, aquello no era verdad, pero podría haberlo sido. En el siglo XIX había montones de enfermedades que esperaban a ser descubiertas.

Se sujetó con rabia la toalla alrededor de los senos. ¿Cómo esperaba que se comportara civilizadamente con él si era capaz de dejarle la autoestima por los suelos en cuestión de segundos?

Kagome cerró violentamente las puertas acristaladas. ¿Y a qué venía eso de que tenía una mancha debajo de la oreja izquierda? Pero ¿quién narices se creía que era con esa afirmación de que no era capaz de lavarse correctamente? Si se hubiera frotado con más fuerza, se habría quedado sin piel.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a ver reflejado aquel rostro ovalado de ojos demasiado grandes y de labios demasiado rojos. Una mancha de tinta se distinguía claramente debajo de la oreja a la que se había llevado la  
plumilla mientras falsificaba los escritos de Kikyo.

Kagome se arrepintió de haberse arrancado los botones del vestido gris. Pero ¿quién demonios se creía que era para decirle lo que podía o no podía ponerse? Si tan poco le gustaba aquel vestido, no debería permitir que Kaede la vistiera cada mañana. De hecho, si su esposa le preocupara lo más mínimo, no debía permitir que Kaede se acercara a ella en un radio de diez kilómetros.

De ningún modo Kagome iba a permitir que un hombretón la maltratase de aquel modo, aunque la hubiera visto desnuda y la hubiera despreciado como a un pedazo de pan seco. No, ella no era una niñita asustadiza e inocente.

Se tocó la parte interior del labio con la punta de la lengua. Estaba suave. Los labios del espejo estaban hinchados, igual que la mañana en que se había despertado por primera vez en el cuerpo de Kikyo: lleno del semen de aquel hombre. En ese preciso instante era más consciente de ello que el primer día.

El día en el que el marido de Kikyo no había sido algo real.  
Pero ahora sí lo era.  
Sentía su sabor en la boca.  
¿Le había mordido los labios a Kikyo?  
Pensó en sus pezones… o, mejor dicho, en los de Kikyo. ¿También los habría mordido? ¿Era aquélla la razón por la que estaban tan hinchados y eran tan…carnales? Se dirigió hacia la cómoda. Cogió una toalla y la pastilla de jabón. Se frotó la mancha de tinta y, después, la boca.

Estaba hasta las narices de matones decimonónicos.  
¿Quería que cenase con él?  
Perfecto. ¡Cenaría con él aunque estuviese fatal de la garganta!

El sonido del gong vibró en las paredes. En la puerta principal se escuchó un ruido inmediatamente. El corazón se le puso a Kagome a mil por hora.  
¿Sería Kaede?  
No: Kaede no solía hacer ruido al entrar.  
¿Sería el marido de Kikyo?

Kagome no creía que fuese de los que hacía ruido antes de entrar. Se ruborizó al pensar en los sonidos que podrían salir de aquella boca.  
—¿Señora? Señora, el señor me pide que la acompañe abajo. ¿Señora?  
Kagome se humedeció unos labios sorprendentemente secos.  
Quizá aquel criado desapareciera si ella no decía nada. Quizá el señor se daría cuenta de lo enferma que realmente estaba y la dejaría en paz.

Y quizá en aquel momento una vaca cruzase el cielo volando.  
Kagome abrió la boca para responder, y justo antes de hacerlo se detuvo a tiempo.

Empezó a caminar a tientas por aquella oscuridad. El crujir de la seda al caminar acompañaba todos sus movimientos. Cogió la chaqueta de seda color lavanda que se abrochaba por delante, como la que había llevado antes. Le parecía muy raro no llevar sujetador. La fricción de la seda contra sus pezones los endurecía y era casi dolorosa. Además, tenía la sensación de que la sangre no le circulaba más arriba de  
aquellas ligas que le apretaban tanto.

Le dio la vuelta a la llave. El pasillo estaba iluminado por la luz parpadeante de unos candiles. Un hombre de aproximadamente su estatura la esperaba, rígido.  
Si las criadas se vestían como personajes de una novela de Charles Dickens, aquel hombre parecía sacado de Las amistades peligrosas.

Llevaba una chaqueta negra con vivos rojos, un chaleco negro y un corbatín blanco. O, al menos, ése creía que era el nombre que se le daba antes a las corbatas. Llevaba la peluca blanca ensortijada más grande que había visto en la vida.

Kagome se detuvo. Pero ¿en qué siglo estaba?  
El hombre dio un paso adelante y le dedicó una reverencia.  
Y permaneció en esa postura.

Kagome se aguantó las ganas de gritarle. «Pero ¿qué narices quiere? ¿Que me confiese?».  
Por fin levantó la cabeza unos milímetros. Ella le hizo un gesto para que caminara delante. Con un gesto de desaprobación, el hombre se irguió y echó a andar por el pasillo. Kagome cerró la puerta deprisa y lo siguió.

Una alfombra persa ahogaba el sonido de sus pasos. Caminó a través de un pasillo que contenía cuadros de enormes marcos dorados, elegantes mesas de patas que parecían garras y alguna que otra silla de alto respaldo. Todo de tiempos de Maricastaña.  
¿Y si aquel hombre le había preparado adrede platos que no le gustaban? ¿Y qué iba a pasar si resultaba que Kikyo era alérgica a la zanahoria, por ejemplo? ¿Y si probaba algo que le causaba la muerte? Seguro que a él no le importaría en  
absoluto. Seguramente se partiría de risa mientras ella se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, moribunda.

El criado abrió otra puerta y humilló la cabeza.  
El pasillo desembocaba en lo que a Kagome le parecía que era el centro de la casa; si es que a una estructura de semejante tamaño podía dársele aquel nombre. La alfombra roja guiaba los pasos a través de un amplio pasillo. A su derecha, una lámpara de araña de unos tres metros iluminaba magníficamente la estancia y las barandillas de madera pulida que seguían la curva de la escalinata, también alfombrada en rojo. Todo aquello le recordaba el momento en el que Rhett Butler se había llevado en brazos a Escarlata escaleras arriba por la fuerza.

Y aquello sería lo que le haría el maridito de Kikyo si Kagome se veía obligada a quedarse en aquella época. Bueno, eso si era capaz de cargar con aquel trasero tan «flacucho», claro.

El criado bajó graciosamente por la escalera hasta poner los pies en el suelo de mármol que se veía desde arriba. Kagome lo siguió con dificultad, agarrándose con fuerza al pasamano para colocar mejor la pierna coja.  
¿Sería capaz de usar correctamente los cubiertos? ¿Qué pasaría sí se equivocaba de tenedor? Tal vez Kikyo fuese una niña salvaje que no sabía distinguir el tenedor de la ensalada del de la carne… Quizá si los identificaba correctamente se perjudicaría más a sí misma que comportándose mal…

El criado la esperaba, impasible, al final de la escalera. Tan pronto como puso los pies sobre el mármol, el sirviente se dio la vuelta y se puso a caminar hacia la izquierda.

Imágenes de aquel lujoso lugar pasaban por delante de los ojos de Kagome mientras se apresuraba por seguir al criado. Vio elegantes mesas de estilo oriental adornadas de figuras de jade. Una estatua de una mujer desnuda hallaba cobijo bajo la escalera, en el recoveco que formaba la base. Aquella turgente figura no llevaba ninguna hoja de parra. Tampoco lo necesitaba, era perfecta.

Los tres pares de calzones que se había puesto para taparse aquel «culo flacucho» se le caían a medida que caminaba. Prácticamente los arrastraba. Alzó la vista. El techo debía de estar por lo menos a unos quince metros de altura. Las zapatillas que llevaba no aplacaban la dureza ni la frialdad de aquel suelo de mármol. La escalera era muy alta. Parecía que el segundo piso estuviera muy lejos; casi le parecía que sentía agorafobia.

El sirviente se detuvo frente a unas amplias puertas dobles y las abrió. Kagome se acercó al umbral con bastante reticencia.  
La habitación que había detrás de aquellas puertas era espaciosa y tenía el característico techo alto que parecía ser marca de la casa. Las ventanas ocupaban totalmente una de las paredes. Las cortinas de terciopelo rojo de cuerdecillas y borlas doradas —tal vez de allí saldría el futuro vestido de Kikyo— estaban echadas. En la pared diagonal había una chimenea; dentro de ella, y sobre una rejilla en la que se  
podría asar sin problemas el cuerpo de un hombre robusto, crujía el tronco partido de un árbol. Una mesa de diez metros, cubierta por un mantel blanco, monopolizaba el centro de la habitación. Dos grandes candelabros flanqueaban un elaborado centro  
de mesa floral. A los lados de la mesa y lejos de la chimenea se habían preparado dos servicios de mesa con sus correspondientes cubiertos y vasos.

Las puertas dobles se cerraron con un imperceptible silbido. Kagome dio una vuelta y sintió inmediatamente una sensación de claustrofobia.  
Un criado uniformado se materializó detrás de ella. Kagome se mordió los labios para contener un grito. Se volvió hacia la mesa. Un criado, vestido de modo idéntico al que la había acompañado antes, le dedicó una reverencia e hizo un gesto hacia el final de la mesa.

Kagome dejó que el criado la sentara. Logró liberar el extremo de la falda que había quedado atrapado bajo una de las patas e inmediatamente apareció un cuenco de sopa caliente cerca de su oreja. Dio un saltito hacia atrás en la silla. El criado —tal vez el mismo que la había acompañado antes, todos eran iguales con aquellos pelucones ensortijados— le puso la sopa delante. Kagome tomó instintivamente la  
servilleta de seda blanca doblada con forma de tulipán que tenía en el plato. Se la colocó en el regazo y levantó la cuchara de la sopa.

El sabor del caldo se vio menguado por el del jabón que había utilizado antes para lavarse la boca. Mientras sorbía la sopa —esperaba estar haciéndolo bien; hundía la cuchara en la parte frontal del cuenco, lo inclinaba y lo volvía a colocar en su lugar— el criado le llenó de vino blanco uno de los miles de vasos. Pronto renunció a la sopa.

Le ofrecieron plato tras plato. Kagome se bebía el vino y se tomaba la comida que le servían en el plato. Y el señor seguía sin aparecer. El alcohol no tardó en hacer que desapareciera aquel temor que se le había adherido como si fuera una segunda piel.

Lo había hecho a propósito, pensó, furiosa. Sabía que Kikyo acudiría a la cena, aterrorizada por aquellas amenazas, y por eso él había decidido no acudir.

Quería humillarla. Así pues, Kagome no tendría la oportunidad de mostrar su valentía, ni tampoco de vengarse de la humillación que había sufrido.  
Que Kikyo había sufrido.

A veces le resultaba muy difícil separarlas. Kagome y Kikyo. Kikyo y Kagome. ¿Para qué molestarse en; hacerlo? Mientras estuviera ocupándolo, aquel cuerpo sería el suyo. Después de apurar su sexto vaso de vino, le concedió generosamente los mismos derechos a Kikyo sobre su cuerpo del siglo XX. Con aquella copa selló el acuerdo.

¿Acaso aquella pantomima no iba a acabarse nunca? Ni siquiera en uno de los momentos de vorágine alimenticia de Kagome habría sido capaz de comerse un cuarto de los platos que le ofrecían como si fueran sacrificios rituales. O tal vez era ella la que iba a ser sacrificada; el cordero que debía engordar antes de ir al matadero.

Kagome le dio otro sorbo al vino para acallar aquellos pensamientos. Se quedó mirando la copa, sorprendida, pues no había visto que el criado la hubiera vuelto a llenar. Pensó divertida que la copa estaba a punto de rebosar. Le dedicó un brindis burlesco al adorno floral del centro de la mesa. Si su adorado maridito iba a zampársela, por lo menos que acabara con una buena resaca.

Se dio cuenta de lo absurda que era aquella situación a mitad de sorbo. Se le escapó una risita, y el vino salpicó la blanca seda, formando unas manchas rojas.  
¿Cuándo había dejado de beber vino blanco?

El criado secó con otra servilleta la parte de mantel que se había manchado y volvió a llenarle la copa. Como si el tener invitados que escupieran fuera la cosa más normal del mundo… A continuación, le quitó el plato de ternera que no había tocado  
y lo reemplazó por un postre.

Kagome estudió aquella tarta rellena. Tenía muy buena pinta, y era algo que la  
Kagome de catorce kilos de sobrepeso jamás habría rechazado. La habría devorado. Tal vez no del mismo modo en que había devorado el asado que le habían servido en la habitación, pero seguramente sólo habría probado un vaso de vino y le habría  
prestado toda su atención a la comida.

Una sonrisa juguetona se asomó a sus labios. Bueno, ya no era la gorda de Kagome y no tenía que preocuparse por la cara que iba a ponerle su marido. No tenía que preocuparse por ningún marido, porque el otro no había hecho acto de presencia y aquélla era la primera vez en su vida que había bebido demasiado. Y por Dios que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sostuvo la copa de vino contra la luz del candelabro. Brillaron unas luces rojizas como los rubíes. Kagome se llevó la copa a los labios e inhaló el olor de aquel ramillete de flores, dejando que los olores del vino estimularan sus fosas nasales. Sorbió delicadamente, de modo que el vino se desplazara lentamente sobre su lengua, tal y como la habían enseñado a hacer en una aburridísima clase de cata de vinos, en su vida anterior. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos mientras analizaba aquel sabor. Seco, ligero, y con un toque de color. Excelente. Le dio otro generoso sorbo.

El criado retiró el plato de postre, que ni siquiera había tocado. Colocó en la mesa un cuenco lleno de fruta y de nueces, pero no volvió a llenarle la copa de vino.

Kagome le dedicó una severa mirada. El rostro del sirviente permaneció inalterable como el de una esfinge.  
Maldito camarero. No, mejor dicho, maldito sirviente.

Que se fueran a freír espárragos. Kagome no los necesitaba en absoluto.  
Kagome no necesitaba a nadie.

Una sensación de náusea trepó hasta su garganta. Se llevó la mano a la boca inmediatamente. Aceptó de buen grado la ayuda del sirviente, quien retiró la silla y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Está usted bien, señora? ¿Quiere que llame a una doncella?  
Kagome abrió la boca y la cerró; no pensaba permitir que se la llevaran derechita al manicomio. Negó con la cabeza, y después se quedó muy quieta. Parecía que aquella decisión había provocado el que toda la estancia se pusiera a dar vueltas a su alrededor como un remolino gigante.

El criado la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hacia una puerta.  
Kagome apareció en un lugar que parecía ser el Taj Majal. Todo era blanco y negro, y estaba hecho de jade y oro.  
¿Dónde estaba?

El criado la dejó al cuidado de otro sirviente. Parecía ser que todos los hombres vestían igual; del mismo modo que todas las mujeres llevaban los mismos gorritos y delantales blancos.  
¿Por qué caminaba a trompicones, como si fuera un cangrejo?  
«Anda, claro». Recordó que era coja. «Coja, moja, hoja, roja, coja soja». Le entró una risita tonta. «Coja floja».

Kagome subió por una escalera negra; la pierna coja le pertenecía a otra persona, tal vez al criado del uniforme negro, rojo y blanco. De repente estaba en su habitación. Por lo menos, parecía su habitación. La cama tenía el mismo dosel de seda amarillo y la misma alfombra persa. Pero había velas por todas partes.

Encendidas. Y el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido.  
Kagome se dejó caer sobre la cama. El estómago le daba vueltas. Volvió a incorporarse y se dirigió al biombo japonés.  
Se quedó de piedra.

¡El orinal había desaparecido!  
Le entró hipo, y una marea amarga le inundó la boca.

Kagome corrió a toda prisa hacia la cama, y buscó debajo de ella. Aquella dura y fría porcelana fue tan bienvenida como el baño que se había tomado aquel día.  
Apartó la tapa y acercó el rostro al recipiente. En un momento de lucidez, la parte de su cabeza que no había sucumbido a los efectos del vino le recordó que se apartara el cabello de la cara.

Kagome se puso a devolver. Pedacitos de comida sin digerir nadaban en un océano de vino blanco y rojo. Al fin pudo ponerse de pie; pero se tambaleó hacia la izquierda. «Mierda». Debía de haber perdido uno de sus zapatos. Todo era culpa de aquel lord de las narices, Todo. No logró recuperar el equilibrio, y acabó de bruces contra la cama.

¡Qué raro! No le había parecido que la cama fuese tan dura las otras noches que  
había dormido en ella. Ni que estuviera tan cerca del suelo. Las sábanas de seda y el edredón de terciopelo tenían el tacto de la lana. Se puso la mano debajo de la mejilla.

No había perdido del todo la conciencia. Justo en el momento en el que una sombra oscura se le aproximaba en la oscuridad, lo recordó: estaba en el cuerpo de Kikyo. Y los besos de Kouga nunca le habían hecho sentir lo mismo que los de su señor.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_En la ciudad de Edimburgo crearon una ley,_  
_que todos los allí presentes eran culpables…_

Inuyasha intentaba quitarse la bota. En su rostro se dibujó una desagradable sonrisa. Seguro que la vieja bruja escocesa que custodiaba con celo la virtud de su esposa como un dragón nauseabundo no tenía ni idea de que Robert Burns había escrito aquellos versos.

Y la sesión se cerró… ¡Mierda!

La bota salió volando. Inuyasha volvió a estirarse sobre la cama, con una bota puesta y la otra no. Cerró los ojos y sucumbió a los efluvios de las botellas de whisky barato que acababa de tomarse en una taberna cercana.

La luz del alba iluminó el pedazo de cielo que se vislumbraba detrás de las cortinas, todavía sin descorrer. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el brillo dorado del anillo que llevaba Kikyo en el dedo. De repente sintió una leve esperanza, y pensó que tal vez se podría hacer algo con aquel matrimonio que nunca debiera haber tenido lugar. Pero el deseo se desvanecía de inmediato al ver la frialdad de aquellos ojos y la amargura de aquel cuerpo.

¡Al cuerno con su alma! Por fuerza, ella debía de saber lo que significaba aquel anillo. Tenía que saber que llevarlo era un signo de reconciliación; de que quería ser su esposa no sólo para llevar su apellido.  
«Estaba mal de la garganta».

Él no había notado nada raro en su garganta al besarla aquella tarde… La tarde anterior. Todavía le resonaba en los oídos la voz de su joven esposa. «No, para…».  
Aquella esposa casi niña, que además parecía haberse convertido en una sádica provocadora, no le había sabido a algo frío, sino a jabón y a asado de cerdo.

La cama daba vueltas a su alrededor.  
Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

Habían transcurrido muchos años desde que le habían lavado la boca con jabón por última vez; pero aquel sabor era inolvidable.  
Inuyasha sabía a jabón.  
Y su cuerpo olía a jengibre blanco.

Se preguntaba a qué sabrían aquellos labios de moca y aquellos pezones… ¿a aséptico jabón o a prometedor jengibre blanco? El enigma acompañó a Inuyasha a lo largo del túnel con forma de espiral.

Lo despertó el ruido ensordecedor del metal. La luz del sol le golpeó el rostro y de inmediato el aire helado y húmedo lo envolvió.  
Inuyasha se colocó el brazo sobre los ojos. No tenía ninguna duda de quién era el artífice de aquel helado despertar. Sólo una persona entraba en su habitación cuando él estaba todavía dentro. Y aquella persona, pensó con amargura, no era su esposa.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Inuyasha con voz queda.  
—Esta habitación huele como una porquera —le replicó Miroku, nada intimidado por el tono empleado por su señor—. Como le pareció tan necesario desaparecer algunos días, creo que debería levantarse y ver el lío en el que nos ha metido ese criado suyo. Hace ya unas cuantas horas que ha salido el sol y se le está enfriando el baño. Y, para serle sincero, señor, creo que será mejor invertir en otros asuntos el tiempo y esfuerzo que me va a llevar quitarle las arrugas a su abrigo. ¿Qué pensarán los criados después de ver que su señor regresa a casa como una cuba, cantando y tambaleándose? Por no hablar de quedarse dormido con la ropa puesta.

Debajo de la solapa del abrigo se distinguían los labios de Inuyasha.  
—No te pago para que pienses, Miroku —dijo con tono amenazador—, ni tampoco para que me sermonees. Sí tanto te preocupa mi imagen —su voz se volvió repentinamente afilada como un cuchillo—, ¡quítame esta bota del demonio y sal de aquí!  
Miroku agarró la bota de Inuyasha y tiró de ella con fuerza.  
Inuyasha se agarró al edredón para evitar caerse al suelo.  
—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Se sentó y miró a su ayudante.

Miroku sostenía la bota como si fuera un pedazo de estiércol. Localizó a su pareja en medio de la habitación, la recogió y se puso a darles unos golpes contra una pequeña tarima de madera que rodeaba la alfombra persa. El sonido retumbó en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

A Inuyasha aquello le divirtió. Parecía que Miroku no iba a perdonarlo nunca por no habérselo llevado consigo hacía cuatro días. Se desvistió, regocijándose por el hecho de que Miroku prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la ropa usada.

El fuego chispeaba en la antesala, que había sido reconvertida en un baño; aquél había sido el primer cambio que Inuyasha había llevado a cabo al heredar el título hacía tres años. El vapor hacía que el aire fuera más denso y lo invitaba al baño después de haberse despertado con aquel frío helado que circulaba por la habitación.  
Se sentó en la bañera, suspiró y se preparó para continuar aquello que el súbito despertar había interrumpido.

Una cascada de agua hirviendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Inuyasha se incorporó con un grito.  
—¡Pero qué…!  
Miroku le enjabonó vigorosamente la espalda con una toalla empapada en jabón.  
—Le asigné una criada a vuestra esposa, tal y como usted ordenó antes de irse y agarrarse una buena trompa.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. Miroku tenía treinta años, pero su vocabulario era el de una persona de setenta y cinco.  
—Como usted no apareció durante la cena, ella se consoló poniéndose como una cuba. Cuando la doncella entró en la habitación para echar leña a la chimenea, se la encontró tirada en el suelo, al lado de la cama. La muchacha no sabía qué hacer, así que me llamó.

Estaba claro por qué lo había despertado Miroku. No había sido capaz de guardarse para sí mismo toda aquella información. Habría acabado reventando de haberlo hecho. Miroku no mostraba tal grado de excitación desde que se había visto rodeado de un grupo de guerreros indios en una de sus batallas.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma doncella que te relató aquellas habladurías ayer? —lo interrumpió con sorna Inuyasha—. ¿Se puede saber de qué me estás hablando? Tengo la cabeza como un bombo, así que acaba rápido. Y cada rasguño que me hagas en la espalda te lo voy a descontar del sueldo.  
Miroku soltó un gruñido, se quedó en silencio y empezó a frotar la espalda de Inuyasha.

—Como iba diciendo, la doncella me sacó de mis aposentos. Me alertó de inmediato del problema del olor en la habitación de la señora. Había devuelto. En ausencia del señor, me hice responsable de la situación; llevé a la baronesa hasta su cama e hice llamar a otra doncella para que ayudase a la primera a…  
Miroku carraspeó. Inuyasha casi podía sentir el rubor que emanaba del rostro de su criado.

—A preparar a la señora para que se metiera en la cama. Parece ser, según uno de los criados, que la señora se había tomado dos botellas enteras de vino…  
El discurso de Miroku empezaba a surtir efecto en el adormecido cerebro de Inuyasha, todavía afectado por la ingesta de alcohol.  
—¿Qué acabas de decir? —lo interrumpió Inuyasha.

Miroku adoptó de nuevo su característico tono quejumbroso:  
—Si me escuchara, señor, no tendría que repetirlo. Acababa de decirle que, al parecer, la señora se había tomado dos botellas enteras de vino…  
¿Kikyo? ¿Borracha?  
—Y que apenas había probado bocado. Dijo que…  
—Es suficiente, Miroku.  
Los tíos de Kikyo eran metodistas estrictos; por lo que él sabía, su esposa no había probado una sola gota de alcohol en toda su vida.  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Inuyasha se puso de pie. El agua le caía a chorros por el cuerpo.  
—Haz que tu querida Sango prepare a la señora para el desayuno.  
—¡No es mi querida Sango! —protestó Miroku, indignado.

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso del rubor que sentía el criado. Cogió la toalla doblada que había sobre la pila.  
—Como la señora estaba tan afligida por mi ausencia de anoche, se reunirá conmigo en la sala de visitas.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Buenos días, señora. El señor me envía para que le traiga el desayuno.  
El sonido del descorrer de las cortinas acabó con la tranquilidad de la mañana.  
Una luz blanca inundó la habitación.

Kagome refunfuñó. ¿Dónde estaba? Seguramente en el hospital, pues tan sólo una enfermera era capaz de ser tan brusca. Y un cuerpo en aquel estado no podía estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuese en el hospital. O en un depósito de cadáveres, a punto para la autopsia.

—¡Buenos días por la mañana, señora! Le he traído un vestido y su ropa interior. Si el vestido no le parece bien, iré a buscarle otro. El señor me dijo que la ayudase a prepararse para el desayuno, y que debíamos darnos prisa.

Kagome levantó un párpado. Bajo el edredón descansaba un cuerpo que llevaba un camisón. Bajó el párpado inmediatamente, por la intensidad de aquella luz blanquecina. Una mano temblorosa se movía por el edredón, arriba y abajo. Sobre una masa enredada de cabello, encontró su gorro de dormir. Nunca sería capaz de deshacer aquellos enredos.

Poco a poco recobraba la memoria.  
Aquél era el cuerpo de Kikyo, la cabeza de Kikyo, el cabello de Kikyo. Y el marido de Kikyo ocupaba la habitación adyacente.  
Dios, ¿cómo podía dolerle tanto la cabeza y no partírsele por la mitad?

Kagome cogió con la mano el gorro de dormir y lo deslizó sobre su rostro hasta que se le quedó hecho una bola en la palma de la mano.  
El vino. Aquel vino asesino.  
Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Tenía un sabor rancio en la boca; parecía que algo le hubiera fermentado en ella.

¿Cuánto había bebido?  
¿Cómo había sido capaz de ponerse el camisón? Lo último que recordaba era que se había dado de bruces contra una cama.  
Un buen golpe.  
Triple visión. Kagome había oído bromear a algún trabajador sobre la visión triple, pero creía que se trataba de una broma. Ni por un solo instante se le había pasado por la cabeza el que una persona pudiese emborracharse tanto que acabase viendo tres imágenes.

Al recordar la cantidad de veces que había levantado la copa de vino, le sorprendió no ver todavía más imágenes. Y no estar muerta. Y la verdad era que sentía no estarlo.  
A Kagome le dolía todo el cuerpo. El sol la azuzaba con fuerza y con rabia. Sentía náuseas.

—Tengo algo que hará que se sienta mucho mejor.  
Unas manos sorprendentemente fuertes la levantaron por los hombros. El dosel empezó a dar vueltas. Kagome apretó los párpados con fuerza. Estaba apoyada en una pila de mullidos almohadones. El gorro que tenía antes en la mano había desaparecido.  
—Aquí tiene una taza de chocolate deliciosa; ya verá cómo se sentirá muchísimo mejor.

La mano de Kagome rodeó la taza humeante y se la llevó a los labios. El olor del chocolate caliente se le enredó en la nariz, húmedo y espeso.  
Kagome sintió náuseas y abrió los ojos. Reconoció a la joven criada a través de una neblina roja. Apartó la taza de chocolate hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

—¡Pero, señora! ¡Le sentaría tan bien tomarse la taza de chocolate…! La cocinera dice que…  
Kagome movió la taza enérgicamente; no tenía el menor interés en saber lo que la cocinera, o quien fuera, pensase en aquella época cavernícola. El chocolate caliente se balanceaba peligrosamente cerca del borde de la taza. La criada aceptó la taza con reticencia.

—Sólo quería ayudarla a sentirse mejor, señora. Kohaku, el criado, me dijo que ayer bebió bastante y, por eso, esta mañana me dije a mí misma: «Sango, no me gustaría para nada estar en el lugar de la señora», así que…, bueno…, pues pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir los consejos de la cocinera, que siempre dice que no hay nada mejor que una taza de chocolate caliente para recuperarse de una noche cargadita de alcohol…

Kagome cerró los ojos para protegerse de las cuchilladas de luz que se colaban a través de las puertas acristaladas. El eco de la voz de la muchacha le rebotaba en la cabeza una y otra vez, como si estuviera hueca… Pero ¿cómo podía dolerle tanto si estaba hueca? «Cállate —ansiaba poder decirle a la criada—. ¡Y vuelve a colocar las cortinas tal y como estaban!». La fuerza de aquellas emociones sólo lograba empeorar el martilleo que sentía en la cabeza.

El edredón desapareció de su regazo.  
Kagome abrió los ojos. Miró a la doncella.  
—Bueno, vamos a vestir a la señora y la vamos a poner bien hermosa para que el señor la vea.  
Kagome agarró el edredón y se lo volvió a colocar sobre el regazo. Apretó los labios con fuerza. Se encontraba demasiado mal como para tener miedo. Si «el señor» deseaba desayunar con ella, tendría que desplazarse hasta su dormitorio. Y entonces le vomitaría encima.  
—Señora…

Kagome colocó la palma de su mano izquierda en posición horizontal e hizo el gesto de escribir con la mano izquierda.  
La doncella se apresuró hacia el escritorio y regresó con una plumilla, tinta y papel. Le dio aquellos materiales de escritura a Kagome y se quedó a su lado un instante, moviendo nerviosamente los pies. El rostro de Sango pareció iluminarse de repente. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el escritorio a toda prisa, y regresó con la Biblia, para que Kagome pudiera utilizarla como soporte para escribir.

Kagome se colocó el pesado libro sobre el regazo. Miró el papel, la plumilla, otra vez el papel y el recipiente para la tinta. ¿Por dónde empezar? Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba aquel monstruo barbudo con cicatrices en la cara.

Qué gracioso. No tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba su supuesto marido. Sólo lo conocía como «el señor». Ni siquiera sabía cómo se deletreaba correctamente el nombre de Kikyo… ¿Tendría algún acento, o alguna hache intercalada?  
En fin, algo se le ocurriría. Lo único problemático era el encabezamiento. A ver… ¿Debía empezar diciendo «estimado señor mío»? No… Aquello sonaba fatal.  
Parecía una carta de colegiala. ¿«Querido señor mío», tal vez? Aquello era todavía peor. Finalmente escribió lo siguiente;

_Querido señor:_  
_Estoy mal de la garganta y tengo delicado el estómago. Siento comunicarle_  
_que no voy a poder desayunar con usted._

_Atentamente,_  
_Su esposa_

Kagome se tumbó en los almohadones. Las palabras se movían y bailaban sobre el papel. Había algo que no cuajaba. Entornó los ojos y sostuvo el papel ante sí. Los puntos sobre las íes parecían rosquillas, y las barras de la letra te se parecían a la marca que deja un neumático cuando derrapa. Había algo… No, era otra cosa.

Cuanto más observaba la nota, más se movían las letras. Incluso parecía que la cama se estuviese moviendo también.  
Dobló la nota y se la entregó a la doncella. (¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba durante aquel interminable monólogo que superaba a los de Kaede?) A Sango.

La muchacha tomó la nota con cautela.  
—¿Para quién es esta nota, señora? El señor…  
La mirada de Kagome se volvió casi diabólica.  
—¿Quiere que se la entregue al señor?  
Kagome asintió sin apartar su mirada de la doncella.  
La criada salió por la puerta.

Kagome relajó sus músculos faciales. Estar enfadada le causaba demasiados dolores. Incluso pensar le dolía. Salió de la cama despacio. Se oyó el sonido de un objeto cayéndose al suelo. Se tropezó con la Biblia que yacía en el suelo, se acercó a la puerta y giró delicadamente la llave en la cerradura. Corrió las cortinas que había sobre las puertas acristaladas con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse de la intensa  
luz. Después apartó los almohadones de más que le había colocado Sango en la cama, se tapó el rostro con las sábanas y el edredón, y volvió a dormirse.

Inuyasha miró a la criada.  
—¿Qué sucede? Te dije que ayudaras a la señora a prepararse para el desayuno. Y que te dieras prisa.  
Sango le dedicó una reverencia. La cabeza inclinada de la doncella le ofrecía una buena panorámica del gorro blanco que llevaba la muchacha, quien extendió un brazo cubierto por una manga negra para mostrarle el pedazo de papel doblado.  
—La señora me pidió que le entregase esta nota, señor.

Inuyasha tomó el pedazo de papel, lo desdobló y examinó su contenido. Las arrugas de su frente desaparecieron de inmediato y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.  
«¿Querido señor?».  
Kikyo había enviado a la doncella al piso equivocado.  
«¿Dolor de estómago?».  
Inuyasha nunca hubiera imaginado que Kikyo tuviese sentido del humor. Y, a pesar de que sabía que el propósito de aquella nota no era divertirlo, la verdad era que lo había conseguido. Con creces.  
¿Qué mejor manera de expresar que tenía resaca que diciendo que «estaba delicada del estómago»?  
Se quedó largo rato observando la despedida. «Su esposa». ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? Primero se ponía el anillo y ahora se dirigía a él después de haberlo ninguneado un año entero y de haber ignorado por completo los votos del matrimonio.

—¿Estaba Kaede con la señora?  
La muchacha seguía con las rodillas flexionadas en una reverencia.  
—No, señor. Ha estado sola toda la mañana. Hice lo que usted me ordenó, señor, pero la señora se encontraba tan mal…  
Inuyasha se aguantó la risa.

—Vuelve a tus quehaceres, Sango. Deja que la señora duerma unas horas más, y entonces sírvele la comida. Comer le hará bien a su estómago. Después, prepárale un baño.

La doncella recobró su posición original, extrañada.  
—Sí, señor. —Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta.  
—¿Sango?  
La doncella le dedicó inmediatamente otra reverencia.  
—¿Señor?  
—¿Estaba la señora todavía mal de la garganta cuando la despertaste esta mañana?  
—Sí, señor. No dijo ni media palabra, señor.  
—Muy bien. Puedes marcharte.

Había hecho llamar a Kikyo para el desayuno, instigado a partes iguales por la curiosidad y por el deseo de fastidiarla un poco. Y ahora le enviaba aquella nota.  
No lo había decepcionado.  
Por una vez.

Inuyasha se llevó el plato hasta el bufé y lo llenó de panceta, salchichas, champiñones, huevos fritos, riñones al picante, una rodaja de jamón y tostadas. Le echó el ojo a un panecillo de pasas que enseguida pasó a engrosar el plato.

Inuyasha comió con una sola idea en la mente. Casi podía sentir cómo la comida absorbía el alcohol que le quedaba todavía en el cuerpo. Al preguntarse cómo se encontraba Kikyo, se le dibujó una risita malévola en el rostro. Seguramente no estaría demasiado católica. Era una pena que no hubiese podido bajar a desayunar con él. Habría disfrutado mucho más del desayuno si la hubiera visto comer sabiendo que cada mordisco iría a parar a aquel estómago «delicado». Pinchó con el tenedor un pedazo grande de riñón y se detuvo cuando lo tenía a la altura de los labios.

Algo no le cuadraba.  
Aquella nota. Había algo en ella que no encajaba.  
Bajó el tenedor y lo apoyó contra el plato. Volvió a mirar la nota. Aquella escritura era bastante descuidada, pero aquello era de esperar. El contenido… Tal vez Kikyo fuese más profunda de lo que imaginaba. No, era…

—¡Ahora no puede verla, está ocupada escribiendo!  
—Déjame pasar, maldita sea. Kikyo es mi esposa, y la puedo ver cuando me entre en gana.  
—No, no pienso dejar que la moleste. ¡Es pecaminoso que los maridos molesten a sus mujeres a plena luz del día!  
Inuyasha apartó de la puerta con firmeza a Kaede y entró en la habitación de Kikyo. Su «esposa» estaba sentada en el escritorio. Una enorme Biblia abierta estaba situada al lado de la hoja de papel sobre la que estaba escribiendo.  
—Kikyo, querida mía, he venido a buscarte para que salgamos a montar. No es sano que te pases los días aquí sentada, escribiendo. Venga, salgamos: hace un día hermoso, la lluvia ha cesado y brilla el sol.

Kikyo siguió escribiendo como si no hubiera nadie más junto a ella, como si estuviera sorda y muda, además de coja. Inuyasha calmó la ira que  
empezaba a sentir.  
—¿Qué estás escribiendo? —Inuyasha se acercó al escritorio. El pestilente olor que desprendía Kaede lo acompañaba. Se aguantó las ganas de darse la vuelta y pegarle un empujón—. ¿Puedo verlo?  
Sin esperar a que le diera permiso, Inuyasha se inclinó sobre el hombro de Kikyo. Estaba copiando pasajes de la Biblia. Escribía despacio porque su letra se inclinaba exageradamente hacia la izquierda. Incluso el hecho de que escribiera con la mano izquierda no explicaba aquella inclinación tan pronunciada.

—¿Haces esto a menudo, Kikyo? ¿Sueles copiar pasajes de la Biblia?  
Kikyo alzó la vista y lo miró con aquellos ojos negros que debían de resultar atractivos, pero que cada vez le recordaban más a dos profundos pozos negros.  
—Sí, por supuesto, señor. —Abrió uno de los cajones, sacó un montón de papeles y se los entregó.

Inuyasha miró aquella pila de papeles, distraído. Volvió a mirar aquellos ojos profundos como pozos vacíos. Eran ojos de serpiente. Había visto la misma mirada en una cobra antes de atacar a su presa.  
De repente, la imagen que su retina había capturado, distraída, le llegó al cerebro. Volvió a mirar aquel montón de papeles que tenía en las manos. Les echó una ojeada. Había más de cien, de doscientos, de trescientos. Tal vez cuatrocientos. La inclinación hacia la izquierda de la letra era casi hipnótica, como un mantra.

Inuyasha volvió a mirar la nota de Kikyo.

—¿Señor?  
Alzó la vista hacia el criado que estaba de pie ante la puerta entreabierta. La mano derecha del criado agarraba el pomo con fuerza, como si alguien se lo fuese a arrebatar en cualquier momento. De repente, puerta y criado se movieron bruscamente.  
—Discúlpeme, señor, pero…  
—¡Quítate de en medio, inglés del demonio! ¡Cuando el señor oiga lo que tengo que decirle, ya verás como querrá hablar conmigo!

La puerta se abrió violentamente y golpeó la pared exterior; el criado acabó de bruces en el suelo de mármol del pasillo, y Kaede apareció en el marco de la puerta con todo su desaliñado y mugriento esplendor. Aquellos ojos ansiosos y mezquinos y aquella mueca torcida hacían que se pareciera más que nunca a un bulldog. El sirviente gateó para poder ponerse de pie y se acercó a la vieja bruja.

—Gracias, Shipo, ahora no te necesito. —Inuyasha miró a Kaede con detenimiento: aquella mujer no le había hecho ni caso antes, y ahora, de repente, acudía a él—. Ya puedes irte —añadió, mientras se dirigía al sonrojado sirviente.

Kaede miró al sirviente y después a Inuyasha. Su expresión era mezquina; los rasgos beligerantes de aquel rostro sobresalían triunfales, como los de un perro que atesora un hueso entre sus patas y se jacta de su conquista ante los demás chuchos del barrio.  
—Adelante. ¿No vas a pasar? —preguntó Inuyasha del modo más cortés que pudo—. Cierra la puerta. Bueno, parece ser que tienes algo que decirme, ¿no?

Kaede cerró la puerta.  
—Sí, y le aseguro que no le haría ninguna gracia que los demás se enterasen de lo que he venido a contarle, ¿sabe, señor?  
Kaede observó al barón. Aquel hombre de piel morena y recia estaba sentado en una silla mal colocada. Llevaba puesto un chaqué verde desgastado, unos pantalones de montar que parecían una segunda piel y unas botas tan relucientes que reflejaban la luz del sol que se colaba por los amplios ventanales de la sala. Eran tan evidentes sus apetitos… Aquella imagen los mostraba a la perfección. La mujer cruzó los  
brazos sobre su hundido pecho.

—Tengo algo que contarle, ¿sabe? Y, cuando lo sepa, se le quitarán las ganas de meterle mano a esa mujer que tiene por esposa… Ya lo verá cuando le cuente lo que sé sobre ella. Entonces se dará cuenta de que lo que tiene que hacer es regresar con el reverendo, que podrá ayudarla a librarse del demonio que tiene en el cuerpo para poder vivir con decencia y temor de Dios. Como la mujer que era antes de que usted empezara a meterse donde nadie lo había llamado. Esa muchacha está enferma, muy enferma, y empieza a ser tan malvada como la propia Jezabel o el mismísimo Lucifer. Es necesario que alguien la vigile de cerca, ya lo creo.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Querida señora:_  
_Espero que tanto su garganta como su delicado estómago se hayan_  
_recuperado lo suficiente como para poder cenar conmigo esta noche. He_  
_solicitado que se sirvan algunos platos especiales en su honor. Estoy seguro de_  
_que no nos querrá desilusionar al chef ni a mí. Como ya sabe, todavía debemos_  
_tratar ciertos asuntos._

_Su sirviente y esposo_

Kagome estudió detenidamente la nota: la letra marcada, el sarcasmo que desprendían aquellas palabras… ¿Por qué no se había dirigido a Kikyo por su nombre? ¿Y por qué no había firmado con el suyo?  
—Señora, es hora de prepararse para la cena. Sé exactamente qué vestido tiene usted que ponerse; estará verdaderamente preciosa.  
Kagome, irritada, le escribió una nota a su criada. Lo único que quería era que la dejaran sola y en paz.

Sango leyó la nota y rompió a llorar.  
—El señor Miroku me dijo que la cuidara y que yo podía ser su doncella hasta que el señor encontrase a alguien más. Con los peniques que ganara de más, podría comprarles zapatos a los pequeñines… ¡Ay, señora, no me eche, por favor se lo pido! Ya se lo he explicado a los demás criados; si ahora me echa, pensarán que les he mentido y el señor pensará que a usted no le gusto, y entonces nos echará de aquí a mí y a mi hermana, y ya no podré ver al señor Miroku y… ¡Ay, señora, por favor, déme una oportunidad!

Kagome no sabía si aquella explosión lacrimógena se debía a la ambición frustrada de la muchacha, a la historia de los niños sin zapatos, a la mancha en su reputación o a la separación de los amantes. Fuera lo que fuese, le resultaba más fácil ceder a la petición de la muchacha que escuchar sus berridos. Además, si echaba a Sango era bastante probable que su supuesto marido volviese a enviarle a Kaede.

Kagome decidió ponerse de pie cuando la muchacha insistió en ponerle el corsé «a la señora».  
Sango se marchó por fin y la dejó sola. Los pensamientos de Kagome volvieron a centrarse en la nota del señor, y en la que ella le había enviado antes. ¿Por qué se había dirigido a ella de la misma manera que ella se había dirigido a él? Lo único que había modificado era el género; lo demás era igual.

Después de escribir su nota, ella se había dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba; pero… ¿el qué? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Recordaba que aquella mañana había sentido dolores y náuseas, que la doncella le había quitado el edredón y le había dicho que debía vestirse para desayunar con el señor. Después, la muchacha le había puesto una asquerosa taza de chocolate en la cara para que se la tomara, lo que había empeorado las cosas mucho más. Por último, había escrito, desesperada, aquella nota en la que afirmaba que…

Que estaba delicada del estómago.  
Y por eso él había utilizado aquella misma expresión en su nota; de ahí el tono sarcástico de aquellas palabras. Bueno, si lo que sucedía era que la tomaba por una tonta de campeonato, alabado fuese el Señor.  
Pero había algo más. ¡Jesús! ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Era algo que, sin duda, él había visto también. ¿Por qué razón, si no, habría imitado el encabezamiento de la nota? La letra de Kagome imitaba bastante bien la de Kikyo, y podía pasar por la original siempre que no se la sometiera a una comparación directa con los textos originales. «Pero ¿qué demonios…?».

Se escuchó el gong que daba el aviso para la cena —resultaba curioso que sólo se escuchase cuando el señor estaba en casa—, seguido de un chirrido. Kagome dudó un instante. Kaede no podía ser, porque nunca era tan discreta, y tampoco podía ser «su señor». Además, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que lo del chirrido empezaba a ser algo tan particular como la propia voz o incluso la firma. Sango lo hacía de una manera, la criada que se ocupaba del orinal de otra, como el criado que la había acompañado la noche anterior. Y aquel sonido le correspondía, sin duda, a aquel sirviente. Kagome abrió la puerta.

El sirviente uniformado humilló la cabeza. Efectivamente, era el mismo que la noche anterior, e iba vestido de negro, rojo y blanco.  
—El señor me pidió que viniese a por usted para acompañarla al salón, señora.  
Kagome se quedó mirando las hileras de tirabuzones, un poco ofendida. ¿Acudir a por ella? ¿Acaso el señor no creía que su esposa fuese capaz de llegar al salón ella solita?

No quería poner a prueba las dotes contorsionistas del criado, como la otra vez, así que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se colocó delante del criado, pues ya conocía el camino que debía seguir.  
Las luces parpadeaban en medio de la profunda oscuridad. A cada paso, Kagome no podía evitar pensar para sus adentros: «Sabe que no soy Kikyo». Pie izquierdo.  
«Pero ¿cómo puede ser?». Pie derecho. «Lo sabe». Pie izquierdo. «¿Por qué?».

Cientos de luces labradas brillaban en la lámpara de araña. Siguió caminando y formulándose las mismas preguntas, una y otra vez. Puso el pie sobre el suelo de mármol al repetir «lo sabe» por enésima vez.  
Kagome aflojó el paso para que el criado pudiera adelantarla. Abrió las dobles puertas e hizo una reverencia. Ella respiró hondo y entró en el salón.

Estaba vacío; sólo la aguardaba el mismo sirviente de la noche anterior. Kagome se preguntó si aquel hombre inexpresivo evitaba mirarla a los ojos porque era un criado, y ella, su señora, o bien porque se sentía un poco avergonzado después del numerito etílico que ella había organizado la otra noche.

El criado apartó una de las sillas. Kagome se acordó de apartar la falda antes de sentarse para que no se le quedara atrapada bajo las patas cuando el sirviente moviese la silla hacia delante. El cabello le tapó los ojos un instante, como si fuese una cortina oscura.  
De repente, alguien le retiró los dos mechones gemelos que le tapaban el rostro.

Kagome apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. ¿No se estaba pasando un poco el criado con aquellas confianzas? El hecho de que se hubiera emborrachado la otra noche no le daba licencia para…  
Unas manos gráciles le colocaron el cabello por encima del respaldo de la silla.

Antes de que Kagome pudiese protestar, aquellas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, rodeándolos con su calidez. Los callosos dedos pulgares se deslizaron por la seda, la rozaron, y se detuvieron para explorar los huecos que tenía bajo los hombros y medir con suavidad las clavículas.

No era el criado. Kagome se preparó para despertar del letargo. De aquellas manos cálidas irradió una electricidad que le recorrió los hombros, la punta de los senos y aquellos pezones que él ya habría visto y lamido antes. E incluso mordido.

Kagome logró no reaccionar externamente a todas aquellas sensaciones no buscadas gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano.  
No, ciertamente no era el criado quien la estaba acariciando. Kagome era capaz de reconocer aquel modo de tocarla en cualquier lugar y en cualquier época.

Los inquietos pulgares se unieron al resto de los dedos; con ellos, presionó con más firmeza sobre sus hombros para después deslizar sólo uno por encima de la costura de la sisa, y peligrosamente cerca de un seno aprisionado.  
—De verdad, querida, no hay ninguna necesidad de que exhibas de ese modo tus… encantos. Creo que ya habíamos acordado que eran pocos, y no gran cosa.

Kagome sintió que el calor se le agolpaba en el rostro y en el pecho. ¿Por qué no le habría hecho caso a Sango? Debería haber dejado que la embutiera en uno de aquellos malditos corsés. ¿De verdad creía que estaba intentando seducirlo?  
La presión de aquellas manos recias y calientes aumentaba y disminuía. Una suave sensación le puso los pelos de punta —¿le acababa de dar un beso?— y por fin se vio liberada de aquellas caricias que tanto la estaban alterando. Se sentó a su derecha, presidiendo la mesa.

Kagome lo miró.  
Aquel cabello negro bruñido habría sido la envidia de todos los yuppies de Chicago. Sus contemporáneos matarían por lograr el bronceado aceitunado de aquella saludable piel morena, todavía más acentuado por la blanca camisa almidonada que llevaba. El esmoquin negro parecía sacado de un desfile de moda, y su ropa era tan distinta a los trajes de librea de los criados como la ropa que tenía Kikyo en el armario de los uniformes de las doncellas. Sólo algunos detalles diferenciaban aquel traje de los que se estilaban en el siglo XX: las solapas tenían una forma redondeada, el corte era más estrecho, más ajustado y mostraba unos hombros muy bien formados. El chaleco se ceñía sobre su vientre plano, y los pantalones dejaban poco espacio a la imaginación. Se quedó mirando la protuberancia que se adivinaba en su regazo.

—Querida.  
Kagome levantó la vista a toda prisa. La camisa blanca se abotonaba con unos botones de diamante. Por encima de ellos, los chispeantes ojos dorados seguían mostrándose igual de fríos y de duros.  
—¿Es que llevo algo mal puesto? —preguntó. Bajó la vista a la vez que se cubrió el regazo con la servilleta, examinando brevemente la protuberancia que tenía en la entrepierna antes de taparla con aquel retazo de seda blanca y de convertirla en un bulto blanco.

Kagome siguió con la mirada aquellos movimientos deliberadamente provocativos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a mirarlo a la cara. La estaba esperando. Aquella boca grande, el voluptuoso labio inferior que se curvaba en una sonrisa instigadora, los gélidos ojos con aquel brillo cómplice…

Como si se hubiera escondido bajo la cama de ella y hubiese presenciado cosas que ningún hombre —o mujer— tuviese derecho a presenciar.  
Kagome sintió que volvía a ruborizarse. La sangre se le agolpaba en el pecho y trepaba hasta llegarle a las puntas de las orejas.  
Sonrió todavía más.

Un brazo cubierto de negro serpenteó a su alrededor. Kagome contuvo la respiración, presa del pánico. Delante de ella apareció un cuenco de sopa.

El estómago de Kagome rugió. Sango le había llevado la comida a la habitación antes, haciendo un ruido de mil demonios capaz de despertar a un muerto, pero entre el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas que sentía no había sido capaz de probar bocado. Haciendo caso omiso de aquella mirada dorada, cómplice y picara, Kagome se colocó la servilleta en el regazo y cogió la cuchara.

Detuvo el movimiento descendente a medio camino. Miró la sopa y se quedó boquiabierta. En el fondo del cuenco descansaban unas grandes bolas amarillas. El caldo parecía agua sucia y estaba aceitoso. Kagome alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver que el criado le colocaba un cuenco idéntico al señor, aunque con un contenido muy diferente.

El señor tomó su cuchara y sonrió abiertamente, dejando al descubierto dos hileras de dientes perfectos y blancos.  
—Es sopa de huevo, querida. Tómatela toda. La gente de aquí, del campo, cree mucho en la fertilidad de los huevos. La cocinera la ha preparado especialmente para ti. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Come.

Kagome llevó delicadamente la cuchara al cuenco para no tocar aquellas bolas grandes que descansaban en el fondo del plato. La sopa era un poco empalagosa. Su elaboración no tenía más misterio que el de un caldo de pollo un tanto grasiento. No estaba tan mal; quizá, con un poco de pimienta…

—A los criados les parece de lo más curioso que llevemos un año casados…  
Kagome derramó el caldo que tenía en la cuchara.  
—Y que no haya ningún resultado visible de nuestra unión. De ahí estos platos especiales. Lo tienen muy bien planeado, ¿sabes? Ellos nos dan los huevos y yo — dijo antes de sorber el caldo que tenía en la cuchara— me ocuparé del esperma. ¿Qué le pasa a tu mano izquierda? —Su voz pasó de ser sedosa a ser cortante—. ¿Acaso el dolor de la garganta y del estómago se te está extendiendo por todo el cuerpo?

Kagome se atragantó. Se le cayó la cuchara en el plato y el vestido de seda se le manchó de caldo de pollo. Las amarillas yemas rodaron por el mantel.  
Si la hubiesen pinchado, no habrían encontrado sangre.

No era de extrañar que los dedos de Kikyo estuviesen tan blandos como los de Kagome en el siglo XX. Ella sólo escribía a ordenador y nunca a mano, Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que Kikyo tenía una poderosa razón para escribir con aquella inclinación tan marcada que casi había logrado romperle la muñeca a Kagome al intentar reproducirla.

Kikyo era zurda.  
Kagome era diestra.

El criado acercó su brazo hasta el busto de Kagome justo cuando ella se disponía a coger su copa de vino con la mano derecha. «No, la mano izquierda». Sostuvo la copa entre los dedos, mientras el criado le daba unos golpecitos con una servilleta en la parte delantera de su vestido.  
En los pechos.  
Y, encima, con él mirando la escenita. ¿Es que no le importaba en absoluto que uno de sus criados manosease a su esposa?  
—Creo, tras la experiencia de anoche, que preferirás tomar algo que tenga unos efectos menos perniciosos, querida —dijo el señor alegremente antes de sumergir la cuchara en su sopa—. Shipo, tráele a la señora un buen vaso de leche fresca.

Kagome miró al inexpresivo criado. Al parecer, Shipo había informado no sólo al señor, sino también a todos los sirvientes, de la especial inclinación que la señora sentía por el vino.

El criado dobló la servilleta que había utilizado para limpiar el vestido de Kagome y se la colocó sobre el brazo. Después le retiró la copa de vino que tenía en la mano.  
—Lo que usted ordene, señor.

Kagome dejó de mirar al muchacho y miró al «señor». Odiaba la leche a raíz de una excursión catastrófica que hizo con la escuela, y en la que un poni, al parecer carnívoro, la mordió. Para colmo, una vaca de enormes y abultadas ubres acabó de fastidiar más la cosa. Los profesores habían animado a todos los niños a que apretasen una de las ubres calientes para obtener el líquido favorito de la naturaleza —en palabras del profesor—: ¡la leche! Y, una vez obtenido el líquido, poder probarlo cuando todavía estaba caliente. De ese modo podrían saborearlo directamente ordeñado de aquella pacífica vaca que durante el día no hacía otra cosa que rumiar apaciblemente. Kagome pensó acertadamente en aquel momento que la vaca excretaba también otros líquidos como la saliva y la orina. La vaca tenía el feo vicio de mover constantemente la cola y de ponérsela en la cara a cualquiera que se acercase a las ubres, quizá para recordarle que estaba cerca de otras partes menos sabrosas.

El señor volvió a sonreír. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande, como si supiera lo de la vaca. Pero aquello era imposible. Quizá a Kikyo tampoco le gustaba la leche.  
Kikyo y él llevaban casados un año entero.  
¿Qué otras cosas tendrían en común Kikyo y Kagome? ¿Y en qué se diferenciarían?

Se acabó tranquilamente la sopa. Kagome deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se atragantara o tener huevos para tirarle por la cabeza lo poco que le quedaba de caldo en el cuenco.

Bajó la vista para mirar las yemas cocidas de huevo. Se le dibujó una sonrisita en el rostro. Bueno, allí estaban los huevos. Sólo tenía que atreverse a utilizarlos.

De nuevo el brazo enfundado en el uniforme negro apareció enfrente de Kagome, aquella vez para colocarle un vaso al lado del cuenco de sopa. La sustancia que contenía era blanca y espumosa, como la saliva de un perro rabioso. En el fondo del vaso se distinguía algo amarillo y redondo, parecido a un ojo.  
Un huevo crudo.

Kagome entendió cómo debía de sentirse un camaleón. Primero se había puesto roja de vergüenza; después, blanca del susto, y finalmente parecía que iba a ponerse negra de la rabia que sentía.  
¡Un huevo crudo!  
Respiró hondo y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.  
—Kikyo, si no te lo tomas voy a tomármelo como una señal de que rechazas recibir ayuda para quedarte embarazada. Iba a concederte un día para que te recuperases de tu dolor de garganta, pero si crees que ya te encuentras bien…

Kagome se bebió la leche templada. El huevo se le deslizó garganta abajo, no tenía apenas sabor. El criado retiró el vaso vacío. Kagome se aguantó un eructo de satisfacción; se sentía como Rocky después de sus entrenamientos.

Su esposo sonreía, y parecía estar verdaderamente entretenido. Era bastante guapo cuando no se dedicaba a ser desagradable y frío. Su cabello negro tenía destellos cobrizos. Alzó la mano e hizo una bola con la servilleta que hasta aquel momento había tenido en el regazo.

Kagome se echó para atrás; el temor y la duda habían vuelto a aparecer. ¿Y si aquello no había sido otra cosa que una prueba? ¿Y si Kikyo odiaba tanto los huevos como ella, Kagome, odiaba la leche? Quizá los odiaba tanto como para ponerse a vomitar…

El señor le pasó delicadamente por los labios la servilleta a Kagome. El tacto de la seda era suave, y bajo la misma notaba la presencia de aquellos dedos callosos.  
¿Habría sido amable con Kikyo hacía cuatro noches? ¿O la habría tratado como trató a Kagome la noche anterior, utilizando la lengua, los dientes y aquella fuerza implacable?

El criado recogió los platos soperos. Les sirvió más y más platos, en los que el huevo era el ingrediente predominante. El señor seleccionaba personalmente los platos que consideraba convenientes de entre los que traía el criado, y le servía unas cucharadas de cada uno en su plato. Kagome se comía todo lo que le colocaba en el plato, y utilizaba cuidadosamente el tenedor con la mano izquierda. Tenía miedo de aceptarlo, de rechazarlo… Estaba casi paralizada, porque sabía que algo no funcionaba y que había suspendido aquel examen incluso antes de haber cogido aquella maldita cuchara.

El señor lanzó la servilleta contra la mesa.  
—Trae el oporto, Shipo. Kikyo, no hace falta que te vayas, te aseguro que puedo emborracharme tanto si estás como si no. Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido esta cena en tu honor?

El criado retiró los platos de Kagome, cuyos pensamientos se sucedían sin descanso en busca de una respuesta rápida.  
¿Lo habría dejado Kikyo a solas para que se tomara el oporto? ¿Se emborracharía normalmente después de cenar? ¿Cómo podía estar sobrio todavía con la cantidad de vino que se había tomado durante la cena?  
«Dios mío». Kikyo era zurda. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir comunicarse en aquel momento?

Se quedó mirando un cuadro que pendía de la pared que tenía enfrente. Un grupo de jinetes vestidos con abrigos rojos rodeaban a un zorro asustado.  
¿Qué otras cosas no sabía ella de Kikyo?  
—Kikyo, recuerdas que te dije que no quería que fueras arisca, ¿verdad?  
Kagome apartó la mirada del animal acorralado. Los ojos del señor eran otra vez dos cuchillos afilados.  
Asintió.  
—Y bien, ¿te ha gustado la cena?  
Sentía que la desesperación le iba ganando la partida a la rabia. Todo por culpa de aquella nota. «Maldito sea». Pero ¿qué quería?  
Asintió educadamente.  
—¿Y te sientes ya más fértil?  
No había duda posible ante aquella pregunta. Kagome negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Volvía a tener aquella expresión de diversión en el rostro. Se apartó para dejar que el criado retirase los platos.  
—Entonces, quizá tengamos que peregrinar hasta el gigante de Cerne. Tengo entendido que es muy beneficioso para las mujeres dormir cerca del pene del gigante. Y de verdad que es gigantesco… Mide cincuenta y cuatro metros, a su lado cualquier mortal se siente… diminuto.

El criado llenó una copa de un vino rojo oscuro. El señor señaló con un gesto el recipiente de cristal y el sirviente colocó el oporto sobre la mesa antes de retirarse.  
Detrás de Kagome se escuchó el abrir y cerrarse de una puerta.

Se tomó un sorbo de aquel vino mientras miraba a Kagome por encima del borde de la copa. Tomó un buen trago antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.  
—Pero te aseguro que, diminutas o no, voy a esforzarme todo lo que pueda para hacerlo lo mejor que pueda con mis dimensiones mortales. —Se puso a jugar con el pie de la copa—. La gente del lugar todavía baila alrededor del poste en Beltain, en el corazón del gigante… O quizá era en otro lugar, ahora no lo sé. ¿Te gustaría que bailáramos alrededor del poste, querida? En privado, por supuesto.

Kagome miró su copa de agua. El reflejo de las llamas bailaba en el cristal.  
Su supuesto esposo se bebía una copa de oporto tras otra. Sus ojos seguían clavados en Kagome, como sí fuese la criatura más intrigante que jamás hubiese visto, o una especie de insecto todavía desconocido para la ciencia.

La vejiga de Kagome estaba a punto de estallar. Incluso una personalidad fuerte era incapaz de resistir los dictados de la naturaleza, de modo que se puso de pie con toda la dignidad que aquella pierna le permitía aparentar y caminó hacia la puerta.

Se escuchó el sonido de una silla al caerse al suelo. Kagome apretó el paso todo lo que pudo, pero alguien le agarró el hombro derecho y la obligó a darse la vuelta.  
Kagome tropezó, y él la cogió de los hombros para evitar que se cayera.  
Una corriente que provenía del cuerpo de él los atravesó a los dos.

Tenso, le lanzó una mirada penetrante.  
—Kaede ha venido a verme hoy. Me ha dicho que hiciste cosas innombrables cuando estabas sola en la cama. Me ha dicho que has estado magreándote y que has pecado contra Dios y contra el hombre. Contra mí. ¿Es eso cierto, Kikyo? —Sus dedos callosos le rozaban el rostro—. ¿De veras prefieres que sean tus propias manos las que recorran tu cuerpo, y no las de un hombre, las mías? Podría darte tanto si me dejaras…

Kagome creía que se moría. Aquellos ojos dorados la estaban matando. Ya era bastante desagradable que Kaede preguntase todo aquello…, ¡pero que también lo hiciese él ya era demasiado! Qué más daba que un sondeo que había escuchado en la radio dijese que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población lo hacía y que el uno por ciento restante mentía; o que, por lo que ella sabía, Kikyo no se había tocado.

Kagome lo había hecho, pero no como Kikyo; no sería capaz de tocar aquella parte del cuerpo de otra mujer. Qué más daba que el modo de mirarla no fuese reprobatorio. Era todavía peor: la miraba con compasión, como si supiera que lo que hacía a solas con su cuerpo era un pobre sustituto. Como si al negarle aquello se estuviese negando a ella misma.

Kagome deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. Se hubiese puesto a gritar de la rabia, pero en vez de hacerlo, le devolvió la mirada. No parpadeó para intentar esconder toda la vergüenza que sentía y también el agradable hormigueo que notaba en su cuerpo. Apretó los labios contra los dientes, y se quedó fría y firme como una estatua de mármol, como la estatua que descansaba al pie de la escalera. Sí, aquello era  
exactamente lo que iba a hacer: imitaría a la estatua, sería la propia estatua, y así no sentiría nada, y nada se le pasaría por la cabeza.

Una corriente de aire frío envolvió a Kagome. La iluminada mesa desapareció con una rapidez pasmosa, que hubiera sido preocupante si hubiera podido reaccionar al cúmulo de percepciones que aparecían ante sus ojos. De un porrazo, su espalda fue a parar contra la puerta. La fuerza del impacto hizo que se le escapase la respiración.

Se torció el tobillo izquierdo. Kagome cogió el pomo de la puerta, sintiendo que sus piernas eran como la gelatina, tal vez como consecuencia de la abundante ingesta de huevo en pos de la fertilidad.

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete ahora mismo!  
Kagome salió de allí. Una vez lo hubo hecho, apoyó la cabeza contra el lado opuesto de la puerta, impertérrita ante la presencia de los criados y ante la ira del señor. Se sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo un kilómetro sin parar o como si hubiese saltado por encima de una montaña. Como si hubiese estado reunida todo el día con los máximos responsables de Hewlett Packard, IBM y todas las demás empresas punteras del mundo de la informática.

Como si hubiese perdido algo verdaderamente valioso.  
El cristal golpeó el suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Kagome sintió cada esquirla, cada gota de líquido. Algo frío y húmedo se le deslizaba por la mejilla. Se lo secó con el reverso de la mano.  
Loca. Estaba como una cabra.  
Como el mundo en el que vivía.  
Como el señor.

Poco a poco, Kagome fue consciente de la presencia de más gente al otro lado de la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al criado uniformado que presenciaba la escena impertérrito de pie al lado de las puertas dobles. Era el mismo que la había guiado hasta allí y, sin duda, el mismo que la había ayudado a regresar a su habitación la noche anterior.  
Y ahora tenía que presenciar aquello.

Irguió la espalda y caminó hacia la escalera.  
Como si aquello fuese a arreglar las cosas.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando la puerta salpicada de vino. Después miró la mano vacía, los pedazos de cristal que relucían en el suelo de madera sobre una piscina de agua roja, y de nuevo dirigió la vista a la mano. Un chorro de oporto seguía goteando de la puerta al suelo, sobre el charco de vino.

Se estaba volviendo loco. De atar. Recorrió la puerta con la mirada. El chorro de vino se dividía en dos. Uno de los dos riachuelos se deslizaba por la estriada madera mientras que el otro descendía rápidamente para acabar en el charco.

Aquella maldita alianza de oro prometía tantas cosas… Brillaba con fuerza cada vez que ella había cogido el tenedor o la copa de agua. Promesas malgastadas, echadas a perder.

Había pasado toda la noche intentando obtener alguna respuesta de su mujer con la esperanza de hallar algún rastro de la pasión que le había prometido aquel cuerpo desnudo. Pero no había encontrado nada. Aquellos estaban tan carentes de vida como el oporto que manchaba el suelo.

Podría haber sido la sangre de ella lo que manchaba el suelo, colándose por debajo de la puerta. Deseó durante unos instantes que aquello fuese verdad. Que el vino fuese su sangre, y que la puerta fuese su cabeza. Quería que ella se convirtiese en la mujer que él necesitaba tener a su lado.

«Dios mío». No debería haber regresado. No regresaría. Se iría lejos para no destruirlos a los dos.  
Inuyasha abrió la puerta del salón sin prestarles atención a los pedazos de cristal que tenía bajo los pies.

—Haz que ensillen mi caballo, Jachi.  
—Sí, señor. —El criado humilló la cabeza con una expresión impertérrita a la que el señor no prestó demasiada atención. El barón dejó a su paso un rastro rojizo en el suelo de mármol. Era bastante espeso para ser un oporto. Jachi se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse recto. No era cosa suya que el señor se pusiera a destruir sus propiedades, incluso si en aquellas propiedades se incluía su propio ser; como tampoco era asunto suyo secarle las lágrimas a aquella baronesa estúpida e infantil.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kagome se había tapado las orejas con la almohada, pero seguía escuchando el ruido machacón. Dejó escapar una protesta entre dientes. El ruido se volvió más intenso.  
—¡Déjame entrar, muchacha! ¡El señor ya se ha marchado y no va a decirme qué es lo que está bien y lo que no! ¡Abre la puerta de una vez, Kikyo Miko!  
El ruido machacón seguía y seguía.  
—¡Ábreme ya!

Kagome se incorporó y se sentó en la cama; la desorientación matutina le duró unos segundos. Aquella voz le recordó inmediatamente dónde estaba. Aquella mujer, otra vez… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
—Te lo advierto, muchachita, el señor no está aquí y no puede hacer nada para evitar que te castigue, ¡y te aseguro que lo voy a hacer! ¡No voy a permitir que tu alma acabe ardiendo en el infierno!

El señor se había ido.  
Una sensación de alivio disipó el miedo que le había puesto los pelos de punta al escuchar la voz de Kaede de nuevo. Ya no tendría que preocuparse de que la interrumpiesen en momentos inoportunos, por ejemplo, cuando tomaba un baño. No tendría que preocuparse tampoco de que se tomara demasiadas confianzas y se creyera que era su mujer, cuando en realidad no eran otra cosa que un par de extraños. No tendría que mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y que no le había dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche. Tampoco tendría que preocuparse por la reacción violenta que podría tener aquel hombre. Por fin era libre de verdad para poder centrar todos sus esfuerzos en regresar a su propio mundo.

—¡Kikyo, déjame entrar, o no me hago responsable de lo que vaya a pasar!  
La desesperación reemplazó a la confusa sensación de alivio.  
¡Se había ido!

Aquello quería decir que Kaede podía regresar a su reinado sin temer que el señor le dedicase alguna que otra reprimenda. De modo que Kagome volvía a estar de nuevo donde empezó: en un cuerpo extraño, y vigilada por una vieja chiflada.

—Te estoy oyendo, corderita, sé que estás despierta y estirada en la cama todo el día. No voy a consentir que te sigas comportando así, ni que peques. ¡Abre la puerta!

Kagome se levantó y salió de la cama, preocupada por que los mamporrazos de Kaede hicieran trizas la puerta. La madera, sin embargo, no cedía, y la llave, a pesar de moverse violentamente en la cerradura, no parecía estar a punto de caerse. Kaede se cansaría pronto y la dejaría tranquila, pensaba Kagome. El señor regresaría.

Pero Kaede no se cansaba. Y podían pasar días o incluso semanas hasta que el señor regresara, pensó Kagome, resignada, mientras los suaves rayos de la mañana se volvían fieros y dorados. Lo del día anterior no había estado nada bien. Le había tirado la copa de vino; tal vez dejarla a solas con Kaede era su modo de castigarla, o de quitarle los malos hábitos que tenía.

—¡Te lo advierto, Kikyo! ¡No voy a tolerar que te comportes así! ¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo y dame la llave!  
Kagome suspiró. De ningún modo iba a permitir que aquella abusona le hiciera la vida imposible. A Kikyo, quería decir. No pensaba esconderse como si fuese una ratita asustada, Kagome recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la puerta que era objeto de las iras de Kaede. Su pulso latía al compás de los golpes de la vieja bruja. Respiró hondo e hizo girar la llave.

Kagome se apartó justo a tiempo para esquivar el portazo. La puerta retumbó contra la pared. Kaede entró como un ciclón negruzco, y Kagome notó el impacto de un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo del rostro. Todo ocurrió a la vez; por lo menos, aquello fue lo que le pareció a ella. La habitación daba vueltas, y también lo hacía ella, en perfecta armonía.  
—Esto es lo primero que te espera, corderita. Ya verás como mañana le agradecerás a la vieja Kaede que haya venido y te haya obligado a rezarle a Dios., porque la vieja Kaede se preocupa por su corderita descarriada. No voy a dejar que te apartes del camino, muchachita. Kaede cuidará de ti a partir de ahora.

Kaede se frotaba las manos. Como debía ser: el Señor en el Cielo y Kaede en su mundo paralelo, haciéndole la vida imposible a Kikyo. La mujer alargó el brazo y cerró la puerta. La llave maestra desapareció de la cerradura.

Kagome observó aquella mano llena de manchas y después dirigió la mirada hacia aquella llave abultada que por unos instantes había sido su pasaporte hacia el siglo XX, hacia su vida normal. Dejó de ver las lucecitas que bailaban alrededor de su cabeza y en su lugar vio un gran haz de luz. Kagome miró el rostro engreído y santurrón de la vieja y olvidó de golpe que le habían enseñado a respetar a sus mayores. Y a los más débiles. Cambio el respeto por la supervivencia.

Se abalanzó sobre Kaede mientras le gritaba una sarta de palabrotas que había leído en alguna ocasión en la pared de algún baño. Le sorprendió recordar tantas y supuso que debió haberles prestado más atención de la que se imaginaba a lo largo de los años.

—Vale, Inu, venga ya. Te he curado el pie, te he anestesiado el alma y no has dicho más que cuatro palabras desde que esta mañana despertaste a toda la casa del modo más inconveniente. Si mi compañía no te gusta, vete; pero que sepas que yo no te invité… Y, por Dios, ¡deja de beberte ya ese coñac como si fuese agua! Resulta que es francés y cuesta un ojo de la cara.

Inuyasha apartó la vista de la copa de coñac medio vacía. Las palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza como si fueran moscas. Meneó la cabeza en un intento de despejarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre que le hablaba era su buen amigo Bankotsu, que de él provenían aquellos sonidos que lo estaban mareando y que debía intentar hacer un esfuerzo por comprenderlos. Y ésa era su intención. Si no tuviera el cerebro anegado por el alcohol.

Se dio por satisfecho cuando logró enfocar el cuerpo de su amigo. Bankotsu era un hombre de buena planta, tan alto y musculoso como Inuyasha. Tenía el pelo negro, como el de Morrigan… Recordó en aquel momento que la noche anterior había visto reflejos cobrizos en el cabello de su esposa, iluminados por la lámpara de araña y devueltos a la vida gracias al agua y al jabón. No; el cabello de Kikyo no  
era tan negro como el de Banktsu, pensó amargamente, aunque su corazón sí lo fuese.

Inuyasha le dio otro trago al coñac. Un reloj que debía de estar más allá de la biblioteca dio las cuatro.  
—¿Cómo… —musitó cuando encontró su lengua—, cómo está Shesshomaru?  
—En serio, Inuyasha, vete a Londres y lo descubrirás por ti mismo.  
—Nunca debió haberse casado con esa bruja que tiene por esposa —dijo Inuyasha entre dientes, con la copa casi vacía en la boca. Un segundo después, vació el contenido de la copa—. Los dioses estaban de tu parte el día en que te dijo que no quería seguir saliendo contigo, Ban. —Le dedicó un brindis a su amigo con el vaso vacío—. Ojalá Shesshomaru y yo hubiéramos tenido tanta suerte.

—Ojalá Shesshomaru en persona pudiese acompañarte en el sentimiento. Creo que esta costumbre de sentir lástima por uno mismo tiene algo que ver con los lazos del sagrado matrimonio.  
—Es frígida, Ban. Es fría como un témpano. No, todavía más fría. Ni siquiera el diablo en persona podría hacer nada con esa mojigata virgen.

Bankotsu se apartó de la chimenea como si de repente se hubiese quemado. Tenía los ojos —negros como los de Kikyo, como su corazón— muy abiertos, como la boca.

Inuyasha movió nerviosamente los labios.  
Después de los años que habían pasado yendo de fulanas a Cambridge —los tres: Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Shesshomaru—, por fin había logrado escandalizar al doctor Bankotsu Schyler, erudito y médico que sabía disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Inuyasha no recordaba qué había dicho para sorprenderlo de ese modo; lo cierto era que tampoco le importaba. Escandalizar a Bankotsu Schyler se convirtió de repente en el asunto más importante de cuantos había en el mundo. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se preguntaba qué demonios era lo que le estaba provocando aquellas risotadas de lunático.

—¿Tu esposa es virgen, Inuyasha? ¿Llevas casado un año y tu mujer todavía es virgen?  
Inuyasha recuperó la sobriedad de inmediato. Se puso a mirar la copa con expresión contrariada.  
—¿Y qué es la virginidad? ¿Un trozo de piel que la mayoría de las veces no existe? ¿Una barrera emocional que utilizan las mujeres para lograr joyas y títulos?

—No me puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando —dijo Bankotsu alegremente, con los ojos iluminados por unos destellos incrédulos—. ¿Eres el Inuyasha que yo conozco, conocedor de los secretos del placer, en cuya compañía he disfrutado por igual de mujeres respetables y de fulanas? ¿De verdad eres el mismo Inuyasha que no puede llevarse a la cama a su propia esposa?

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso —dijo Inuyasha bruscamente. Suspiró. Le pesaba la cabeza. Debería estar disfrutando del olvido que le proporcionaba el alcohol, del nirvana embotellado, y no de los ecos del rechazo silencioso de Kikyo. Cerró los ojos para no ver la risa reflejada en los ojos oscuros de Bankotsu; negros como los de Kikyo. Había hecho tanto el ridículo… Se apoyó contra el respaldo de cuero de la silla—. Anda, sé un buen amigo y lléname la copa.

—¿Por qué no? De hecho, voy a beber contigo.  
La copa desapareció de los dedos de Inuyasha. Se escuchó el chocar de dos copas, seguido por el sonido de un líquido al vertirse.  
—Sí, la verdad es que esto hay que celebrarlo.  
La copa regresó a los dedos de Inuyasha.

—«Inuyasha el conquistador se casa con una esposa virgen que rechaza su lecho». No está nada mal, ¿eh? ¡Brindemos, viejo amigo!  
Inuyasha no hizo caso del brindis, y se bebió la media copa de coñac como si fuese agua. Agua del Támesis, pensó Inuyasha con amargura. Del lado en el que iban a parar las aguas residuales. Abrió los ojos y vio a Bankotsu, que se reía de él por encima del borde de la copa.

—Esa vieja bruja me dijo que Kikyo se mas… masturbaba.  
—¡Por Dios, Inuyasha!

Bankotsu ya no se reía. Había vuelto a dejarlo perplejo. Dos veces en el mismo día. Inuyasha no podía parar de reírse; tanto, que se tuvo que llevar los brazos al estómago y poner la cabeza entre las rodillas.  
Bankotsu suspiró. O, por lo menos, sonó como una emisión de aire. Una flatulencia también era una emisión de aire. De esas que las ancianas señoras le achacan a su perrito faldero. Inuyasha lloraba de la risa, las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro y todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Era una sensación tan agradable, reírse. Reírse de verdad. Llevaba un año entero sin reírse. Desde que se había casado.

Inuyasha se incorporó y puso la espalda recta. Bankotsu, de pie, lo miraba como si formara parte de unos coros griegos.  
—Coro, amigo mío. Es singular, a pesar de que seguramente veas más de uno en este momento. Voy a pedir que hagan un poco de café, y te lo vas a tomar. Después hablaremos de lo que está haciendo que actúes de este modo antes de que sigas poniéndote en evidencia y avergonzando a tu esposa. ¿Está claro?

Inuyasha levantó la vista, pero Bankotsu había desaparecido. Se encogió de hombros, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que notó fue que alguien intentaba ahogarlo con una taza de café hirviendo.  
—Bébetelo o voy a buscar ahora mismo un embudo.

Inuyasha accedió y bebió. Después de unas cuantas tazas le dijo a su estimado amigo que, si continuaba con aquello, quien iba a acabar utilizando el embudo iba a ser él, pero en otro orificio.

—Vale, Inuyasha. Si eres capaz de hacer eso seguro que también puedes explicarme unas cuantas cosas. ¿Qué memez es ésa de que Kikyo sigue siendo virgen?  
Inuyasha se llevó las manos al rostro y se las pasó por los cabellos. Le temblaban tanto que parecía que hubiese estado bebiendo una semana entera sin parar, y no sólo las seis o siete horas que él recordaba. «Jesús». Pero ¿qué había dicho? Sólo quería un poco de compañía, estar con alguien a quien le importase si estaba vivo o muerto. Por eso había acudido a ver a Bankotsu, cuyas tierras distaban unos cincuenta  
kilómetros de las suyas.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar el sudor de su caballo. La vergüenza ajena que había sentido Bankotsu al quitarle de las botas los pedazos de cristal de la garrafa de vino. El eco de las risotadas ebrias.  
Una locura. Todo aquello era una locura.  
Suspiró.  
—¿Eso he dicho? No me acuerdo.  
—¿Y qué narices es eso de que tu esposa se masturba?

Inuyasha sonrió. De aquello sí que se acordaba.  
—Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste, Ban, te quedarías mudo de repente.  
—¡Inuyasha, por el amor de Dios! ¡Estás hablando de tu mujer, y no de una ramera cualquiera!  
—Bueno, pues esperemos que seas capaz de guardar los secretos de tus amigos tan bien como guardas los de tus pacientes —dijo Inuyasha bruscamente.

El rostro apático de Bankotsu se iluminó de repente con expresión malévola.  
—Mis pacientes, miembros privilegiados de nuestra sociedad, no se atreverían a confesarme lo que me acabas de confesar, por miedo a coincidir conmigo en alguna cena. Y me temo que a tu mujer sí voy a verla en alguna cena.

Inuyasha se acordó de lo sucedido en las propiedades que tenía en Dorset. La humillación infinita que había sentido y las ridículas explicaciones que les había dado a sus amigos cuando Kikyo rechazó unirse a ellos en el desayuno de bodas porque no quería abandonar el dormitorio. Torció el lado izquierdo de la boca, un hábito que había adquirido en la India cuando se le estaba curando la herida para evitar la tirantez de los músculos maltrechos.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo. Así que, de momento, no hagas planes para venir a visitarnos.  
—Inuyasha, cuando te casaste con Kikyo ya sabías que no era el tipo de mujer a la que estás… acostumbrado.  
Inuyasha movía sin cesar la mano, el café se había derramado por encima del borde de la taza.  
—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo mientras miraba la mancha de líquido oscuro—. Yo quería que… Yo quería…  
Sus dedos agarraron con fuerza el recipiente de porcelana.

—Lo que yo quisiera o dejara de querer no va a cambiar las cosas, ¿no? Estoy atrapado; como Shesshomaru. Y contrariamente a lo que crees, el matrimonio se ha consumado. Así que no puedo solicitar la anulación.  
Se rió amargamente. Era una risa vacía y llena de resentimiento.  
—Bueno, doctorcito, ¿qué puede recetarme? ¿Un purgante? ¿Una sanguijuela? ¿Unos baños fríos? Le aseguro que he tomado ya unos cuantos…  
—Yo le recetaría una dosis de coñac…

Inuyasha miró a su amigo, esperanzado.  
Bankotsu sonrió.  
—Pero me temo que ha acabado usted con las reservas que me quedaban. Venga, Inuyasha, anímate. Por lo menos, tú no tienes ningún problema; por un instante me había parecido que te habías vuelto impotente.

Y probablemente se habría vuelto impotente, pensó Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros, si hubiera seguido su plan original y se hubiera acostado con aquella bruja mojigata con la que se había casado.

Inuyasha y Bankotsu se quedaron en silencio. Inuyasha pensaba que debía sentirse avergonzado —al fin y al cabo, un caballero debía derrochar flema ante cualquier situación y, como Atlas, debía ser capaz de sostener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros—; pero no lo estaba en absoluto. Por lo menos, no de momento. Quizá fluía demasiado alcohol por sus venas. O quizá lo que lo había llevado hasta allí y lo había alejado de su hogar era algo más que la necesidad de refugiarse. Había llegado dolorido, borracho y sangrando. Quizá lo que necesitaba era hablar. De amigo a amigo. De hombre a hombre.

—Creí que cambiaría —dijo Inuyasha—, Lo extraño es que hubiera jurado que durante estos dos últimos días lo había hecho. ¿Sabías que en un año entero de matrimonio no se había bañado ni una sola vez?  
—¿Todavía hay más secretos, Inu? Vas a lograr que explote de tanta información. Además, lo de no bañarse es más común de lo que te imaginas en esta época tan moderna en la que vivimos. Seguramente, la asustaste bañándote tantas veces. Muchos de mis respetables colegas de profesión consideran que bañarse con asiduidad conduce a la locura.

Inuyasha sonrió.  
—Bueno, pues quizá Kikyo haya sucumbido a mi locura. Se bañó. Justo después de… Tranquilo, no voy a hacer que te escandalices otra vez. Justo después de consumar el matrimonio, la semana pasada. La verdad es que fue un recibimiento de lo más memorable… Entré en su habitación y sólo llevaba una toalla para taparse. —De repente su voz se volvió amarga—. Llevaba un año casado, y nunca había visto a mi mujer desnuda.

—No te sientas desgraciado. Shesshomaru no ha visto a su esposa, y mucho menos su cuerpo, en diez años. Sin embargo, lo que me dices me parece bastante interesante. Así que Kikyo no se había bañado hasta que tú… Hasta que el matrimonio se consumó. Pues claro —dijo Bankotsu, hablando para sí—, podría ser que lo hiciera para quitarse tu olor.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.  
—¿Has observado otras irregularidades en su comportamiento? ¿Se ha desmayado o se ha puesto histérica en alguna ocasión? Hace tiempo conocí a una muchacha que se volvió completamente loca cuando le vino la menstruación. O, por lo menos, aquello fue lo que dijeron los padres y el médico que la trataba. Tenía dieciocho años. Una edad tardía para comenzar el ciclo; pero los libros de medicina están llenos de casos de mujeres que empezaron todavía más tarde. ¿Kikyo ha…?  
—Kikyo tiene veintiún años, por el amor de Dios —lo interrumpió un iracundo Inuyasha—. Pues claro que tiene el período. Y me encantaría que se volviera un poco loca; por lo menos, demostraría que siente algo y que no se esconde bajo ese disfraz de mojigata que no ha roto nunca un plato en su vida.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros.  
—Míralo por el lado positivo, muchacho. Si de verdad es cierto que no eres de su agrado, se bañará cada vez que hayas ejercido tus derechos conyugales. —Le vinieron a la cabeza las imágenes de los cuerpos poco aseados con los que se había acostado en el pasado y que en un futuro examinaría mejor—. Y eso es una ventaja, sin duda —añadió con una profundidad que no pudo reprimir.

El eco de las campanadas de Westminster anunció que eran las once.

Bankotsu volvió a llenar las tazas de café.

—Se vistió con la ropa que le regalé para su ajuar de bodas.

Bankotsu se rió.  
—No me había dado cuenta de que tuvieras tan mal gusto como para que te pareciese extraño que una mujer se pusiera un vestido de tu elección.  
Inuyasha sonrió sin quererlo.  
—Qué gracioso. Lo que quiero decir es que se puso el vestido después de la consumación. Durante un año entero no la he visto con otra ropa que no fuese un vestido gris de lana. Y un día después, va y se pone el vestido de seda amarilla; por lo menos, eso es lo que me dijo una de las criadas, y tengo pruebas suficientes para saber que no me mentía. Además, Kikyo sostiene que está mal de la garganta, así que no habla con nadie; ni siquiera con los criados. No es que antes hablase demasiado, pero…

Bankotsu levantó una ceja.  
—¿No puede hablar pero quiere hacerlo?  
Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.  
—Eso fue lo que yo pensé también. Ahora escribe notas; otra cosa que me extraña porque…

La nota de Kikyo tenía una marcada inclinación hacia la derecha. Se dio cuenta de aquello cuando la vio probar la sopa con la mano derecha. Tal vez hubiese bebido demasiado y simplemente la hubiera cogido con la mano derecha para pasársela a la izquierda…

—Histeria —dijo abruptamente Bankotsu. En sus ojos había una expresión extraviada, como si estuviera pasando mentalmente las páginas de algún manual esotérico. Después brillaron con un destello conocido—. ¿Sabes que hay una teoría que afirma que…? Bueno, nunca he podido llevarla a la práctica con nadie, pero existe… ¿Recuerdas sí la mujer que la cuida te dijo cuándo empezó a masturbarse Kikyo?

—¿Cómo me preguntas estas cosas, Ban? Sabes que voy a coincidir con ella en alguna cena…  
Bankotsu sonrió,  
—No, en serio; si empezó a masturbarse después de tener relaciones contigo, mi teoría tendría sentido. Verás, esta teoría afirma que… Bueno, tienes que saber que no se trata de una teoría reciente, tiene casi dos mil años de antigüedad. Algunos libros sostienen que esta forma de tratamiento data de la época de Galeno y la recomiendan en la actualidad…

Bankotsu se llevó la taza de café a los labios y se detuvo, paralizado por el discurrir de sus pensamientos.  
Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la silla, intrigado a pesar de la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba su matrimonio.  
Bankotsu dejó la taza de café, intacta, en la mesa. Seguía mirando al vacío.

Inuyasha suspiró. Recordaba una situación parecida en Cambridge. Él y Shesshomaru le habían puesto un insecto vivo en el té a Bankotsu y observaban fascinados cómo el muchacho seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Bankotsu se llevó la taza a la boca sin percatarse de la presencia del bicho hasta que el insecto le pellizcó un labio con sus pinzas. Se había vengado de ellos, por supuesto, pero nunca llegó a aprender de aquella experiencia.

Empezó a irritarse.  
—Bueno, ¿qué? Habla ya, hombre. Me ponías de los nervios cuando hacías esto en la escuela; empezabas a hablar y de repente te ibas por las ramas. Que sepas que la reacción sigue siendo la misma.  
—No malgastes tu energía, Inuyasha. Es malo para el bazo. Como te iba diciendo, el tratamiento más adecuado para la histeria (tanto el exceso de beatería como la frigidez son formas reconocidas de la histeria) es la estimulación del clítoris. Quizá (es sólo una posibilidad, por supuesto), quizá durante el…, ejem…, coito…, ella recibió la estimulación necesaria para empezar a recuperarse, y ahora necesite más estimulación para estar bien del todo. Proveniente de tu mano, por supuesto.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo con extrañeza, como si hubiese perdido el juicio.  
Bankotsu se encogió de hombros.  
—No es más que una teoría que todavía no he podido llevar a la práctica. Te aconsejo que leas lo que dicen al respecto los manuales que poseo y después…

Era una locura, por supuesto, pensar que a uno podía curarlo el mismo mal que padecía. Y era el colmo de la presunción masculina pensar que el sexo era capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, que un miembro erecto…  
Y sin embargo…  
«Sin embargo».  
Los hechos eran los hechos. Y dejaban bien claro que Kikyo no había cambiado hasta que el matrimonio se hubo consumado.

«Dios mío». La teoría tenía sentido, pensó Inuyasha con incredulidad. Nada había cambiado, ni su manera de vestirse, ni sus hábitos personales, ni su caligrafía, hasta que había tenido lugar aquella desastrosa noche de la consumación.

Tal vez no hubiese sido tan desastrosa.  
Si lo que Bankotsu decía era verdad —y no tenía razón alguna para dudar de la profesionalidad de su amigo—, entonces…  
Entonces…

Inuyasha sonrió con un gesto profundamente masculino. Era la sonrisa taimada del depredador que había avistado por fin a su tierna presa.  
Había malgastado un año entero. Y, si había algo que Inuyasha detestaba sobre todas las cosas, eso era perder el tiempo.

Algo que iba a cambiar muy pronto.  
No, no necesitaba estudiar libros antiguos escritos en griego clásico ni en latín,  
No iba a encontrar la cura de Kikyo en aquellos tomos. Lo que ella necesitaba estaba encerrado en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio. Lo que necesitaba era que estuviese con ella.

Y aquello era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Tan pronto como cubriese algunas de sus necesidades básicas.  
—Ban, amigo mío, ¿es que no hay nada comestible en esta casa? Y después de comer incluso un camastro de paja me hará bien. Llevo varios días sin dormir. Pues vaya anfitrión de pacotilla que estás hecho… Necesitas que una mujer te ayude a mejorar tus habilidades sociales.  
—Pues la verdad es que estaba con una mujer, Inuyasha, amigo mío. Hasta que irrumpiste en mi habitación y me sacaste a empellones —dijo Bankotsu con voz resentida—. ¿Por qué demonios te crees que he hecho todo lo posible para echarte?


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Sango lavaba a Kagome con ternura, como si estuviese lavando a un bebé.  
—Todo se arreglará —repetía una y otra vez—. Todo se arreglará, la bruja de Kaede se ha ido a Cornualles, que es donde ella y los de su calaña deben estar. En un lugar tan pagano en el que los buenos cristianos tienen que convivir con los druidas descreídos. Todo se arreglará. Se solucionará…

El vapor impregnaba el rostro de Sango. En el techo que veía por encima del gorro blanco de la muchacha se alternaban la luz y la sombra.  
Kagome reprimió un quejido avergonzado. Miroku había tenido que apartarla de Kaede, y otro criado había tenido que llevarse a la sexagenaria, muy alterada. Kagome le había agradecido a Miroku que interviniera vomitándole encima.

Sango tomó la toalla de aseo y le tocó con suavidad la mejilla hinchada.  
Kagome se sobresaltó.  
—No se preocupe, señora. Le dio usted su merecido. Nunca había visto un ojo morado del tamaño del de Kaede.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se retorció. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hecho aquello? Le había dado una paliza a una señora que podría ser su abuela.  
—Ha sido usted muy valiente, señora. Ha hecho bien en contestarle a esa bruja y darle su merecido. Se ha ido de la casa reptando, como la serpiente que es. Le aseguro que todos dormiremos mejor esta noche, ya lo creo. Siempre estaba merodeando por la casa…, se la oía en el desván… Era capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Mi madre siempre dice que las cosas buenas vienen de tres en tres. Verá, mi madre se cayó y se rompió la pierna; bueno, por aquel entonces no era todavía mi madre. Fue a curarse, y entonces me conoció y tuvo a mi hermanito, y ya no tuvo que ir más a la mina a trabajar. El señor estará orgulloso de usted cuando regrese.

Kagome luchó para lograr reponerse del abatimiento que sentía y levantarse.  
¿Kaede, una serpiente? ¿Las cosas buenas, de tres en tres? ¿El señor iba a regresar?  
«¿Acaso el dolor de la garganta y del estómago se te está extendiendo por todo el cuerpo?».

Ya, claro. El señor iba a estar orgullosísimo. Tanto, que haría que la encerraran por loca y por maníaca criminal.  
¿Cómo era posible que hubiese perdido el control de aquella manera? Nunca le había sucedido nada parecido en el siglo xx.

Sango se puso de pie con elegancia. Ni la pierna coja ni la conciencia alterada de Kagome le minaban el ánimo.  
—¡Arriba, señora! El agua está empezando a enfriarse. Y no querrá empeorar de la garganta, ¿verdad?

Kagome se puso de pie dócilmente, y dejó que Sango la envolviese en una toalla de baño.  
La criada le frotó el cuerpo vigorosamente con la abultada toalla.  
—El señor está muy preocupado por usted, señora. «Sango —me dijo, después de darle la nota que usted me entregó cuando bebió más de la cuenta—, ¿estaba todavía la señora mal de la garganta cuando la despertaste?». Estaba realmente afligido, señora. Créame.

«Ya, claro». Afligido porque no la había palmado y seguía viva, quizá.  
¿Por qué se habría casado con Kikyo si la odiaba tanto?  
—Ahora salga de aquí.

Sango sostuvo la mano de Kagome para ayudarla a salir del baño y poner los pies sobre la toalla que descansaba en el suelo. Kagome notó cómo la toalla absorbía el líquido bajo sus pies. La doncella acompañó a Kagome hasta detrás del biombo japonés.  
—Le cepillaré el pelo y después la meteré en la cama. Lo que usted necesita para recuperar el color de las mejillas es un buen descanso. Ya verá qué hermoso le dejaré el cabello: rizado y cayéndole sobre la espalda… Siéntese aquí.

Kagome remetió la toalla entre sus senos para que se sostuviera, y se sentó en el curvado banco de madera. Sango se colocó detrás de ella y cogió el cepillo.  
—Mi hermana mediana tiene el cabello parecido al de usted; aunque, si una lo toca, parece la cola de un caballo… Nada que ver con el suyo, señora.

Kagome hizo caso omiso del dolor que sentía en el cuero cabelludo. Sango actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo habitual; como si las barbaridades que habían salido de la boca de Kagome se escuchasen, si no a diario, cada semana.  
—Sango, yo… —Se quedó mirando aquellos labios tan rojos en el espejo, sorprendida. La voz de Kikyo era ronca y grave; de contralto, si se comparaba con la voz de soprano de Kagome. Nada que ver con los chillidos que le habían salido de aquella boquita hacía tan sólo unos instantes. Se humedeció los labios antes de enunciar las siguientes palabras—. ¿He hablado… de un modo raro antes?

Aquella pregunta sí que era rara.  
El señor, si se dejaba a un lado el acento, no hablaba de forma tan distinta de la de sus contemporáneos del siglo XX. Había utilizado algunas palabras en desuso, pero poco más. Volvió a humedecerse los labios.  
—Lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Crees que mi voz suena diferente después de haber estado mal de la garganta?

Sango se peleaba con un remolino de rizos.  
—Bueno, señora, la verdad es que me sorprendieron bastante algunas de las palabras que gritó; la mitad de ellas, ni las conocía.  
Kagome apretó los dientes. No conocía la mitad de las palabras que había dicho.  
Por lo menos, en formato hablado.

—Supongo que las debió de aprender cuando estuvo viviendo en aquellas tierras paganas. No es que Kaede no se las mereciera…, ¡no me malinterprete! Pero supongo que cuando una persona grita de esa manera, siempre le parece raro a una, ¿no? —Dejó el cepillo en el tocador y comprobó el resultado de su esfuerzo—. Todavía está muy húmedo. Voy a echarle más leña al fuego para que nos libremos de este frío.

La muchacha desapareció de los límites del espejo. Kagome escuchó el abrir y cerrar de unos cajones. La cabeza volvía a funcionarle a pleno gas. Kikyo había vivido en un lugar pagano… ¿Tal vez Escocia? ¿Cornualles? ¿Y qué querría decir al afirmar que lo que Kikyo decía cuando gritaba le parecía raro? ¿Significaba que el acento escocés se parecía al acento británico cuando se ponía a gritar como una descosida?  
¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta Sango de que Kagome escribía con la mano derecha y no con la izquierda, la que Kikyo utilizaba?

—¡Caray, señora! ¡Qué ropa interior tan bonita que tiene usted! ¡Mire este conjunto, es casi transparente! Necesita usted cambiar de sitio sus cosas; todos estos conjuntos tan bonitos deberían colocarse en los cajones de arriba, y no estar amontonados en los de abajo como sí fueran algo malo. ¡Aquí está! Esto le dará calor y hará que también esté hermosa.  
Sango regresó con un camisón blanco de manga larga. Se lo enseñó, expectante.

Los rayos de sol atravesaban la fina seda.  
—Tiene que cuidarse la garganta, señora —dijo Sango a modo de reprimenda—. No querrá usted ponerse mala otra vez.

—Sango… —La voz de Kagome se agrietó. Casi estaba ya acostumbrada a ver el rostro de Kikyo en el espejo. Sin embargo, dudaba de que llegase a acostumbrarse a aquella voz.

—La vieja Kaede se ha ido ya. No tiene usted que preocuparse más por ella, puede dormir todo lo que quiera, y más.

Kaede se había ido.  
Aquello era lo que le había dicho Sango antes.  
Kaede se había ido, el señor se había ido… El cerebro de Kagome discurría a toda velocidad para valorar las posibilidades que tenía. Si los dos se habían ido…

—Sango… —La voz de Kagome se quebró como una astilla. Era abrupta y cortante; seguramente Kikyo tenía acento inglés. Y si no, Sango notaría que le pasaba algo; aunque no se había dado cuenta de que Kagome escribía con la mano derecha… Bueno, lo cierto era que Sango tenía otras tareas que llevar a cabo y probablemente no se pasaba el día observando a Kikyo; por esa razón no se  
habría dado cuenta de que Kikyo era zurda—. Oye… —«No, no, es demasiado coloquial»—, verás, es demasiado pronto para irse a dormir. Quisiera vestirme.

Kagome tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. El alivio que suponía poder hablar, abrir la boca y decir lo que quería, era sobrecogedor.  
La euforia se transformó rápidamente en resolución.  
El señor regresaría en algún momento.  
—Y quisiera ir a la… —pronunció con dificultad la siguiente palabra, y tuvo que forzarse a emitirla mientras cruzaba los dedos. Un lugar como aquél por fuerza debía tener una— biblioteca.

Kagome se dirigió a la estantería que cubría una pared entera y se abrazó a ella antes de dejarse caer sobre la pila de libros forrados de cuero que se arremolinaban a sus pies.  
—¿Señora?  
Kagome contó hasta diez antes de darse la vuelta. El color blanco del gorro de la doncella destacaba en la oscuridad.

—¡Señora! —gritó Sango—. ¡Pero qué cantidad de libros! ¡Deprisa, la ayudaré a colocarlos de nuevo en los estantes antes de la cena!  
Kagome respiró hondo. Kikyo no tenía la culpa de que ella fuese una persona normal y corriente y de que no tuviese la vista suficiente como para comportarse de un modo coherente en aquellas circunstancias. Tal vez a la mujer que vivía en el siglo xx se le ocurría regresar a aquel cuerpo. Tenía que ver las cosas con perspectiva; para eso era analista. La gente del mundo de la informática no solía regodearse en los  
ataques repentinos de paranoia.

Se quedó mirando el gran escritorio de ébano colocado delante de las puertas acristaladas, al otro lado de la habitación.  
«¿Por qué narices había cerrado los cajones?».  
Sango se arrodilló y recogió uno de los libros.  
—John Cle… Cleland_. Fanny Hill. Memorias de una cortesana._ ¡Señora! No me imaginaba que el señor tuviese un libro así…

En la biblioteca no hacía frío, pese a que se trataba de una sala enorme. Kagome tomó la esbelta novela de las manos de la criada.  
—Dame los libros y… ya los colocaré yo.  
Sango leyó laboriosamente el autor y el título de cada libro que le entregaba.  
Charles Dickens, _Historia de dos ciudades_; Nathaniel Hawthorne,_ La letra escarlata_;  
George Eliot,_ Silas Marner_, Mark Twain,_ Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_; Henry David  
Thoreau,_ Desobediencia civil_; Julio Verne,_ Viaje al centro de la Tierra_; Louisa May Alcott,  
_Mujercitas_; Mark Twain,_ El príncipe y el mendigo_; Julio Verne, _Veinte mil_…

—Señora, tiene usted aquí libros de autores que se repiten. —Sango no ocultaba su decepción ante la falta de imaginación de su señora.  
A Kagome le daba igual que pensara que no tenía imaginación; lo único que le interesaba era conocer la fecha de aquellas obras cuyos autores recordaba del instituto y de la universidad.

—Robert Louis Ste–ven–son,_ La isla del tesoro_. ¿Cree que habla del hombre que ha salido en el otro libro, el de las memorias, quiero decir?  
Kagome forzó la vista para poder ver algo. Aquella luz iba desapareciendo rápidamente.  
—Sango, no acabaremos nunca si lees el título de todos los libros.  
Suspiró aliviada cuando lograron colocar aquellos libros por orden alfabético.  
Bajo sus dedos brillaban las letras doradas de los lomos.

—Señora. —Un hombre vestido con el uniforme rojo y negro que llevaba la característica peluca blanca apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba en la mano un candil—. Señora, la cocinera quisiera saber si desea que le llevemos una bandeja a su habitación, o bien si prefiere cenar en el salón.

Kagome abrió la boca para decir que lo de la bandeja le parecía bien.  
—Esa vieja bruja se ha ido ya. ¡Por supuesto que la señora cenará en el salón! — Sango se puso de pie de un brinco y movió las manos como si estuviera espantando a una mosca pesada—. ¡Ya puedes marcharte a ocuparte de otros asuntos!  
El criado humilló la cabeza.  
—Sí, señora.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. El corazón le iba muy deprisa y tenía un tic en la mejilla. Empezaba a preguntarse si se había librado de una horrible guardiana para caer en las manos de otra todavía peor. Pero ¿qué clase de criado recibía órdenes de una muchachita cuando su señora estaba presente y dispuesta a hablar?  
La sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza dolorida.  
Quizá lo que debía preguntarse era qué tipo de criado recibía órdenes de una señora que bebía, se masturbaba y de cuya boca salían más insultos que de la de un camionero.

—Tenemos que vestirla, señora. La cena estará lista antes de que nos demos cuenta.  
Kagome llegó a la conclusión de que había llegado el momento de empezar a comportarse como la señora de la casa; a pesar de que lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era meterse en la cama. Tenía mucho que explorar. Cuando Sango miró hacia otro lado cogió del estante la esbelta novela que había colocado encima de los demás tomos.

Durante la cena tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre la información que había recopilado hasta entonces. Intentó encajar las piezas como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. El rompecabezas de la vida y de la época de Kikyo.

Los dos candelabros que presidían la mesa chisporroteaban. Thomas Edison había introducido el uso de la iluminación eléctrica a finales de los años setenta del siglo XIX._ La isla del tesoro_ se había publicado en 1881, y _El príncipe y el mendigo_, en  
1882. ¿Acaso el señor de la casa no podía permitirse aquel lujo moderno?

Un brazo enfundado en una manga negra le retiró el plato vacío de la mesa.  
Aquel brazo reapareció inmediatamente para colocarle un plato de postre en el que descansaba un pedazo de bizcocho con una capa de azúcar glasé.

Por lo menos, ya entendía por qué los vestidos que tenía en el armario se parecían tan poco a los de la época de Dickens. Kikyo vivía en los últimos años de la era victoriana y, al parecer, al señor le parecía de lo más divertido hacer que los criados se disfrazasen con trajes de otras épocas, que las criadas llevaran aquellos vestidos con reminiscencias dickensianas y que otros lacayos llevaran aquellos pelucones sacados directamente de_ Las amistades peligrosas._

Kagome miró sorprendida el cuenco de frutos secos que tenía delante de ella. ¿Ya se había acabado el postre?  
Quedaba bastante claro, a juzgar por el tenso silencio que la envolvía, que había llegado el momento de levantarse. Dudó cuando llegó al otro lado de la puerta del salón, donde la aguardaba otro lacayo. ¿Se suponía que debía quedarse allí quieta como un pasmarote, o debía retirarse para que él pudiera hacer lo mismo?

—¿Querrá tomar el té en la sala de estar, señora?  
Kagome sonrió agradecida.  
—Sí, por favor.  
Concentró todo su peso sobre la pierna buena.

El lacayo se colocó al lado de la puerta de la biblioteca. Por fin habló:  
—El mayordomo vendrá enseguida, señora.  
Kagome irguió la espalda. Aquel criado la había acompañado hasta el dormitorio  
la noche anterior. ¿Por qué demonios no podía acompañarla a la sala de estar?  
¿Es que nadie podía explicarle de qué iba todo aquello?

La desnuda estatua colocada al pie de la escalera tampoco le era de gran ayuda.  
Sin embargo, al otro lado de la escalera había una puerta. Kagome se acercó y, por arte de magia, apareció otro criado y la abrió.  
En la sala de estar predominaban el color plateado y el azul. Como el resto de la casa, parecía sacada de una película. Kagome se preguntó, irritada, cómo sabía la hora que era la persona que tenía que anunciar que la cena estaba lista, pues no había visto ni un solo reloj en aquella casa. Tomó distraída un jarrón azul con relieves de dioses en blanco. Había visto cosas del estilo en casa de su madre.

En el fondo del jarrón se leía: «Wedgwood, 1786».  
Kagome lo dejó en su lugar rápidamente.  
A su madre también le habría encantado el dinero que podría haber sacado por una pieza como aquélla.

El té se sirvió de modo tan impersonal como la cena. La tetera de plata contenía líquido suficiente para una docena de personas. Kouga habría insistido en acabarse hasta la última gota de aquel té. Kagome sólo se bebió media taza. Regresó a su habitación con una grata sensación de alivio.

Sango sacó con gran esfuerzo un montón de ropa interior de los cajones inferiores y lo colocó en el segundo cajón.  
—Aquí tiene, señora. —Se frotó las manos con satisfacción—. Ya lo tiene todo arreglado; la ropa bonita está donde debe estar. He cogido el vestido viejo de lana gris y le he dicho a Rin (mi hermana, la que se ocupa de sus aguas menores) que lo queme. Ya no lo necesitará más.

Kagome deseaba que Kikyo apreciase todos los cambios que se estaban sucediendo en su vida. Dejó que Sango la desvistiera hasta llegar al camisón.

—¡Pero, señora! ¡No puede usted dormir con la combinación puesta!  
—Yo… —dijo mientras se preguntaba qué palabras debía utilizar para no  
parecer una loca—. Puedo ponerme el camisón yo sólita, Sango. —Sin esperar  
respuesta, se dirigió al biombo para cambiarse.

La dolorida cabeza de Kagome no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo aquello. El camisón era bastante ancho, y hacía que le dolieran los pezones. Estuvo a punto de quitarle a Sango el cepillo de las manos y tirárselo por la cabeza cuando insistió en seguir peinándola, como si de un chihuahua se tratase. Por lo menos, la dejó meterse en la cama.

—¡Ay, señora! ¡Se me ha olvidado traerle el gorro de dormir! Voy a…  
—No.  
Sango se detuvo a medio camino.  
—Pero, señora, se pondrá mala otra vez y…  
«Bien». Quizá así la palmara de una vez y se acabase aquella farsa.  
—Buenas noches, Sango.  
—Bueno, de acuerdo. Voy a avivar el fuego. —Las llamas chisporrotearon un instante y finalmente se calmaron. La criada se despidió, reacia a marcharse—. Buenas noches, señora.

Sobre el dosel de la cama se proyectaba la tenue luz del fuego. Las palabras de Kaede todavía le resonaban en la cabeza.  
«¡Se lo diré a todos! ¡Ya lo verás, corderita! ¡Ya no serás tan altiva ni prepotente cuando ardas en las llamas del infierno!».

Kagome dio una vuelta en la cama.

«Esa vieja bruja se ha ido ya. ¡Por supuesto que la señora cenará en el salón!».  
Kagome dio otra vuelta. Sentía un latido en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con la pelea que había tenido con Kaede.  
A Kouga le gustaría Kikyo, pensaba una malhumorada Kagome. Era una niñita ignorante, sumisa, voluble y a la que podría proteger. Y, por supuesto, no le pediría que llevara a cabo prácticas sexuales humillantes.

«Supongo que debió de aprenderlas cuando estuvo viviendo en aquellas tierras paganas».  
Kagome dio otra vuelta en la cama. La almohada le apretaba la amoratada mejilla.  
Unos ojos dorados brillaban, sarcásticos, en la oscuridad. El peso de su propio cuerpo le apretaba los doloridos y tiernos senos.  
«Ve a dormir, cariño; mañana nos espera un día muy largo. Quizá la semana que viene las cosas se tranquilicen un poco».

Otra vuelta más.  
Los ojos dorados brillaban, prometedores. «Podría darte tanto si me dejaras…».  
Pero ¿cómo era posible que Kikyo siguiese siendo virgen después de llevar casada un año?

Kagome dio otra vuelta y se liberó del edredón, de la sábana y del camisón que amenazaba con estrangularla al menor descuido. Quizá aquél era el trío de cosas buenas a las que se había referido Sango antes.

Encendió una vela con una de las brasas incandescentes de la chimenea y sacó la esbelta novela de debajo del colchón, el único lugar que Sango no había puesto patas arriba. Todavía. Movió la mesa sobre la que descansaban los candelabros y la colocó delante de la chimenea y al lado del sofá. Se dispuso a leer un rato.

Las palabras impresas y los dibujos bailaban ante sus ojos.  
Tenía que haber algo, algún lugar que no había sido capaz de encontrar en la biblioteca.

Pensó en el escritorio y en aquellos cajones cerrados a cal y canto. Se acordó de que, hacía tres días, había colocado algunas horquillas en el cajón del tocador después de soltarse el cabello. Si había logrado falsificar la letra de Kikyo… ¿por qué no iba a conseguir abrir una cerradura de nada?

Unos minutos más tarde, provista de novela, horquilla y vela, abrió la puerta  
que conducía al pasillo.

El pasillo no tenía ventanas y estaba completamente a oscuras. Peligrosamente a oscuras. Su vela apenas proyectaba un poco de sombra.  
La llama de la vela peligraba a cada soplo de aire que provenía de sus propios pasos; incluso de su propia respiración. Debía de ser medianoche, calculó. La hora bruja. En su cabeza se escenificaban todas las historias de fantasmas que había visto u oído, con lo que se le puso la piel de gallina en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Las sombras se proyectaban, altas y siniestras, en las puertas. Allí veía una figura del Ku Klux Klan; más allá, un jorobado e incluso, a lo lejos, un perro de brillantes colmillos.  
O tal vez fuesen los brillantes colmillos de Kaede.

Kagome suspiró aliviada al vislumbrar el final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y la desesperación se apoderó de ella tras ver que la escalera desaparecía en una cavidad negra que parecía no tener fin.

Respiró de nuevo para tomar fuerzas. Aquella tarea no resultaba nada sencilla para una persona que, a la vez, estaba hiperventilándose. De repente se le ocurrió que estrangularse con su propio camisón no era tan mala idea… Ciertamente era mejor que estar allí, de pie, con sólo una vela para abrirse paso en la tenebrosa oscuridad… Si tuviera una linterna…

El olor a cabello chamuscado impregnaba el aire. Kagome apartó la vela de su cabeza. Un riachuelo de cera caliente le recorrió la mano. Era una chica hecha y derecha, se decía a sí misma. Era capaz de sostener el libro entre las piernas mientras cambiaba de mano la vela. Y nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad. Movía sin cesar la mano derecha, sobre la que le había caído la cera ardiendo. No tenía ganas de empezar a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, porque ya había demasiadas cosas a las que temer en la vida. Como, por ejemplo, a prenderle fuego a su cabellera y acabar con quemaduras de segundo grado.

Kagome bajó por la escalera sin contratiempos. Localizó la puerta adecuada, la que estaba en el recibidor y a la derecha del comedor. Un resplandor leve se proyectaba sobre el techo, en el centro de la biblioteca.

La fría soledad se disipó y empezó a entrar en calor. El criado había preparado el fuego de la chimenea unas horas antes y ya sólo quedaban algunas brasas parpadeantes.

Kagome cerró la puerta y se adentró en la estancia. En la oscuridad no le parecía tan inofensiva como antes; las letras doradas que aparecían en los lomos de los libros le parecían miles de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Levantó el brazo en el que llevaba la vela para ver un poco más claro. El sofá situado delante de la chimenea estaba casi oculto en la oscuridad. Se aguantó las ganas de ir a mirar si había algún vampiro o fantasma escondido detrás.

Kagome dejó el libro y la horquilla sobre el escritorio situado en el otro extremo de la biblioteca. Le quitó la pantalla con forma de caja para guardar sombreros a la lámpara y encendió las cinco velas que allí había con la suya. La apagó después, y sopló con fuerza para que la cera se enfriase antes de colocar la vela encima del libro.

Volvió a colocar la pantalla en su lugar con delicadeza, y volvió sobre sus pasos para comprobar que no se estaba quemando.  
Un destello dorado proveniente del rincón izquierdo del escritorio le llamó inmediatamente la atención. No lo había visto antes. Kagome se dirigió hasta allí y cogió la caja. Las joyas incrustadas en oro brillaron y chocaron unas con otras.

Aquella caja pesaba muchísimo. Kagome levantó la caja de madera con incrustaciones doradas y la colocó en el centro del escritorio.  
Dentro había un libro, también con oro y joyas incrustadas. Lo sacó de la caja cautelosamente, se sentó en la silla y lo abrió.

Era un libro de ilustraciones.  
Kagome tocó la página muy suavemente.  
Eran ilustraciones hechas a mano.  
Estudió con mucho detenimiento aquella pequeña obra maestra.

Un hombre de rasgos indios estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una alfombra amarilla y verde. Su espalda descansaba sobre un cojín naranja claro. Tenía la cabeza cubierta por un turbante rojo sobre el que destacaba una exótica flor blanca.  
Tenía un abundante bigote rizado y la ropa que llevaba era de color lila con detalles dorados. Kagome pasó delicadamente los dedos por encima de las manchas doradas para notar su textura.

Enfrente de aquel hombre de piel oscura se sentaba una joven muchacha. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba echada hacia atrás con las manos por detrás de la cabeza. Llevaba muchos collares de perlas; incluso la falda rosa y la camisa corta que llevaba estaban salpicadas de perlas, sensibles al tacto bajo los dedos de Kagome. La muchacha tenía los labios rojos, del mismo color que la marca que lucía en la frente y  
en las plantas de sus delicados pies. Llevaba el sedoso cabello negro sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza por hileras de delicadas perlas, también presentes en los pendientes que lucía.

Una fina línea de_ kohl_ perfilaba los ojos almendrados de los dos personajes. Sus rojos labios sonreían, afables. La cabeza de la muchacha estaba inclinada hacia atrás y miraba con devoción eterna al hombre indio. Delante de ellos descansaba una bandeja sobre la que se distinguía un recipiente con vino y un narguile; seguramente las razones por las que parecían estar tan relajados, pensó Kagome con picardía.

Detrás de los dos enamorados aparecía un jardín de frondosos y variados arbustos y, todavía más atrás, unas esponjosas nubes blancas moteaban el cielo azul pálido.  
Kagome entornó los ojos y acercó más el rostro a la ilustración. Se apartaba con impaciencia el cabello que le tapaba la luz y no le dejaba ver con claridad aquella ilustración.

«Increíble». Las nubes parecían cuerpos… Cuerpos desnudos que se abrazaban.  
Kagome se incorporó en la silla y se apartó el cabello. Los detalles de aquella ilustración eran asombrosos. Le recordaban los dibujos para niños que aparecían detrás de las cajas de cereales, en los que se escondían un número determinado de animales que había que localizar.

Costaba apartar la vista de aquellos dibujos casi hipnóticos… y lo mismo le estaba sucediendo con aquella ilustración.  
Mientras se sujetaba el cabello, Kagome se acercó de nuevo al libro.  
Casi oculto bajo la cascada de collares de perlas, la mano del hombre le rodeaba un seno a la joven.

En el rostro de Kagome se dibujó una sonrisa. Bueno, quizá no fuese exactamente como los dibujos para niños de las cajas de cereales, pensó mientras volvía a incorporarse en la silla. Pero seguro que haría que creciera la producción de cereales para adultos.  
Kagome pasó la página con curiosidad.

La joven india estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba. Bajo la cascada de collares de perlas, la mano del hombre le pellizcaba un pezón rojo y erecto, extraordinariamente grande en relación al menudo seno de la muchacha.  
Insólitamente erótico.  
Como el de Kikyo.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y se tocó el pezón. Una agradable sensación le sacudió todo su ser. Apartó la mano rápidamente.  
La muchacha semidesnuda llevaba un vaso de vino a los labios de su amante.  
Los dos sonreían mientras contemplaban las páginas de un libro que tenían a sus pies.  
Kagome puso la ilustración boca abajo.

El artista había dibujado una ilustración dentro de la ilustración. Era tan pequeña como un sello de correos y en ella aparecían un hombre y una mujer desnudos y abrazados.  
Asombroso.  
Kagome volvió a girar el libro y pasó la página.

El fondo había cambiado. La pareja estaba dentro de una casa; él, sentado en una cómoda silla roja, y ella, en su regazo. Detrás de ellos y sobre el lecho, de sábanas verdes, se distinguía una pila de libros. La joven estaba completamente desnuda.

Tenía aquellos ojos perfilados de _kohl_ cerrados y, extasiada, entreabría aquellos labios que seguían curvados en una sonrisa. El hombre, completamente vestido, le chupaba uno de aquellos pezones rojizos y grandes. Los collares de perlas descendían en cascada sobre el otro pecho, y también sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Su vientre era redondo y tenía un gran rubí sobre el ombligo. Por debajo del rubí, la mano del hombre cubría la parte interior de los muslos de la muchacha.

Kagome se sobresaltó. Aquel movimiento brusco hizo que el cojín y el camisón se  
le colocaran entre los muslos. El palpitar de su corazón se le extendió por todo el cuerpo. Pasó rápidamente la página.

La pareja estaba recostada sobre aquel lecho de sábanas verdes. El hombre tenía una mirada ansiosa y masculina. Estaba desnudo, y sólo llevaba puesto el turbante.

Una tira dorada le rodeaba la delgada cintura. Su pene, cuya parte superior tenía el color del rubí, entraba en un pubis que no tenía vello. La muchacha rodeaba con la mano la parte del miembro que podía abarcar.

Kagome respiraba cada vez más deprisa. Pasó la página.  
La muchacha india estaba estirada en el suelo con las piernas muy abiertas. Los collares de perlas se deslizaban sobre su torso, y en la boca se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

El hombre se sentaba entre aquellas piernas; la cadena dorada se le deslizaba entre la hendidura de sus nalgas. Con la mano izquierda le pellizcaba el sonrosado pezón a la muchacha, y con la derecha le acariciaba aquella vulva sin vello. Sólo se le veía el dedo pulgar; el resto estaba enterrado en aquella cavidad que se adivinaba entre los labios colorados de la muchacha.

Una ráfaga de calor sorprendió a Kagome, a pesar de reconocer, burlona, la imposibilidad de realizar aquello que se describía en la ilustración. Era imposible que una mujer pudiera tener espacio en aquel lugar para tantos dedos. Pero aquel dibujo había logrado que se le disparase la imaginación… Kagome miraba aquella ilustración, hipnotizada. La excitación le había humedecido el pedazo de camisón que se le había  
metido entre los muslos.

—¿Te gustaría que te hiciera eso, Kikyo? ¿Te gustaría que los dedos de un hombre se introdujesen en tu estrecho templo sagrado y que te abriesen poco a poco…?


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kagome dejó escapar un grito sofocado e intentó cerrar el libro a toda prisa. Los brazos del señor se movían como serpientes por su cuerpo. Le rodeó las manos con las suyas… Tenía la piel tan firme y tan caliente como la recordaba la última vez.

Kagome se movía frenéticamente, creía que se iba a morir de vergüenza. Que alguien la pillara mirando cosas así como si fuera una adolescente… Y, encima, que aquella persona fuese él…

—No te enfrentes a mí, Kikyo. —Sus palabras eran cálidas y agradables al oído… Tenían un ligero olor a coñac. Los brazos la apretaron con más fuerza e impidieron que pudiese hacer ningún movimiento.

La garganta de Kagome luchaba por escupir algunas palabras.  
«¡Que no me enfrente a él!».  
Apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar que la histeria la hiciese hablar.  
«Mierda». Se suponía que no debía estar allí. Sango le había asegurado que tanto el señor como Kaede se habían marchado.

Y, por otra parte…, ¿de dónde narices había salido? Había cerrado las puertas acristaladas tras de sí después de entrar en la biblioteca; incluso si hubiese logrado entrar por allí sin hacer ruido, el frío viento de la noche la hubiera alertado de aquella invasión. Si hubiera entrado por la puerta principal, lo habría visto. ¿Por dónde…?

La luz tintineaba en el techo que quedaba por encima de la chimenea.  
Kagome torció el gesto.  
Al final iba a resultar que sí había un fantasma escondido detrás del sofá. Un vampiro decimonónico.  
Se sintió traicionada. No habían preparado el fuego de la biblioteca para el rato que había estado ella en aquel lugar, antes de cenar, sino porque sabían que él venía.

«Mierda y otra vez mierda». Justo cuando estaba a punto de descubrir más cosas sobre Kikyo y sobre aquel hombre cuyo cuerpo ardía y latía encima del suyo.

—Así me gusta… Buena chica… —musitó él. No pudo evitar que aquellas palabras le recordaran a las de Kaede, a pesar de que no se sintiera demasiado casta en aquellos momentos. Seguramente, a él tampoco le interesaba que ella se sintiera de aquella manera.  
¿Cómo era posible que Kikyo no hubiese perdido la virginidad en un año entero de matrimonio?

Le cogió las dos muñecas con una mano y le puso la otra sobre el regazo.  
—Sé que no quieres pelearte conmigo, vida mía.  
La protesta de Kagome se escapó en forma de suspiro cuando los nudillos de él le apretaron la entrepierna.

—Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora… Ahora ya lo sé. Sé lo difícil que te resulta.  
Luchó en vano por liberarse de aquella presión. ¿Qué era lo que no había entendido antes? «¿Ya sabía lo difícil que le resultaba el qué?». Los pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la cabeza. Qué curioso, pensó finalmente. Nadie la había llamado «vida mía» antes.

—Así me gusta… Ya sé que tú también lo deseas, vida mía. Estás muy caliente aquí. —Siguió presionándole con fuerza entre las piernas—. Qué caliente estás… Estás ardiendo. Ya sabía que estarías así. Haré que te enciendas entera. Arderemos juntos.

Kagome se retorció en la silla, pero lo único que logró fue que aquella presión se adentrase más entre sus piernas. Ya era bastante embarazoso que la acusaran de masturbarse, y todavía peor que la pillasen mirando ilustraciones pornográficas.  
Pero que encima supiese que se había excitado mirándolas ya era el colmo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se la tragase la tierra, y que no quedase ni rastro de ella en aquel lugar.  
«Mierda, mierda y otra vez mierda».

Impulsó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza para intentar liberarse de él, pero tenía el pelo atrapado entre el cuerpo y la silla, de modo que lo único que logró fue arrancarse un mechón de cabello. Las lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro y se dio cuenta que no era tan insensible al dolor mortal como se había imaginado.

—No, no… Relájate, Kikyo. No te pelees conmigo; ahora que sé lo que pasa no voy a permitirlo. Relájate, vamos; así me gusta.  
Tenía la espalda totalmente pegada al respaldo de la silla. La mano izquierda de aquel hombre le presionaba los hombros con fuerza, y la derecha, las muñecas y el pecho. ¿Cómo narices quería que se relajara?

Kagome se puso a observar el juego de luces y sombras que se proyectaban sobre el techo. El aliento del señor era cálido y húmedo y le hacía cosquillas en la oreja.  
Kagome acabó cediendo a la cadencia ascendente y descendente de aquella respiración sobresaltada y cálida. Sus brazos, sus manos, el olor almizclado de aquella piel… Un suspiro se le ahogaba en la garganta. Era el quejido de la curiosidad femenina; lo notaba en cada una de sus vértebras… La rigidez que había sentido antes en la espalda empezaba a disiparse.

El señor apretó el rostro contra el cuello de Kagome. Aquella mejilla con barba de tres días le picaba. Sus besos le dejaban un rastro húmedo y cálido en el cuello.  
—Así me gusta, sí… Déjame que te bese por aquí…, sí…, qué placer… A ti también te gusta, ¿verdad?  
Kagome sintió el tacto abrasador de una lengua en el lugar en el que el cuello se unía con los hombros. Sintió un escalofrío al notar sobre la piel aquella caricia húmeda y caliente.

—Así, sí… Relájate. Hazlo por mí, Kikyo. Relájate, mi vida.  
Al tacto de aquella lengua sedosa y rugosa que le recorría el cuello de arriba abajo e intensificaba su presión en la zona de la oreja, se le unió el de unos dientes afilados.

—Así me gusta, Kikyo. Sabes tan bien, vida mía… Hazme caso y relájate. Sí, así me gusta. No voy a hacerte daño; no podría… Confía en mí…  
«Le dijo el lobo a Caperucita Roja».  
«¡Ja!», pensó. No confiaría en él ni aunque se cortara las manos. O la lengua. Ni siquiera si se pusiera un cinturón de castidad. Pero en aquella situación, ni pensarlo.

Allí estaba ella, atada como si fuera el pavo de la cena de Navidad y con las manos de un extraño en aquella parte de su cuerpo que no había hecho otra cosa que darle problemas desde la pubertad. Y encima se los daba ahora en otro cuerpo.

Pero la confianza era algo infinitamente distinto de la seducción de las sensaciones. Especialmente cuando se estaba tan poco preparada para resistirse a ellas. Las madres del siglo XX les decían a sus hijas que no se dejaran toquetear «por arriba» ni «por abajo». Sin embargo, resultaba bastante difícil llevar aquellas advertencias a la práctica, teniendo en cuenta que a los chicos del siglo XX sólo parecía interesarles el magrear a las chicas precisamente «por arriba» o «por abajo».

Kagome sospechaba que no habría advertencias que valiesen si los padres del siglo XX les enseñaran a sus hijos que había otras partes del cuerpo que podían besarse, además de los labios.  
Y sí, le gustaba.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos. El cuerpo le ardía, y el corazón le palpitaba al compás de los mordiscos, de los suspiros y del recorrido que trazaba aquella lengua.  
—Ahora. —El señor le quitó la mano del hombro izquierdo.

Kagome reprimió un quejido de abandono. Abrió los ojos —¿cuándo los había  
cerrado?— y vio la hilera de libros que había en los estantes como si estuviera mirando a través de un telescopio.

El señor alzó la mano izquierda y la puso en el borde de la ilustración. Kagome puso la vista en los dedos esbeltos y bronceados, en el hombre indio y en la muchacha, cuyos labios interiores se alargaban para darle cabida a los dedos de su amante. Lo veía todo con asombrosa claridad.

—No te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad? —Unos dientes afilados rodeaban el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de Kagome. Lo mordisqueó (aquello sí que le dolía) y lo chupó como si fuese un pezón.  
Notó una sensación cálida en los senos que no tardó en llegarle a aquel lugar que él le estaba apretando con la mano tan peligrosamente.

Le sorbió el lóbulo ruidosamente. Debería de haberle parecido asqueroso, e incluso propio de un adolescente inexperto, pero no fue así. Le pareció provocativo y nada molesto. Le hacía pensar en el sexo sucio y húmedo: el alimento de sus fantasías.

—Tú y yo vamos a compartir una pequeña aventura. Eso es todo. No tienes nada que temer. Sólo deseo que satisfagas tu curiosidad, Kikyo. Quiero satisfacerte. Tienes que confiar en mí. No voy a dejar que te alejes más ahora que sé que…  
Kagome volvió a sentirse incómoda y rígida. Otra vez con la misma historia.

¿Ahora que sabía el qué?  
—¡No, no! No te pongas así. Es natural. Lo que sientes en este momento es totalmente normal. El acto sexual es lo más poderoso que puede ocurrir sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo más perfecto. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se unen, se convierten en uno solo. Un cuerpo, una mente, un alma… O, por lo menos, es lo que debería ser. Y así es como será, Kikyo. Conmigo. Si me dejas. Dame una oportunidad, Kikyo, danos una oportunidad…

Kagome se quedó sin respiración. Había deseado aquello tiempo atrás: el convertirse en un único ser, un cuerpo, una mente, un alma… Antes de darse cuenta de que aquellos dedos regordetes y cortos no iban a convertirse en los de una afamada pianista. Antes de saber que las mujeres bajas y regordetas no eran capaces de despertar pasiones.

Los dedos esbeltos y bronceados del señor pasaron la página. Con aquellas manos, podría haber llegado a ser un pianista de renombre, pensó casi sin darse cuenta. Las manos de Kikyo y las de él podrían tocar hermosos duetos juntas.

El turbante del hombre estaba casi enterrado entre las piernas de la muchacha.  
Le separaba las piernas con las manos y tenía la lengua congelada de modo que parecía lamerle sin fin los colorados labios interiores de la muchacha. Una perla le adornaba la punta de la lengua.

—Está haciendo lo que los indios denominan_ auparishtaka_ o «unión de la lengua». La perla que tiene sobre la lengua es su_ kama salia_, su «éxtasis en forma de rocío». Una mujer libera su esencia, su «éxtasis en forma de rocío», cuando está excitada. No hay nada más dulce ni más preciado para un hombre. La mujer le regala su amor y su confianza. Y quiero que me lo des, Kikyo. Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que tu cuerpo me empape.

Una oleada de calor creció entre sus piernas, bajo la mano de aquel hombre. Ni siquiera en las fantasías más salvajes de Kagome nadie le había hablado con aquel descaro. Su cuerpo se humedecía bajo aquella mano que lo apretaba, y el valle se convirtió en un río. Una neblina parecía envolverle el cerebro. Todo estaba bañado por aquel color rojo intenso de los pezones y de los labios de la muchacha india.

Sintió que la presión de aquellos dedos sobre sus muñecas empezaba a aflojarse.  
También empezaba a hacerlo la presión que sentía entre las piernas. Lentamente, muy despacio, se iba liberando de la presión de aquellos dedos. Las caderas parecían levantarse y seguir aquel calor que se iba alejando de ellas.

Le puso las manos sobre el vientre con firmeza. Algo salvaje y siniestro se movió en sus entrañas por la presión de aquella mano y el calor de su cuerpo.  
—Pasa la página, Kikyo.  
Kagome inspiró. El aire estaba muy frío. Adelantó la mano derecha…; no, la izquierda.

El hombre indio estaba estirado en el suelo y ya no llevaba el turbante puesto.  
Tenía el cabello azabache suelto alrededor del rostro. En los labios tenía dibujada una sonrisa. La muchacha estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una posición de yoga entre las piernas del hombre. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre los muslos de él y la rosada lengua extendida. Con ella probaba la delicada punta del pene, de color rubí. Una perla adornaba la punta de su lengua. La mano derecha de la muchacha rodeaba la base del grueso miembro del hombre, y la izquierda le acariciaba los testículos.

El señor empezó a acariciarle el vientre con suavidad. Kagome se retorció, nerviosa.  
—Otra vez la _auparishtaka_ o «unión de la lengua».  
Una ardiente lengua volvía a recorrerle la oreja. Estaba muy húmeda… De repente, un pensamiento furtivo la asaltó, y la devolvió a la realidad. ¿Se había lavado bien aquella oreja? ¿Qué pasaría si de repente encontraba un pedazo de cera?

—Fíjate en la perla que tiene la mujer en la punta de la lengua. —La de él le seguía lamiendo el lóbulo—. Es la_ kulodaka_: sus «secreciones amorosas». El hombre también le entrega su esencia a la mujer, incluso antes de que se acabe el acto. Las mujeres de la India aprecian enormemente su sabor; es un símbolo de la pasión, de la virilidad y de los placeres venideros —dijo con una voz cada vez más ronca—. Tengo  
entendido que tiene un sabor salado.

Kagome no tenía ninguna duda de que numerosas mujeres le habrían dado aquella opinión. Se humedeció los labios, que le supieron a sal. Su saliva era densa y sedosa. Aquellos dedos calientes que se movían cada vez más le masajeaban el vientre y rasgaban la suave seda de su camisón.

—El_ lingam_ de un hombre está hecho para el _yoni_ de la mujer. No sufrirás más, Kikyo. Eras virgen, por eso te rasgaste y sangraste. En la India, cuando una mujer es desflorada, se llevan a cabo grandes celebraciones. Algunas de las muchachas que se preparan para ser monjas se empalan en grandes falos de piedra.

Kagome se quedó mirando el_ lingam_ del hombre. Los dedos de su supuesto esposo se deslizaron vientre abajo. Oyó el ruido que hacían las puntas de sus dedos al deslizarse sobre la seda. Notaba el tacto de la seda contra su vello púbico. Un dedo furtivo se deslizó en la cavidad que dibujaban sus dos labios interiores. Un jadeo se le escapó de los labios ante aquella punzante sensación.

—Algunos hombres juran el voto de desflorar a las doncellas. Se cuenta que a más de dos mil —seguía diciendo aquel hombre de voz aceitosa que marcaba el descenso a los abismos de la pasión—. Se pasan la vida viajando de un pueblo a otro para hallar vírgenes a las que desflorar, y así poder cumplir su voto. Antes de que llegasen los británicos, los religiosos indios solían ir desnudos por las calles para que las mujeres pudiesen besar sus_ lingam,_ y así ser más fértiles.

Seguía hablándole al oído; su respiración se abría paso por aquel vulnerable orificio. El dedo le recorría los labios interiores una y otra vez.  
—Es muy placentero para el hombre estar en la boca de una mujer; como, de igual modo, lo es para la mujer el estar dentro de la boca de un hombre. Fíjate en la expresión del amante. Está intentando contenerse para no eyacular dentro de la boca de ella. De ese modo, puede prolongar el placer y esperar a estar dentro de ella. Un hombre experimentado puede aguantar y esperar a la mujer. Puede hacer que ella  
goce una y otra vez hasta que su pequeño_ yoni_ fluya como un arroyo. Un arroyo que nunca se seca…

La muchacha india y su amante parecían moverse bajo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Kagome. En el centro del hinchado miembro del hombre se asomaba una perla… Una gota de placer que florecía.  
—Pasa la página, Kikyo.

Kagome pasó la página, incapaz de resistirse al señor, ni tampoco a los impulsos que ella misma sentía.  
La muchacha estaba casi sentada encima de su amante. Tenía la rodilla izquierda cerca de la cadera derecha de su amante, y levantaba la cadera derecha apoyándose en la rodilla izquierda. La mano izquierda de la joven descansaba sobre la base del robusto pene del hombre, cuya parte superior atravesaba el sexo enrojecido de la muchacha. Varias perlas se alineaban en el duro tallo del hombre.

Los dedos de la mano derecha del amante le pellizcaban un pezón a la muchacha, mientras que el dedo índice de la mano izquierda le acariciaba a la muchacha la parte superior de la vulva.  
Notó de nuevo sobre el hombro izquierdo los latidos del corazón de aquel hombre, que desplazó la mano izquierda sobre su abdomen hasta el seno derecho. Lo rodeó por encima del sugerente camisón. Tenía el pezón tan duro que casi le dolía. El dedo de la mano derecha, con el que recorría una y otra vez sus pliegues íntimos, se le iba metiendo más y más en la hendidura que tenía entre las piernas. Un quejido suave salió de su garganta. No pudo evitar agarrar la hoja con la mano, a pesar del daño que podía ocasionarle al manuscrito.

—Tranquila, Kikyo, relájate… ¡Dios mío, qué caliente estás aquí abajo!  
El dedo empezó a moverse suavemente entre sus pliegues. Lo sacaba y lo metía, lo sacaba y volvía a introducírselo.  
—Caliente y húmedo. _Kama salila_. Estás húmeda por mí, Kikyo. Te lo noto a través de la seda del camisón.

Kagome cerró los ojos para intentar sobreponerse a la descarga eléctrica que sentía en su interior.  
«No digas nada más —pensó ella, casi histérica—. No interrumpas mis fantasías». Sus fantasías, en aquellos momentos, no hablaban. Lo único que ella quería era acción. Nada más.  
El borde del dedo se movía circularmente sobre la abertura de su cuerpo, una y otra vez.

Kagome se acordó de una fiesta de su empresa. Una de las nuevas ejecutivas se había emborrachado. El vicepresidente también parecía estar bastante alterado, aunque Kagome no supo determinar si por causa del alcohol o por la presencia de la hermosa joven que acababa de unirse a la empresa. Los dos decidieron comprobar la calidad de las copas del restaurante, de modo que la joven ejecutiva se humedeció el  
dedo con el poco vino que le quedaba en la copa y lo colocó sobre el borde de la copa. Empezó a describir el círculo con el dedo una y otra vez.  
Hasta que la copa cantó.  
Como el cuerpo de Kagome en aquel momento. Notaba cómo se expandía y se abría.

Le quitó la mano del pecho. Le agarró el camisón de seda y se lo subió para acariciarle el pezón con el dedo anular y el pulgar.  
—¡Ay, Dios mío! —El vientre de Kagome se estremeció. Sentía que las ráfagas de electricidad recorrían la distancia entre el pezón y el útero para regresar de nuevo al pezón. Se lo apretaba entre los dos dedos, con un movimiento circular, mientras, con la otra mano, seguía describiendo aquella misma forma en sus pliegues más íntimos, girando una y otra vez el dedo. Aquello era demasiado y, a la vez, insuficiente—. ¡No! ¡Ay, Dios mío! —Kagome le cogió las manos—. ¡No hagas eso!

Un aire caliente le llegó al oído.  
—No te muevas. Mira el dibujo, Kikyo.  
Kagome tuvo que esforzarse para volverse a concentrar en el dibujo. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba concentrado en los dedos que se movían sin descanso bajo los suyos. Su lengua le recorría la oreja, y entraba y salía de ella.

—Una mujer puede controlar totalmente al hombre en esta posición. Además es muy adecuada para que el hombre pueda tocarle el _madanahatra_ a la mujer. —El dedo del señor se deslizó hasta el borde de sus labios interiores y frotó suavemente aquella parte. Kagome tuvo que morderse los otros labios para no gritar de placer—. El clítoris.

El dedo volvió a posarse sobre sus pliegues y siguió describiéndolos de forma circular. Su cuerpo se abría y se relajaba.  
—La mujer está muy excitada. Fíjate en las gotas de su jugo de amor que se deslizan por su _lingam_. Quiero que te lo imagines, Kikyo; quiero que creas que estás encima de mí y que yo estoy dentro de ti, aquí. —Metió el dedo un milímetro más adentro. El tacto de la seda, que se amoldaba a aquellos dedos callosos, le parecía a la vez tosco y suave—. Con el dedo aquí. —Su dedo se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo por aquel lugar. Kagome sentía que el cuerpo se le henchía y le palpitaba con fuerza. Frotaba su punto femenino, protegido por la seda, con más vigor que antes—. ¿No es esto lo que quieres, Kikyo? ¿Sentir que estoy dentro de ti?

La ilustración empezó a volverse borrosa, hasta que finalmente cobró vida. La muchacha se movía encima del hombre. Los negros cabellos le caían sobre la espalda y sobre los hombros en aquella posición de salvaje abandono. La rodilla le servía de apoyo a la pierna que tenía coja. La otra cargaba con el peso del cuerpo y lo movía. El sudor le cubría la frente a la muchacha; el corazón le iba a mil por hora, sentía cada  
vez más calor y más y más y…

—Dime, dime qué es lo que quieres, Kikyo. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Dime qué quieres, mi vida. Déjame que te dé placer. Deja que…  
Kagome abrió la boca en busca de aire. Estaba a punto. Tan cerca… Muy pronto experimentaría aquella sensación de liberación.

Kouga la miraba desde la ilustración a través de unas gafas delineadas con _kohl_. Su mirada era acusatoria. Era juez y era jurado. «Culpable», le decían aquellos ojos de hombre maduro. «Culpable» de aquella pasión que le inundaba el sexo. «Culpable» de la fantasía que no era fantasía, sino adulterio, puro y duro.  
—¡Noooo!

Kagome saltó de la silla. Se golpeó el abdomen con la mesa del escritorio, que utilizó como punto de apoyo para liberarse de los brazos, de las manos, de los dedos y de aquella voz que había estado a punto de volverla loca. Había estado tan cerca…  
«Dios mío». Todavía lo estaba.

Corrió hacia la puerta y casi se cayó por el desequilibrio que le producía la pierna izquierda, más corta que la derecha, e incapaz de recorrer la misma distancia que la otra en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Kagome aflojó el ritmo lo justo para no repetir aquel error, ansiosa por escapar.  
En medio de la oscuridad vislumbró la estatua de mármol. La pálida piel de piedra apenas se distinguía.

Kagome encontró la barandilla de madera y la utilizó no sólo como guía, sino también como apoyo. Se tropezó varías veces con el borde del camisón. Aquel maldito camisón… Lo odiaba. Odiaba a todo el mundo. Pero, sin duda, a quien más odiaba era a sí misma. Detestaba aquella pasión que podía haberla hecho olvidar todo aquello en lo que creía, e incluso la promesa que le había hecho a otro hombre.

A otro hombre que nunca había estado allí cuando lo había necesitado.  
¿Por qué Kouga no había sido capaz de satisfacerla durante todos aquellos  
años?

Por fin, Kagome se quedó a solas. La llave estaba en la puerta. Nadie podía entrar.  
Distinguió en la oscuridad la silla del escritorio, y la colocó contra la puerta que daba a la habitación de su supuesto esposo, Colocó el respaldo bajo el pomo para que no pudiera pasar. No respiró tranquila hasta que hubo acabado. La cabeza le martilleaba debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Se apoyó en uno de los cuatro postes de la cama para no caerse. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo; pero no de cansancio, sino de lujuria. Tenía los muslos humedecidos por el llanto de un cuerpo desesperado. Los músculos del vientre se movían y temblaban, como los pliegues que tenía entre las piernas. Le dolían los pechos, que penaban por los besos que no habían recibido. Le hubiera gustado que hiciese con ellos y con sus labios lo mismo que había hecho el hombre indio con los de su amante: pellizcarlos, besarlos, lamerlos…  
Lo mismo que le había hecho al oído.

Kagome cerró los ojos para recordar lo vivido. La lujuria le recorría el cuerpo, desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta los senos. Aquella sensación iba acompañada por un sentimiento de culpa que se interrumpió de repente. Por una vez en la vida, una sola vez, que esperaba hallar algo de satisfacción a través de otra persona…

Era el esposo de Kikyo. Y ella, por lo menos durante unos días, era Kikyo. ¿Cómo era posible cometer adulterio con su propio marido?, le susurraba una vocecilla al oído.  
Kagome abrió los ojos. ¡Estaba loca! ¡La había vuelto loca!

Inuyasha se puso de cuclillas. El sonido de su respiración llenaba la estancia. Se imaginó la parte delantera de su camisón de seda con un círculo húmedo y oscuro allí donde había estado acariciándola y penetrándola con el dedo, y estuvo a punto de correrse, como un adolescente cachondo.

Por una vez, la medicina occidental tenía razón. Y aquel remedio oriental era exactamente lo que el doctor le había recetado.  
¿Quién le hubiera dicho que su pía esposa podría llegar a ser tan ardiente como cualquier amante experimentada?  
Se levantó lentamente y abandonó aquella incómoda postura. Los huesos se resintieron, y esbozó una mueca de dolor. Ya no era un jovencito. La comisura izquierda de la boca se torció. Pero podría darle muchas, muchísimas, noches de placer.

Inuyasha bajó la vista. Había un círculo oscuro y húmedo allí donde ella se había sentado: prueba de su pasión. Notó que el miembro se le apretaba contra los pantalones. Respiró hondo y se sentó. El gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por reprimir el deseo que sentía se disipó al entrar en contacto con el calor que había dejado el cuerpo de su esposa.

Para distraerse de aquellos pensamientos, alargó el brazo y apartó la vela.  
Después, cogió el libro que ella había colocado en el borde de la mesa. Algo se cayó al suelo. Se agachó y lo cogió. Era una horquilla. La miró un instante antes de centrar su atención en el esbelto libro.  
Esbozó un gesto de incredulidad y soltó una risotada.  
_¡Fanny Hill. Memorias de una cortesana!_

Tal vez ni siquiera hubiese necesitado mirar aquel otro libro para…  
Volvió a dejar el libro y la horquilla sobre el escritorio. Acto seguido se levantó y recupero de detrás del sofá la copa de coñac medio vacía que se había servido después de llegar de casa de Bankotsu y que le había avivado la imaginación.

Cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle el vestido a su esposa durante aquel ensueño, le sorprendió ver un destello de luz sobre el techo. Inuyasha estaba listo para apresar al ladrón. Le sorprendió enormemente ver que la persona que estaba entrando en la biblioteca era su esposa. Fue una sorpresa de lo más agradable ver que ella ojeaba el libro que había dejado preparado allí para seducirla la mañana siguiente a una cena de preparación en la que degustarían carne, alcohol y pescado.

Había observado con atención cómo pasaba las páginas. Cuando Kikyo pasó el dedo sobre la pareja de amantes, Inuyasha sintió que era él quien lo hacía. Cuando su esposa se tocó el pezón tras ver que el amante lo hacía con su amada, había sentido una oleada de placer que le llegó hasta la entrepierna. Había sonreído al verla estremecerse ante la ilustración que mostraba al amante lamiéndole el seno a la joven india. La energía sexual que había emanado de su esposa al ver que el hombre introducía sus dedos en el sexo de su acompañante india había logrado que Inuyasha actuara. Estaba listo para abrir fuego.

Sí, lo cierto era que, aquella noche, su esposa había agilizado bastante el proceso de la seducción.  
Inuyasha se cambió la copa de mano. La sostuvo con la izquierda, de modo que pudiera llevarse a los labios el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Aquel líquido de amor había traspasado el camisón de seda y tenía un sabor salado y a la vez muy dulce. Notó que la erección le seguía creciendo, a pesar de que ya le parecía imposible.

Se colocó bien los pantalones y volvió a sentarse. La nueva Kikyo contenía tanta pasión… Sentía tanta pasión como él. Había logrado desmontar aquella fachada y quitarle la máscara de bruja desdeñosa la noche en que la había desflorado.  
Inuyasha pasó la página del libro que había estado ojeando con su esposa, imaginando que ella todavía estaba allí.

Las piernas de la mujer descansaban sobre los hombros de su amante. El _pasha_ estaba penetrando a su consorte vigorosamente. Los labios enrojecidos de la muchacha se abrían a los lados del_ lingam_ del hombre. Inuyasha se imaginó cubierto de seda y tentando a Kikyo de aquel modo, como lo había hecho con el dedo. Se imaginó el tacto frío de la seda en contraste con el calor y la humedad de su vulva.

Inuyasha apretó la hoja entre sus dedos.  
¡Kikyo había estado tan cerca…! ¿Cómo había logrado resistirse y escapar?  
La página de aquel libro tan valioso se arrugó por la presión que ejercían sobre ella los dedos de Inuyasha. Se forzó a relajarse. Aquel libro había sido un regalo de un _maharatbata_; como también muchos recuerdos agradables. Alisó la página.  
Qué rápido se había recuperado de aquel dolor de garganta gracias al efecto de la pasión.  
Esbozó una mueca irónica.

Era una pena que las únicas palabras que habían salido de su boca fuesen las que menos le gustaban a él: «No, no». Palabras que él nunca había entendido.  
Palabras que no necesitaba entender porque tenía títulos y era extremadamente rico.  
Unas palabras que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, viniendo de su esposa, estuviese despierta o no. Y, a juzgar por lo sucedido aquella noche, no volvería a escuchar aquellas palabras en mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha sonrió. Le gustaba aquella nueva Kikyo. «Tengo delicado el estómago». Nunca olvidaría la cara de Kikyo después de beberse el vaso de leche con una yema de huevo. O el quejido de deseo que había nacido en sus labios cuando había atravesado la frontera de sus pliegues íntimos aquella noche… Tampoco olvidaría su respiración entrecortada mientras él le frotaba su punto íntimo por encima del empapado camisón de seda.

No, no podría esperar demasiado. Pero tampoco iba a forzarla hasta que ella no quisiese.  
Tomó un trago de coñac.  
Hasta que se lo suplicase.

El orgullo le decía que aquello era lo que debía hacer tras un año de abstinencia infernal.  
Tenía la sensación de que su esposa no iba a tardar nada en librarse de su beatería.  
Quizá menos de un día, pensó mientras repasaba mentalmente su siguiente plan.


End file.
